¿Será amor lo que siento?
by RuBiAx
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo sin siquiera darte cuenta? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.
1. El Beso

**¿Será amor lo que siento?**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Hola todos ustedes, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo algo diferente a lo que ya existe. Ayer estaba viendo un capítulo de Yugi Oh (en el que Joey era controlado por Marik y estaba peleando con Yugi y ambos estaban amarrados a un ancla y que tenían a Tea amarrada en un silla con un yunque sobre la cabeza, entonces que Kaiba la salva, para que Yugi pueda pelear libremente. ¿No saben cuál es? (Por que para de verdad entender este fanfic necesitan ver ese capítulo antes) Bueno, cuando terminé de verlo se me ocurrió esta idea. Ayer estuve buscando entre los fanfic de Yugi Oh y no encontré ninguno que tuviera un Tea/Kaiba, ustedes saben para más o menos tomar una idea, así que se me ocurrió ser original y hice esto. Por favor no lo desprecien antes de leerlo por tener a esa pareja, de verdad pienso que se verían muy lindos juntos. Y si alguien conoce de un fic con esa pareja por favor avísenme ¿ok?. Que disfruten mi primer fanfic. 

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores

**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo sin siquiera darte cuenta? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.

Ah, por cierto en este fanfic Kaiba es dos años mayor, tiene 19, Tea, Yugi, Joey, y Tristán son de la misma edad tienen 17, y están todavía en el colegio. Los demás personajes y sus respectivas edades irán apareciendo más adelante. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo Uno:** **El beso **

-------------------------------------------- P.O.V. DE SETO --------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo olvidarme de ella? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Es sólo una chiquilla, la mejor amiga de mi enemigo y aún así no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

Estaba yo en la playa, viendo el atardecer, me encantaba verlo, me calmaba, me hacía sentir tranquilo, ahí puedo aclarar mis ideas y alejarme de todo el ajetreo de mi compañía Kaiba Corp. Era una tarde tranquila, el viento me rozaba la cara cuando de repente oigo un grito:

"Oye, Kaiba", me volteo y veo el objeto de mis pensamiento, la mejor amiga de mi archí enemigo, de la única persona capaz de vencerme. La mejor amiga de Motou. Tea

"¿Qué quieres niña?" le dije luego de un rato de admirar su belleza, jamás me había fijado pero la niña tenía sus curvas bien hechas, no, ya no era una niña, era una joven, que poseía todos los encantos de una mujer.

Ella me mira medio avergonzada y me dice: "Disculpa que te moleste Kaiba, pero.... pero".

La miro con mi más intensa mirada, esperando a que hablara el objeto de mi distracción estos últimos días, desde que la salvé ese día en que Wheeler era supuestamente controlado por Molik, Marik, no recuerdo su nombre y se estaba enfrentando a Yugi, dura pelea que le dio, y yo la salvé mandando a uno de mis helicópteros a que derribara el yunque que tenía encima, aparte de que golpee al sujeto que la tenía amarrada y que tenia el control y el poder de decidir su destino.

Al principio creí que la salvé porque ella había rescatado a Mokuba, mi hermano, mi más preciado tesoro, mi única familia, luego del accidente que tuvieron mis padres, pero luego me di cuenta que era algo más porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde ese día.

Entonces le pregunté:

"¿Qué deseas?, ella parecía, no, estaba nerviosa por mi presencia, mi imponente presencia y es que sé que no soy una persona muy amigable, pero esta chica estaba al borde de los nervios, pero luego de tomar una bocana de aire, se calmó.

"Seto Kaiba, quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida el otro día, muchas gracias y perdona que no te había agradecido antes es que como sabes estaba asustada por tu sabes Yugi, Joey y ese loco de Marik suelto y...""

"No tienes que agradecerme nada" le dije, cortándole lo que iba a decir después de eso.

"Fue la devuelta del favor que me hiciste, estamos a mano" le recalqué.

"¿A qué favor te refieres?" me preguntó.

"El haber salvado a mi hermano Mokuba de los tipos locos esos"

"Ah, eso, pero si no fue nada" y me dijo:

"Oye, mira sé que existen muchas diferencias entre mis amigos y tú, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca he sentido ningún rencor hacia ti, aunque a veces seas un niño engreído que le guste presumir"

"Nadie nunca había venido a buscarme sólo para insultarme en la cara ¬¬... pero ¿cúal es tu punto?" le dije, ya me estaba impacientando.

"Bueno lamento si te insulté, pero mi punto es...... toma" Sacó algo de su mochila, un regalo.

"¿Qué es esto?" le pregunté algo curioso.

"Es para ti" me dijo.

Lo tomé en mis manos, pero sólo lo observaba.

"¿No lo piensas abrir?" me preguntó impaciente.

"Bueno..." y me lo arrebató de las manos y lo desenvolvió. "Mira" me indicó. "Este es un regalo de agradecimiento, bueno sé que no es mucho pero toma"

Lo tomé en mis manos; eran una cadena con un dije algo grande. "Abre el dije" me indicó, yo lo abro y me doy cuenta que en ese dije puedes poner dos fotografías, a lo que ella me dijo: "Según la leyenda pones las fotografías de tus dos personas más queridas en este mundo y así nunca estarás solo, sino que ellos te acompañarán a dónde quieras que vayas, siempre te harán compañía"

"La verdad es que al principio no sabía que comprarte, pero luego le pedí un consejo a Yugi y él me dijo que no tenía ni la menor idea, pero que si te regalaba algo, que fuera relacionado con una persona especial para ti, fue algo difícil, créeme, pero entonces recordé el recordatorio que tienen Mokuba y tú con una foto de cada uno y justo en el momento en que estaba pasando por una tienda, lo vi en la vitrina y quedé fascinada con él"

"A mí no tienes que darme nada, así que toma" le dije fríamente, no me gustaba la compasión de otros.

"No, por favor, quédate con él, ahí puedes guardar la foto de Mokuba y de cualquier otra persona especial para ti, por favor, acepta mi agradecimiento" me suplicó.

"..." no dije nada y me voltee hacia el mar, ya era de noche.

"Gracias" le oí murmurar. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y la chica llevaba una ropa muy ligera por lo que luego de una batalla conmigo mismo, le ofrecí: "Oye está haciendo algo de frío porque es muy de noche" y me voltee y la vi temblando un poco.

"Toma" le dije al fin quitando me largo abrigo blanco y se lo puse encima.

"No quiero que me echen la culpa si te resfrías" ella simplemente me sonrió y me dijo "Gracias". Se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo, seguro admirando mi figura, ahora que no tenía el abrigo puesto; todas las mujeres caen por esto.

"¿Qué?" le dije algo molesto por la falta de educación que tenía al quedárseme mirando, "¿Te gusta lo que ves?", ella con un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas volteo su mirada hacia el océano.

Luego de un rato de silencio y para aligerar un poco las cosas le pregunte "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Bueno al principio no tenia ni idea y estaba en mi casa, en la cocina y le pregunté a mi madre que cómo podía encontrar a una persona que bueno, no sabía donde estaba y que no conocía muy bien a lo que ella me dijo que dependía, que viera la actitud de un persona y relacionado con eso la buscara en los lugares que parecía más cómoda, estaba súper confundida, pero al final se me ocurrió que como tú eres una persona solitaria, profunda, silenciosa y libre, que mejor lugar que en la costa donde esta el mar, profundo y solitario, y el viento que es muy tranquilo"

"Que sabia madre posees" le dije.

"Sí... creo que tienes razón" me respondió vagamente "Ella.... ella antes no era así, antes de que mi padre nos abandonara, ella se volvió así para mi, por mi para así poder cuidarme mejor. Sabes todos cambiamos cuando un ser querido se nos va, yo... siempre trato de estar feliz frente a mi madre y apoyarla a ella y a mis amigos lo más que puedo, pero a veces, siento... me siento tan triste y sola por dentro a pesar de que sé que tengo el apoyo de todos ellos"

"El profundo hueco que dejó la huída de mi padre, sin razón aparente, es muy grande para mi y sin siquiera un adiós o un motivo..." le vi el rostro, a ella se le salían las lágrimas. "La partida de mi padre me dolió mucho, a veces creo que es mi culpa"

"Oye no me tienes que escuchar si no quieres, además no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a las personas más cercanas a mí y..." el silencio reino de nuevo cuando me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el rostro.

La chica me había conmovido y llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Dios ¡¡¡¿por qué ella me hace sentir así?¡¡¡ !!!¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?¡¡¡

"Es... es muy cierto lo que dices, a veces es más fácil contarle a un extraño nuestra vida personal que a los más cercanos a nosotros...... te digo un secreto...... yo no era así, antes del accidente que sufrieron mis padres en un avión cuando yo tenia 13 años , yo... era un chico muy feliz, siempre contento y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en mi cara, irónico, ¿no?, pero..... luego las supuestas personas, amigos de mis padres querían deshacerse de mí y de Mokuba por lo que tuve que convertirme en lo que hoy conoces, los supuestos amigos de nuestros padres no tiraron en un orfanato, tuve que ingeniármelas para obligar a que, a través de una parida de ajedrez un hombre nos adoptara. Nunca creí que iba a ir de un lugar malo a uno peor, el hombre era el diablo en persona, pero al poco tiempo de habernos adoptado murió. Tome el mando de su compañía cuando cumplí los 18 y de ahí, hace un año atrás forme lo que hoy conoces como Kaiba Corp."

No sabía porqué le decía esto a esta chiquilla, ella tenía dos años menos que yo, estaba en el último año de colegio todavía y aparte era la mejor amiga de Yugi Moto, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, con lágrimas se me ablandó el corazón.

Nos quedamos callados un largo rato, como compadeciéndonos uno con otro, mirándonos a los ojos, su mirada era muy profunda e hipnotizadora y me perdí en ese mar que son sus ojos hasta que mi límite llegó, no sé que era lo que ella me hacía pero el contacto de su piel con la mía, se sentía como fuego, entonces bajé la cabeza, lentamente hacia la suya hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, sus ojos se agrandaron y se separo de mí, y me dio una cachetada, a mi nadie me había golpeado antes, estaba sorprendido, pero cuando iba a responderle con un comentario áspero se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, al cual yo como todo caballero respondí, de un simple beso pasó a ser algo más que eso, ella me permitió paso en su boca al abrirla, nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza prohibida y cuando nos vimos en la necesidad de tomar aire nos separamos. Por lo visto, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito de besar, pero no puedo negar que ese fue uno de los mejores besos en mi vida, tal vez era que nunca había cargado sentimiento en mis besos pasados.

¡Oh Dios! ¿por qué solo ella me hace sentir así? ¿qué es esta descarga de sentimiento que arriba en mi corazón, por qué siento cálido un corazón que siempre ha estado frío para los demás?

Vi como ella volvía a la realidad y sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo y con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, se volteo y se marchó, con todo y mi abrigo. Yo me quedé ahí plasmado, asombrado de mis actos y de los de ella. Será ¿qué estaba comenzando a atraer esta chica?, o ¿ya hace mucho lo había hecho?.

Con esos confusos pensamientos y con una cara no común en el gran Seto Kaiba me fui a mi mansión. Al llegar ahí me encontré con un Mokuba muy preocupado, que no sabía donde había estado y al verme bien se calló porque vio mi gran cara de asombro, no muy común en mí. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama solo observando el recordatorio, cambié las foto de Mokuba del viejo recordatorio al nuevo, y luego me quedé observando el otro espacio donde cabía otra fotografía, solo pensando en ella. ¿Será ella esa otra persona especial de mi vida?

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

**Notas de autora:** ¿Quieren saber un pequeño secreto? yo nunca he leído un fic de Yugi Oh yo sólo he visto la serie y este es mi primer fanfic, así que si hay algún nombre o algo mal escrito por favor háganmelo saber ¿si?,

Vamos, pulsen el botón de reviews y déjenme saber lo que piensan ¿okis? para saber si les gusto o no, y que debería mejorar, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi ¿ok?, o me pueden mandar un mail o si quieren hablar conmigo más directamente pueden agregarme al MSN.

Pueden recibir un email cada vez que suba un capítulo en la dirección que esta en mi biografía.

Besote, nos veremos en la próxima, adiós.


	2. La confusión

12/10/03  
  
**¿Será amor lo que siento?**

* * *

**Autora:** RuBiAx  
  
**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan. Pareja Tea/Kaiba.  
  
**Rated:** PG-13  
  
**Notas Iniciales: **Aquí les traigo otra entrega de mi fic, espero que les guste. Siento la tardanza es que mi computadora no se quería conectar (pero no se preocupen que ya pronto me pondrán Internet Flash)  
  
Para los que no sepan que es P.O.V es Point Of View, traducido como Punto de Vista o sea que en ese capítulo o pedazo de capítulo es visto desde el punto de vista de uno de los personaje. Este capítulo esta dirigido de manera especial a Alejandra Navarro la primera persona que me dejó un review, gracias!!!.  
  
**Capitulo Dos: La confusión**

--------------------------------------P.O.V DE TEA--------------------------------------  
  
Ya pasó una semana desde el incidente, ay Dios mío ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! He estado pensando toda esta semana y me he dado cuenta de que ha estado surgiendo un gran sentimiento en mí, será que me estoy enamorando del frívolo, callado y arrogante Seto Kaiba, pero con esos labios tan cálidos y suaves, sus musculosos brazos sosteniéndome, esos ojos tan bellos, aparte de que el tipo esta súper bueno, es ardiente y ese día me mostró una faceta que nunca había visto, fue gentil, amable, sincero y no tenía ese aspecto frío y de superioridad que siempre tiene.  
  
¡Ay! no sé que hacer, o sea claro que me atrae físicamente, digo ¿a quién no le atraería esos músculos, cuerpo bien formado y esa cara y eso ojos...?  
  
¡¡¡Pero Tea en qué estás pensando?!!! ¡¡¡ES SETO KAIBA!!! El enemigo de Yugi, y por tanto enemigo tuyo, creo, aunque él a mi nunca me ha hecho nada, bueno aparte de que me robó mi primer beso, y yo le di una cachetada, es que me estoy volviendo loca, pero para terminar con el colmo de todos los colmos, lo besé, LO BESÉ!!!!, y luego me fui corriendo como una cobarde.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre me miró con preocupación, por mi estado, pero no me dijo nada. Y aparte, con todo mi ajetreo se me olvidó devolverle su abrigo. ¡¡¡Uiiii!!! Tea ahora lo tienes que volver a ver para devolverle su abrigo.  
  
Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos tormentosos cuando que escuché que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación "Pasa", le vocee a mi madre.  
  
Ella entró y se sentó en mi cama, "¿Pasa algo mamá?" le pregunté.  
  
Ella me miró con seriedad en los ojos, aunque también tenían la tristeza que había quedado desde que mi padre se fue.  
  
Después de eso nos habíamos vueltos muy buenas amigas yo le contaba todo y ella a mi, éramos como las chicas de ese programa de televisión Gilmore Girls.  
  
"Hija, sé que no te he hablado, ni preguntado nada acerca de cuando llegaste casi llorando la semana pasada, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"  
  
"Se trata de un chico, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Pero ¿cómo supiste?" le pregunté asombrada.  
  
"Soy tu madre yo sé todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita loca, además llevabas un abrigo masculino cuando llegaste, ese que esta ahí en tu escritorio? Señaló el abrigo de Seto.  
  
" Bueno... lo que pasó.... fue...... eh......."  
  
"¿A caso no confías en mí, hija?"  
  
"No es eso mamá, bueno... lo que pasa, es que recuerdas aquel chico del que te hablé, el que me salvó mientras Yugi y Joey estaban peleando, bueno yo fui a donde él con un regalo para agradecerle por lo que había hecho, y lo que pasa es que el chico es una persona muy fría y callada, pero la semana pasada... bueno terminamos hablando de nuestros pasados, y él cambio de actitud, no era el chico arrogante que yo conocía, sino una persona amable, gentil y comprensiva, entonces en un momento se acerca a mí y .... el..... me.....elmebesa, pero yo le di una cachetada, pero como que mi cerebro se me fue y... bueno... yo... lo besé, y luego me fui corriendo, mamá, no se porque hice eso, acaso estoy loca???, y aparte, él es uno de los enemigos de mi mejor amigo ¿Qué puedo hacer mamá? Y todavía tengo que devolverle el abrigo.  
  
"Lo sabía, sólo un chico podía haberte puesto de esa manera... ahhh que bella época la juventud.... aunque a veces te traicionen y te hagan sufrir..."

"Mamá... aquí... en medio de crisis... consejo por favor..."

"Jeje, es mejor borrar mi pasado, pero bueno sabes que creo..."  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿qué? Vamos dime..." le pregunté muy impaciente por saber su análisis.  
  
"Que estás enamorada de este joven, porque le devolviste el beso, pero sientes que esta incorrecto por eso le diste una cachetada... fue una reacción... Pero dime ¿Es atractivo el sujeto? ¿Cómo Brad Pitt o como Tom Cuise? porque yo quiero a un yerno atractivo..."  
  
"¡¡¡Mamá!!! Pero qué cosas se te ocurren... pero la verdad... como Brad Pitt, solo que más serio" y vi como una sonrisa se extendía en mis labios.  
  
"¡¿Cómo Brad Pitt... pues creo que tendré que verlo para creerlo, uno tiene sus sueños, pero hija tu misma sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que hablar con él, ya que el muchacho tiene que estar igual o más confundido que tú, y cuando vayas a hablarle aprovechas la oportunidad para devolverle el abrigo"  
  
"Es verdad, pero es que me muero de la vergüenza, además que es medio raro el tener que ir a buscarlo... es Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Kaiba... ¿el mismo Kaiba dueño de la compañía Kaiba Corp?" preguntó boquiabierta.

"Eh... si" dije en un susurro.

"Vaya, pero qué ballena te has pescado..."

"Mejor me voy, antes de que comiences con el interrogatorio... eres peor que un agente secreto del gobierno" le dije saliendo de mi cuarto.

"Si, pero regresa antes de la cena, que se está haciendo de noche"  
  
"¡Si!" y con eso me fui disparada en busca de Seto ¿desde cuándo lo llamo por el primer nombre? pero antes de irme oí el comentario de mi madre: El amor es destructivo. Si no sufres en el amor, entonces nunca te has enamorado. También hace que tu mundo de vueltas, pero al final debo decir que el viaje vale la pena... vaya ¿qué fue lo que pasó con papá que dejó a mamá así?... todavía no lo entiendo.... quisiera poder averiguarlo algún día...  
  
Ahora estoy en medio de la calle, oye Tea piensa, piensa, piensa ¿en dónde puede estar el CEO de una gran compañía a las 6:30 de la tarde?  
  
Tal vez... tal vez... tal vez... en la costa, bueno tal ves porque allí fue que lo encontré a mas o menos esa hora ayer y me dirigí corriendo hacia allá y llegué diez minutos después y entonces fue cuando vi una silueta casi en la orilla del acantilado y me asusté parecía que esa persona se iba a tirar, no me di cuenta de quién era debido a que delante de esa persona, el sol que se acostaba; sólo se veía la sombra de éste.

Corrí hacia ella gritando "¡NO!" y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más adelante arrojé mi cuerpo contra el de esa persona, lanzándonos a la arena a ambos.  
  
Ug, cuanto odio ensuciarme, pero momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.  
  
**Fin del capítulo Dos.**  
  
**Notas de autora:** ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó? ¿Quién es el sujeto del acantilado? ¿Será Kaiba? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de la orilla de acantilado, acaso quería suicidarse o qué? Parece que la mamá de Tea quiere tener un yerno rápido... y que sea atractivo....  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail. Si quieren también pueden agregarme al MSN.  
  
Las respuestas a estas interrogantes, espérenlas en el próximo capítulo titulado "La loca suelta del manicomio" (lo sé título medio extraño pero ya verán porque)  
  
**Avances para próximo capítulo.  
**  
Entonces, me fijé en ella, todavía estaba en el suelo, y para colmo tenía una cara de vergüenza, estaba más roja que un tomate, si no fuera por la situación hubiera creído que se estaba asfixiando, así que le ofrecí mi mano para que se pudiera parar. "Gracias" oí que murmuró. "Deberías pensar antes de actuar como una loca suelta del manicomio" le dije con resentimiento.  
  
**Respuestas a Reviews:**  
  
**Alejandra Navarro:** Gracias, te voy a tomar mucho en mi corazón, fuiste la primera que mando un review, en mi primer fic, GRACIAS!!!. A mi también me gusta esa pareja, no se porque, tal vez ¿es porque son tan diferentes?, tal vez si tal vez no, bueno la verdad es que me fascina juntar a dos personas totalmente opuestas, porque se ven tan cute mientras se enamoran.. No te preocupes que ese no va ha ser el único capitulo, esta historia va para largo, recién acabo de escribir el sexto capítulo (es que estaba muy aburrida). Creo que esta historia alcanzará más o menos diez o mas capítulos, no se todavía. Y de ahora para adelante se hará como un cambio de P.O.V. entre los personajes. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho. Bye  
  
**Bulmercury:** Gracias por ser la primera persona que me manda un review y tambien por tus comentario, de verdad me halagan mucho, la verdad es que nunca me vi como autora, siempre como lectora, pero simplemente vi ese capitulo, y me inspire. Lo siento por la diferencia de edad, pero lo que pasa es que yo no soy TAN gran fan de Yugi Oh fue mi hermanita que me arrastró a verlo, y me explicó todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que comencé a verlo (ella es muy mala explicando cosas) y desde entonces es que lo veo, además si quieres que te sea sincera, en mi vida yo he leído un fanfiction de Yugi Oh, Osea el día anterior lo estaba revisando antes de publicarlo y vi un fic y lo abrí y me di cuenta que en mi fic tenía un reguero de nombre mal escritos uu" (osea yo he leído de CCS, de Inuyasha, incluso de Shaman King), y sin embargo fue de Yugi Oh que mi inspiré a hacer el primero (que irónico ¿no?). Bueno gracias por todo, y no te preocupes que vienen mas capítulos en camino.  
  
**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, y aprecio mucho que me hayas corregido, eso me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura. Me halaga mucho que te haya gustado y aquí esta otro capítulo como lo prometí espero que te guste. Y cuando lo termine en español, creo que lo trad¡uciré en ingles, para que así tambien otras personas que hablen otros idiomas lo puedan leer, gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
**Anzu:** jeje, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho, gracias por leer mi fic, aquí esta la continuación, espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando tu comentarios, mucha gracias, cuidate igual.

Nos vemos, adiós.

**_RuBiAx_**


	3. La loca suelta del manicomio

23/10/2003  
  
¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Capitulo Tres: La loca suelta del manicomio  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
  
Notas Iniciales: Hola todo el mundo ¿cómo están?, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar comentarios. Mientras más reviews, más inspiración y así subo más rápido los capítulos.  
  
De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, aunque la verdad es que no es mi culpa ya que este capítulo estaba terminado hace muuucho, lo que pasa es que no se que fue lo que se le entro a FanFiction.net que no me quería subir el doc en Document Manager. Había estado tratando desde hace una semana (le cambie el nombre, lo escribí al revés, al derecho, de lado, para el otro, lo puse como documento, como solo texto, como página web... ¬¬ y ni así) .U_U. De verdad lo siento mucho, solo espero que para el próximo capítulo fanfiction no me de problemas. Pero aquí esta lo prometido, es un hecho. ^_^  
  
Siento que a algunas personas no les guste mucho la idea de Tea y Kaiba como pareja (la verdad es que al principio yo también estaba como que :p ...) pero como que después me fue gustando por que la verdad no hay mejor pareja que la pareja dispareja, jeje, espero que este capítulo les guste.  
  
Capítulo Tres: La loca suelta del manicomio  
  
*********************************************************P.O.V DE SETO *********************************************************  
  
Estaba yo de lo mas tranquilo en la costa, ah cuanto adoraba estar ahí, el mar y el viento siempre me han calmado, entonces me acerco mas a la orilla del acantilado en el cual estaba, adoraba hacer eso desde niño porque es sentir como si volara, me hace sentir libre como un ave, libre de todo el trabajo que siempre tengo, libre de todas mis responsabilidades, entonces de repente oigo un grito en mi espalda "NO!", auch, fue como si de un gorila se tratara algo se me tiró encima, lanzándonos a ambos al suelo, pero que persona mas imprudente, acaso ¿estaba loca o algo así?, que hasta ni siquiera aquí puedo tener un poco de paz, entonces cuando logro recuperarme del noqueo, me comienzo a parar y luego me volteo para decirle a ese extraño unas cuantas cosas.  
  
"Oye, ¿quien crees que eres? ¿ Acaso estas loco o que?", entonces me di cuenta de que era un mujer vestida en un t-shirt amarillo y unos jeans largos campana, con una mochilita negra que por el impacto estaba tirada a cuatro metros de nosotros.  
  
"¿Oye quieres que llame al manicomio para decir que una de sus para decir que una de sus pacientes se fugó? ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?".  
  
"Lo siento" oí que me dijo, "¿Esta usted bien?" "Se que la vida a veces es dura pero no lo solucionará si se tira del acantilado". ... Esa voz.... entonces la chica voltea su mirada y entonces me di cuenta de que era ella.  
  
"¿Tirarme del acantilado?" le pregunté a lo que ella me mira con una cara de confusión mas grande que la mía.  
  
"Acaso, Seto eso no era lo que ibas a hacer?". Ah me llamo por mi nombre, que bien me sentía, que bello parecía cuando sus hermosos labios lo decían, pero simplemente no era la ocasión perfecta.  
  
"Claro que no, simplemente me gusta acercarme al acantilado, me hace sentir... libre... como si volara"  
  
" Ah, era eso, discúlpame, creí... yo creí... olvídalo, lo siento".  
  
Entonces, me fijé en ella, todavía estaba en el suelo, y para colmo tenía una cara de vergüenza, esta más roja que un tomate, si no fuera por la situación hubiera creído que se estaba asfixiando, así que le ofrecí mi mano para que se pudiera parar. "Gracias" oí que murmuro.  
  
"Deberías pensar antes de actuar como una loca suelta del manicomio" le dije con resentimiento por haberme tirado al suelo.  
  
"Je je si, creo que si", me respondió poniéndose mas roja todavía.  
  
Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio hasta que yo lo interrumpí "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Es que.. yo..." y apareció ese tilde de rojo en sus hermosas mejillas " Yo quería devolverte tu abrigo" y me lo entregó. "Disculpa que este sucio, parece que con la caída... disculpa"  
  
Levanto mi ceja en forma de ´bueno... ¬¬ nunca le vuelvo a dar nada a esta niña´ y lo tomé en mis manos, y entonces hubo un roce, sentí como mi piel ardía contra la suya y sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar mas rápido, creía que se me iba a salir ¿por qué es que ella me hace sentir así?, ¿no parezco mi yo normal? ¿por qué con ella soy una persona diferente? ¿por favor que alguien me responda a estas preguntas o me volveré loco? Y entonces su melodiosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos (¿melodiosa? Desde cuando esa palabra existe en mi vocabulario) pero entonces la oí decir.  
  
"Se que te he hecho pasar muchas últimamente, pero me preguntaba..." estaba nerviosa y su cara toda roja "si como modo de disculpas, aceptarías ir conmigo, si deseas a una fiesta que se va a dar en un club nuevo que hay por aquí, dicen que será lo máximo, ¿te gustaría ir?"  
  
O_O!!!! Ella me estaba invitando a salir?!!!! Como me puedo negar a eso, primero muerto, eso era lo que había estado deseando toda la semana, aunque no en estas circunstancias (¬¬)  
  
"Bueno... creo que estoy libre esta noche, así que te acompañare, además no quiero que me pongan reputación de bárbaro por dejar a niñas como tu solas en tales lugares" dije fingiendo estar desinteresado, ok ¿por qué es que salen de mi boca palabras que no deseo? Por que la verdad era que me moría por salir con ella, pero ella simplemente se limito a sonreír, oh Dios que bella es cuando sonríe.  
  
"Esta bien, pues vamos, porque comienza a las siete, además va a cantar un salsero que me fascina Gilberto Santa Rosa, creo que será genial" me dijo muy entusiasmada.  
  
"Si" dije, a pesar de que también me gustaba, la verdad era que cantaba muy bien el hombre y sus canciones eran reconocidas y en toda Latinoamérica y el mundo y había que reconocérselo.  
  
Entonces nos encaminamos a el club, hoy era The Salsa Night y el club estaba repleto de arriba abajo, entramos sin problemas gracias a mi gran influencia, y nos sentamos en una mesa mas o menos apartada del genterío, ug cuanto odio yo tanta gente en un mismo lugar pero por estar con ella lo pasaría por alto esta noche.  
  
Entonces de repente se apaga la música del DJ y se ilumina un escenario, sale un hombre de mediana edad y grita "¿Cómo están todos?"  
  
Entonces la multitud se enloquece y mi acompañante comenzó a aplaudir y a vocear, supongo que ese era el artista, entonces comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones mas populares y dijo que eran para lo enamorados ¨ Almas Gemelas ¨ , yo no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, a pesar de que soy buen bailarín porque la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza bailar antes tanta multitud entonces, Tea se voltea hacia mi, y me dice, "Sabes me fascina bailar salsa, en verdad me fascina bailar de todo porque en eso es que me quiero convertir"  
  
"¿Una bailarina?" le pregunté y ella me dijo "Si", vaya que pulla ni mas grande para que la sacara a bailar, y cuando iba a hacerlo me interrumpe un tipo, que por cierto era muy desagradable,  
  
"Tea! ¡Cuánto tiempo!", ella como que mas o menos incómoda le dice "Hola....-_-....Johnny", parece que no le caía bien el tipo.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí" le pregunto el tal Johnny.  
  
"Estoy con un amigo" dijo ella con el tinte rojo en sus mejillas "Te presento a Seto Kaiba", entonces el muy indecente se voltea hacia mi y repite "¿Seto Kaiba?" y me mira con ojos incrédulos.  
  
"El mismo en persona" le dije algo enfadado por su interrupción entonces se voltea y le dice a Tea un "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós", que cobarde, odio a las personas cobardes, entonces me doy cuenta que Tea deja salir un suspiro y se voltea hacia mi y me dice "Gracias por estar conmigo, me libraste de un muy mal rato" yo solo me le quede mirando en silencio, solo observando esa hermosa cara.  
  
Entonces veo que para la música y el cantante grita "¿Quieren mas?!!!" y todos lo presentes vocean "SI!!!" a lo que el cantante dijo "Bueno, aquí les viene otra especial ¨ Yo la Agarro Bajando ¨.  
  
De repente y sin saber como y porque me volteo hacia Tea y le pregunto "¿Quieres bailar?" , pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿acaso estoy loco? ¿Qué le pasó a mi vergüenza de antes? Creo que el solo ver su hermosa cara me llevó a realizar tan vergonzosa pregunte, pero para el colmo de todos los colmos ella no me oyó bien debido al alto volumen de la música.  
  
Vaya mi suerte, por fin me decido a pedírselo y ella ni siquiera lo escucha bien, entonces armándome de valor, y no es que no lo tenga simplemente que me avergüenza un poco pedir este tipo de cosas, la verdad es que desde joven he tenido ese problema, terror a bailar con las chicas por que tal vez alguna de ella hubieran dicho que bailo mal o algo así, por lo que cogí clases desde muy joven con una tal Doña Chicha, que lo único malo que tenía era la edad, por que ella si que se movía, pero dejando atrás el pasado y enfrentando el presente, Por Dios ya tengo 19.  
  
Por lo que yo me le acerco al oído y le pregunto mas seductivamente que otra cosa, esta chica me esta cambiando incluso la actitud, no se lo que ella me hace que me impulsa a hacer cosas que normalmente nunca hago "¿Qué si quieres bailar?" ella toda roja asiente, entonces nos paramos de la mesa en que estábamos y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, esta sería una noche espectacular.  
  
Fin del capítulo tres.  
  
A.N. Ok ¿Qué les pareció? Parece que Anzu esta cambiando mucho a nuestro Kaiba. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, y los dejo con algunas interrogantes ¿Bailará Seta Kaiba bien salsa? ¿Qué pasará después, por que por lo que parece nuestros amigos se están acercando más y mas?.... Además aparecerá una rival en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan  
  
Reviews, people, reviews, que mientras más tenga, más me inspiro para seguir escribiendo... :P y mientras más escribo, hay mas lectores contentos, ^_-. Y también subo los capítulos más rápido.  
  
Bueno, si quieren saber quién es Gilberto Santa Rosa, es un cantante de salsa (muy bueno), si quieren pueden bajar las canciones de el, en el fic les presento dos canciones de el (las cuales le pertenecen), les aseguro es muy bueno. En el siguiente capítulo están los lyrics de una de ellas.  
  
Además el fin de semana pasado comenzó a presentarse el Concierto Presidente que se realiza en mi país (República Dominicana), en donde vienen muchos artistas como Juanes, Bacilos, Chayanne, Gilberto Santa Rosa, la Ley, Ricardo Arjona, Ricardo Montaner, Milly Quesada, Sergio Vargas, el Grupo Aventura, El gran Combo de Puerto Rico, Los ilegales, Rosario Flores y Monchy y Alexandra (JAJA yo fui :P ..., pero solo uno de los tres días .u_u.) Yo fui el sábado, que aperidá de concierto, estuvo chulísimo, me encantó, JAJA, yo fui y ustedes no :P. Todos los artistas que vi estuvieron genial (Milly Quesada, Ricardo Montaner, La ley Y Arjona. (les recomiendo todas las canciones de estos últimos dos, son buenísimas) Ricardo Arjona estuvo espectacular!!!, yo que no era tan fanática de el, me encantó, es mas me gusto tanto que cuando haya un concierto, iré en primera fija, jeje. Además me tripio lo que él dijo, dijo que hubo una persona que le inspiró a escribir la canción "Me Enseñaste" cuando era joven. ..........................Flash Back.........................  
  
Yo antes cuando era joven, ustedes saben cuando uno esta experimentando... los besos y esas cosas, bueno, pues yo como no sabía muy bien eso, tenía una vecina que me acepto ayudar con gusto. ^_-. Me dijo: Ricardito, lección # 1, quien te dijo que los besos se guardan solo para la persona especial, te mintió a cualquiera le puedes dar un beso.... (y el público loco...yo incluida). Ricardito lección #2 quien te dijo que el único lugar que existe para besar es la boca, te mintió, hay muchas partes en las que se dan los besos...(Y todo el mundo gritando como locos) Y un día, Ricardo se enteró que su vecina se iba a mudar, entonces el la fue a buscar y la cuando la encontró ella le dijo: Ricardito lección #3 Quien te dijo que los besos mejoran con la práctica te mintió, los besos mejoran con el corazón. (ahhhh, Y yo loca, voceando y saltando como....una loca suelta de un manicomio, jeje)  
  
Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, fue algo... diferente... Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, también pueden agregarme a mi MSN si quieren hablar conmigo más abiertamente. Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado "La velada imperfecta"  
  
"Estoy aquí porque me lo pidió una amiga, Shirley" ... ok démosles, para atrás a la cinta... amiga, ¡¿AMIGA?! eso es lo que soy para él, y después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, creo que creí mal, fui una idiota al creer que el estaba enamorado de mi, fue algo estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Anzu: Gracias por responder a mi interrogante, me alegra mucho que estés tan pendiente a mi fic y que hasta me hayas puesto en tus favoritos, me siento muy feliz!!!! Ok de verdad se que este fic tiene una pareja extraña, pero como leíste arriba, las mejores parejas son las disparejas!!! Jeje, cuídate mucho y gracias por estar al tanto de mi fic. Y gracias por decir que esta muy bueno (God bless you, girl) jeje, no pero fuera de coro, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Radfel: siento mucho que no te guste la pareja (ya se me fue la alegría), pero gracias por tus comentarios aunque fue algo contradictorio por que déjame ver si entiendo No te gusta la pareja, pero si te gusta mi fic (dentro de lo que cabe) (¡jey!), por lo menos te gusta lo que escribo y eso me hace feliz, gracias por alentarme, la verdad es que ya me han dicho que mi fic es el primero con esa pareja que esta en español, y me dijeron que hay muchos en ingles con ellos juntos, tal vez es por eso que algunas personas se lo encuentra raro. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, a pesar de que no te agrada mucho la pareja (a ver si después de que lo termine, te acabe gustando :P), por que la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustaba al principio, pero simplemente un día se me vino la idea a la cabeza y me gusto (luego de ver el capítulo en donde el la rescata en la pelea Yugi/Joey-Marik). Bueno cuídate, gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (La verdad no entiendo por que no te gusta Anzu, yo me la encuentro bien, jeje si ya leí tu biografía, jeje y yo que creía que yo era loca) ^____^"""  
  
Bulmercury: gracias por tu review otra vez, y ya ves que acertaste cuando adivinaste que el muchacho del acantilado era Seto (Bueno la verdad es que no era muy difícil de adivinar), me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo y espero que te agrade este, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas con mi historia, cuídate mucho, bye.  
  
Ale Navarro: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, bueno la persona del acantilado es... vamos, si era muy fácil, claro que era Seto, jeje. Gracias por haberme respondido a mi interrogante, y gracias por estar pendiente en mi fic, aquí esta el capítulo tres (que espero que te haya agradado) y no te preocupes que vienen muchos más en camino. Espero que me sigas escribiendo tus comentarios, de verdad me inspiran mucho, bueno cuídate mucho, bye.  
  
Chibi_Mela: gracias por tu opinión, ¿Verdad que se ven lindo juntos?, me encantan las parejas así, las parejas que son totalmente opuestas, jeje gracias, aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, bye.  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: ya ves que tenias razón, la persona del acantilado era Kaiba (esa era facil ¿no?), gracias me das aliento al decirme que te gusta mi fic, me alientas a seguir escribiendo, espero que te agrade este capítulo, y no te preocupes el siguiente no esta muy lejos. ^_^" (solo si fanfiction no me causa problemas, porque de que este escrito, lo esta :D  
  
MISAO: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo (Ya creía yo que a nadie casi le gustaba mi fic). No te preocupes que los siguientes capítulos ya estás listos (casi) lo único es que esta .... pagina me sigue dando problemas para subirlos. .***, por lo que tardo mucho en subirlos, (llevó casi una semana tratando de subir este.... Bueno, pero gracias por todo, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, y los comentarios son apreciados. Ah! Y gracias por el email, y gracias por corregirme con los ojos de Tea (te soy sincera y siempre yo los vi de ese color... bueno... aunque la verdad es que cuando lo veo, nunca me fijo mucho en ese... pero gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.  
  
Gracias a todos!!! Nos vemos en la próxima!!!! 


	4. La Velada Imperfecta

29/10/03  
  
¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero cuatro de mi historia, disfrútenlo. Este es un fic que se vuelve Universo Alterno osea que sale un poco fuera de la realidad de la serie a medida que pasan los capítulos, ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?. Bueno lo que quiero decir es que no es muy pegado a la trama de la serie. Espero que me hayan entendido, sino pueden mandarme un email y con gusto les responderé sus cuestionantes.  
  
Capítulo Cuatro: La velada Imperfecta  
  
********************** P.O.V DE TEA *********************  
  
No puedo creer que Seto Kaiba me pidiera que bailara con él, y aparte me lo pide con ese tono tan seductivo, AY como me gustaría......, Tea por Dios aleja esos pensamientos de ti, eso si que parece que lo rojo no se me quita porque desde que mi madre me aclaró los pensamientos, y me hizo ver que Seto me gusta aunque sea un poco, cada vez que lo veo o hablo con el me pongo toda roja y no lo puedo controlar!!!  
  
Pero bueno, caminamos hasta el centro de la pista de baile y la canción comenzó a sonar, el coloco sus manos en posición de baile, puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y yo le puse la mía en el hombro y unimos las manos restantes en el aire esperando la música, para ser sincera me encantaba estar así tan cerca de el, des u cuerpo bien formado, y sentir sus tremendos brazos todos musculosos, no estaba tan nerviosa de que estuviera tan cerca de mi porque yo se bailar muy bien, este es mi territorio, aún así sentía mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora, pero bueno acaso ¿bailará él bien? Tal vez si porque Seto Kaiba es bueno en todo, si no, no sería tan arrogante. Entonces comenzó la música.  
  
Déjala tranquila, entretenida con su juego de pasión,  
  
Que a mí me esta gustando,  
  
Me encanta su estrategia,  
  
Que me va enamorando.  
  
Tiene mucha gracia y manifiesta su conducta a perfección,  
  
Que es lo anda buscando,  
  
Me intriga con su magia,  
  
Que ella estará tramando.  
  
Mi cuestionante se vio respondida en el momento que la música comenzó, Seto es un haz en el baile, me daba vueltas que yo aprendí difícilmente cuando estaba en mis clases de baile entonces siento que me acerca a él y baja la cabeza "Cuanta verdad tienen esas palabras" me susurro al oído.  
  
Ay me quería morir!!! La verdad es que cada vez él me atrae más y más, pero ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Acaso es porque es buen parecido?, ¿acaso solo me atrae físicamente? ¿acaso será por que cada vez que me encuentro a solas con él se vuelve una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocía antes? ¿o será simplemente por que me salvó?.  
  
Yo no se cual será la respuesta correcta, lo único que se es que Seto Kaiba, el hombre de corazón de piedra, me estaba gustando cada vez más.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Pide una vez mi corazón y al mar entregaré,  
  
Es como un sueño, del que no despierto.  
  
Y por eso déjala que siga,  
  
Yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando.  
  
Déjala que siga,  
  
Yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando.  
  
Suena un poco irónico el negar que no he perdido la razón,  
  
Si estoy descontrolado,  
  
Y de robarle un beso, ganas no me han faltado.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Pide una vez mi corazón y al mar entregare,  
  
Es como un sueño, del que no despierto.  
  
Y por eso, déjala que siga,  
  
Yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando, yo la agarro bajando.  
  
Déjala que siga,  
  
Yo la agarro bajando, ya agarro bajando y o la agarro bajando.  
  
Déjala que siga, la agarro bajando,  
  
Cuando baje de esa nube, se va a dar cuenta que la estoy enamorando.  
  
Déjala que siga, la agarro bajando,  
  
Que su estrategia es muy buena , pero mi plan esta funcionando.  
  
Ay Déjala, déjala, déjala, déjala que siga  
  
Que me entregara su vida como yo estoy pensando.  
  
Déjala que siga, la agarro bajando,  
  
En su juego de pasión se le nota la intención, pero yo no estoy jugando.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Que esta jugando, me esta enamorando, se esta aprovechando pero  
  
cuando baje claro que me va a querer.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Déjala que siga subiendo, que cuando este descendiendo yo la voy a convencer.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Y todo lo que sube y sube.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Aunque entre por la nubes a la tierra va al volver.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer,  
  
Que estará planeando tramando todavía no lo sé.  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que caer ,  
  
Oye déjala que suba.  
  
Déjala que yo la agarraré.  
  
Terminamos de bailar, guao, Seto de verdad podía ser un bailarín profesional, nunca me repitió ninguna vuelta...., uf que bien baila, creo que hasta me hace competencia y eso que he estado en clases de baile desde pequeña, parecía una novata a su lado... pero como no si, Seto Kaiba siempre tiene que ser perfecto en todo, lo cual a veces me saca de quicio por su arrogancia, pero también hace que me de vueltas el corazón ya que lo que me susurro al oído mientras bailábamos todavía me tiene toda roja, ¿de verdad yo también le gusto, aunque sea un poco a él?  
  
Por favor que sea verdad, despiértenme, pellízquenme, porque debo estar soñando.  
  
Entonces en el escenario entraron otro grupo de cantantes, me voltee todavía un poco sonrojada hacia Seto, ay, pero que guapo se veía bajo la luz de los reflectores. Entonces me pregunto ¡¿Amablemente?!  
  
"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" yo media anonadada por su amabilidad solo asentí, entonces fuimos a la barra y Seto le pidió dos "Amagetos" al bar tender, verdad es que no tenía ni la misma mínima idea de que era eso porque yo no soy una persona muy bebedora que se diga, lo máximo que he llegado a probar la cerveza, fue una vez, hace un año en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joey, el me hizo que me tomará unas cuantas, a pesar de que no me gusta, pero como el es mi amigo y era el cumpleañero no tuve más remedio que acceder además que el me había dicho que no me pasaría nada, pero me arrepiento mucho el haberle hecho caso a sus palabras, por que me emborraché, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue la resaca al otro día, yo sentía como la cabeza me quería estallar en mil y un pedacitos, fue horrible, duré todo el día en la cama, entre vomitar, dolor y mareo. Nunca volví a beber después de eso, incluso no le hablé a Joey durante dos semanas.  
  
Bueno pero olvidado el asunto y volviendo a la realidad veo que Seto se me queda mirando y me pregunta como todo un caballero ¬¬ "¿Pero que bicho te picó, si solo es jugo de naranja con un poco de sangría"  
  
A lo que yo solo pude responder "Es que en el pasado tuve una muy mala experiencia con la bebida, desde entonces no bebo, pero si tiene jugo de naranja lo aceptaré"  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Te emborrachaste en el pasado?"  
  
"Eh, si, fue horrible" ¿porque dije eso?, debió pensar que yo era solo una chiquilla estúpida, que nunca había bebido alcohol, aunque bueno eso en parte era verdad.  
  
Pero parece que el vio mi vergüenza y se voltea por lo que no le puedo mirar la cara ya que estaba fija en otra dirección, solo oí su voz que me dijo "No te preocupes por eso, que todos en algún momento de la vida pasamos por ese mal rato.  
  
Yo solo me atiné a sonreír para mi misma, él, el no quería que yo me sintiera mal por eso, ahh que considerado... espera el nombre de Seto Kaiba con la palabra considerado en una oración, Dios ¿Se estará acabando el mundo?  
  
Cuando estuvieron listas nuestras bebidas regresamos a nuestra mesa, y la encontramos ocupada por unas persona muy...¿enamoradas?  
  
Ok sin comentarios era un pareja que si no fuera por la ropa que llevaban lo estarían haciendo ahí mismo, por lo que decidimos que era mejor salir un poco afuera, la verdad era que este ambiente ya me estaba comenzando a molestar, porque habían demasiadas personas juntas y muchas de ellas fumando.  
  
Odio cuando las personas fuman, que acaso no saben que eso podría matarlos, y a los que los rodean igual ya que se contaminan por el humo del cigarrillo que entra en los pulmones, ¡Que acaso no tienen conciencia del riesgo que tienen al hacer esto, para ellos, para nosotros e incluso para el medio ambiente!  
  
Salimos afuera y habían varias personas ahí, algunas exhibiendo sus nuevos carros, otros, al igual que nosotros solo estaban ahí parados para matar el tiempo y disfrutar de un sábado por la noche, pero también habían un grupo de mujeres vestidas muy vulgarmente para mi gusto, parecían como si estuvieran seduciendo y llamando a hombres simplemente para no pasar la noche sin compañía.  
  
De repente Seto se voltea quedando cara a cara conmigo y con ojos ¿sinceros? Me dice "Te ves decente esta noche" "Gracias" le respondí yo tímidamente a su comentario que a pesar de parecer frío y duro, se que le costo mucho decirlo.  
  
Entonces con el ceño fruncido me dice "Esta velada hubiera sido totalmente perfecta si no hubiéramos tenido que soportar al tipejo ese desagradable que te saludo, de verdad no se como puedes conocer personas de esa talla, debe se que Wheeler te está influenciando demasiado"  
  
Ok déjame aclarar esto de una manera compresible ¡¿ACASO SETO ESTABA CELOSO DE JOHNNY?! Uno ese era un hecho sorprendente y Dos no tenía por que estarlo, ugg de solo pensar en Johnny se me eriza la piel, es que ese tipo me llega a los nervios.  
  
Este momento ahora si es digno de recordar Seto Kaiba celoso, todo un espectáculo, único en la vida.  
  
El se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído "¿Y sabes con que siempre termina una hermosa velada?" ok ahora yo parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba, me iba a besar, de nuevo, pero esta vez sin galleta y sin rapidez y estupidez, me iba a besar de verdad.  
  
Entonces, lentamente rodeo con una sus manos la cintura y se agachó hacia mi y con su otra mano me acarició la mejilla suavemente y susurro "Dios, ¿por qué eres tan bella?" ehh, ¡¿qué, que?¡ ¿qué es lo que me acaba de decir?, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar más por que con eso nuestros labios se unieron, en un suave y cálido beso, pero que después se fue tornando más y más ferviente, y profundizándose a cada segundo, entonces ya no parecía un beso, parecía más que queríamos llegar al alma, si..., no fue solo un beso, fue un beso que traspaso nuestras almas, fue un beso de necesidad, de...de... ¿amor?.  
  
Cuando nos vimos en la necesidad de respirar nos separamos, traté de alejarme un poco de él, pero él me lo impidió por lo que nos quedamos ahí juntos abrazados.  
  
¿Será posible que Seto Kaiba, el hombre de corazón de hierro, frío como el hielo, se esta enamorando de mi? ¿Y acaso yo correspondo también a esos sentimientos?  
  
Estábamos ahí parados frente al club cuando nuestro hermoso momento se ve interrumpido por una de esas... que estaban ahí .  
  
"¿Kaiba?, ¡pero si eres tu! ¿Que haces aquí? Tu no eres una persona muy sociable que digamos" y se acerco lentamente hacía el empujándome en el camino y lo beso... LO BESO y delante de mi cara, no lo puedo creer. "Oye, por que no recuperamos el tiempo perdido, eh" oí que le dijo, pero que descarada.  
  
Seto se separo de ella y serenamente le dijo "Estoy aquí porque me lo pidió una amiga, Shirley" ... ok démosles para atrás a la cinta... amiga, ¡¿AMIGA?! eso es lo que soy para él, y después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, creo que creí mal, fui una idiota al creer que él estaba enamorado de mi, fue algo estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, Seto Kaiba es un estúpido por enredarme en sus redes y jugar conmigo, jugar con mis sentimientos.  
  
Entonces la ¨chica¨ se acerca a mi y le dice "Kaiba, no deberías llevar a la niña a casa, me parece que se le pasó la hora de dormir" pero que descarada, la muy estúpida esta ordenándome que hacer. Una cosa es que me engañen y otra muy distinta es que me insulten.  
  
"Además con ella aquí no podemos hacer... tu sabes, lo nuestro" O-O ok aquí quede, osea que esta cualquiera ha... ha... dormido con mi Seto.  
  
Me quedé anonadada, ya no tuve ni palabras ni el valor para responderle a sus insultos.  
  
Me dolió, dolió es poco, sentí como mi corazón se partía en pequeñitos pedacitos, chiquititicos e irreparables, sentía como lágrimas se me venían a los ojos, Seto Kaiba solo jugó conmigo cuando tenía a otra. El me subió a lo más alto del cielo solo para dejarme caer y reírse de mi cuando estuviera en el suelo.  
  
Yo simplemente me voltee hacia donde él, por su mirada parecía que estaba furioso, parecía que tampoco le había gustado tal comentario delante de mí, creo, pero no me importó, ella lo dijo, lo que dijo esta mujer, parece ser cierto porque sus ojos también reflejaban arrepentimiento, pero noooo, esto no se queda así, a mi no me engaña nadie, por lo que opté por la mejor decisión ya que estaba dolida, y cansada, y con un corazón roto, elegí la retirada, si Seto quiere a esta mujer, pues que se quede con ella, y que a mi me olvide por que nunca volveré a caer de nuevo en las redes de otro hombre.  
  
Yo solo susurré a ellos con mi cabeza baja "No, no se preocupen, que ya me voy así no los molestaré con mi presencia... Kaiba, hasta nunca" y con eso me fui corriendo hacia mi casa.  
  
Fin del capítulo Cuatro  
  
A.N. Ahhh, ¡qué a pasado aquí! ¿¡Quien diablos es Shirley?! Por lo que se ve es una mujer del pasado de Seto, como afectará esto la relación de nuestros protagonistas... ¿Será verdad la declaración de Tea de nunca volver a amar?... yo lo dudo por que no se elige ni el momento ni a quien amar, solo nuestro corazón es que nos dicta esa verdad... ustedes ni se imaginan lo que viene, esperen el próximo capítulo para saber lo que sucede luego de esta aparición de una rival en el amor. (Jaja que mala soy)  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, también me pueden agregar al MSN si quieren hablar conmigo directamente.  
  
Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que suba un capítulo pueden agregarse a mi lista en rubiax.notifylist.com.  
  
Avances para el capítulo cinco titulado "Mi chapulín Colorado" (¬¬ no se rían del nombre, esos que saben que es el chapulín colorado y para los que no, lo explico al final del siguiente capítulo)  
  
"Amigo... resulta y viene al caso que la joven que tienen ahí, es amiga, mas que amiga mía, por lo que ustedes pagarán bien CARO en haberla hecho sufrir así esta noche, así que prepárense para LA paliza de su vida"  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Bulmercury: Hey como siempre una fiel lectora y consejera, jeje, de verdad gracias. Si yo pensé lo mismo ¿salsa en Japón?.... o-o" pensé: "eso como que no esta U_UXXX", pero después pensé que en todos los países hay lugar para todo, hay muchos lugares que tocan diferentes tipos de música porque en dicho país hay una liga de diferentes culturas, osea personas que vienen de otras partes, por ejemplo, en mi país, lo que mayormente se baila es merengue...pero cuando yo voy a la discoteca yo bailo merengue, salsa, pop, reggea, tecno e incluso las inclasificables, osea hay lugar para todo, y como en un país también hay otras personas de otras culturas (por ej Estados Unidos) existen lugares diferentes, osea variados para el gusto de cada quien, por eso es que puse salsa por que me gusta (Y también porque fue la única canción que encontré que tenía una letra que estaba buscando)... mentira (en realidad es que al escribirlo la estaba escuchando y por eso me gusto) ^_^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Mau...: bueno. que puedo decirte. para los gustos se hicieron los colores y si no te gusta el color pues entonces no lo veas, si no te gusta la pareja o mi fic, entonces no lo leas, porque honestamente yo no te estoy obligando... Se que tal ves te encuentres la pareja "ridícula" o "repugante" pero considero que todo el mundo debe mantener la mente abierta, por que en este mundo existen diversos tipos de personas con diferentes gustos, por lo que hay que aceptar a los demás (aunque sean lo mas extraño) si no quieres estar solo(a) en la vida. Pero.... en fin... esa es mi opinión, pero creo que debiste darle una oportunidad al fic, ya que ni pasaste del capítulo uno. Honestamente a mi tampoco me gustaba la pareja, hasta que los visualice juntos, además en esta pagina lo que hay son FANfics, osea historias creadas para y por el gusto de cada quien. Lamento si te sientes ofendida de algún modo por lo que acabo de decir, y siento mucho que no te gustase el fic, ya que tu tienes tus gustos y yo los respeto.  
  
Radfel: oye siento si te insulte con lo de loca (es una expresión o por lo menos así la usamos en mi país los jóvenes "¿Tal ´ta loca o que?" es una expresión coloquial para decirle a alguien como que... es muy extrovertido o algo así) y claro que no te odio, tus tienes tus gustos y yo los respeto. Me alegra que te gustara mi fic (aunque sea imaginándote a Anzu por otro o.o") Si al igual que a ti cuando yo veía la serie, me molestaba esos comentarios sobre blablabla que ella hacía, pero después como que fue dejando eso, y que se yo, me inspiro a hacerla la protagonista de mi fic. El porque ella no le dio las gracias a Seto cuando el la rescato creo que ya la había dicho, pero bueno, si te fijas bien en ese capítulo, ella sale volada de la silla hacia sus amigos luego de que Mokuba le quitara las cuerdas, y le pasa por al lado con Mokuba, sin ni siquiera mirarle(¬¬ que malagradecida). Pero bueno... Seto bailando salsa (y imaginándolo con un sombrero de frutas..) esta medio rarito, pero si lo llevamos a la vida común todo el mundo a esa edad va a las discotecas, clubes o fiestas... osea... que... bueno así lo puse, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me mandas tus comentarios ¿si? Bueno nos veremos.  
  
Chibi_Mela: Uaoh, el mejor fis de Yugi Oh que has leído, que título me has dado, estoy sorprendida, no creí que mi fic fuera tan bueno, además que hay muchas personas que no les gusta la pareja..... Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente saldrá muy pronto.  
  
Kisuna-chan y Yami Kisuna: (¿son dos verdad?) gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi fic, siento que no les gustara mucho la pareja, pero bueno... que se le va a hacer.... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 4 y ya ven quien fue la rival que apareció (y no fue Kitsunita ^.^).  
  
Monik: Hey, gracias por tu recomendación, ahora mismo lo voy a buscar para leerlo, gracias por tus comentarios (esos tipos de comentarios son los que me ayudan a inspirarme, pero lo único malo fue que llego en mal tiempo porque esta semana y la siguiente estoy de exámenes U_U,,,) Gracias por el email que me mandaste (¿fuiste tu verdad?), aprecio mucho esa ayuda, gracias, ahora mismo voy a ponerme a indagar n la pagina. Gracias por esmerarte a escribirme un mail tan largo (no mucho gente lo hace) y por tus consejos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo le agregara un poco de acción y rivalidad a la historia, para que no se aburran, además no tienen ni la más mínima idea de las vueltas que le voy a dar a este fic (jajaja, ya verán que al final se quedarán sorprendidos) tal vez dentro de unos capítulos les suelte algo, nos vemos.  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima!!!! Adiós 


	5. Mi Chapulín Colorado

05/11/03  
¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Mi Chapulín Colorado  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo sin siquiera darte cuenta? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: Bueno, creo que con el capitulo 4 ya lo viste (a Seto).... digo, leíste,.... perdón.... imaginaste bailando salsa, aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero que te guste, Si quieres agregarte a mi lista, para que te envié un email cada vez que suba un capitulo, puedes en rubiax.notifylist.com ^_^, no te olvides de mandar tus comentarios, adiós.  
  
Bulmercury: te agradezco mucho que me pongas un review en cada capítulo, me fascina cuando las personas lo hacen, supongo que con el título del avance sabías más o menos de que se trataba este capítulo, pero bueno..... aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado  
  
Lizzy: Gracias por tus comentarios y por decirme que mi fic es uno de los mejores y que soy buena escritora ,,,,o.o,,,, (estoy sonrojada de la alegría, jeje) Bueno acerca de que aparezcan los demás personajes de la serie, bueno... aparecerán pero en un plano secundario (pero no te preocupes que voy a tratar de integrarlos más) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, déjame tus comentarios ^_^.  
  
Ale Navarro: pues claro que me va gustar la música de Arjona, es estupenda, es la mejor de mundo (bueno, no tanto) pero el canta muy jevi, a mi particularmente me encanta su estilo, porque él siempre como que canta cosas relacionadas a la realidad (canta sobre realidades de la vida) por eso me fascina, al igual que la Ley. Me encanta que me dejen reviews (no importa si son las mismas personas en todos los capítulos, es más así es mucho mejor, porque son mis lectores fijos, además que me dicen de errores y cosas así, Gracias) Bueno...jeje lo de la otra... va influir mucho en la trama de la historia, así que prepárate para lo que viene... por que eso no se solucionará ahora (bueno aunk si temporalmente en estos siguientes capítulos, pero después... mejor me callo para que no se me safé algo que pasará, jeje) Espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides enviarme tus comentarios. Bye.  
  
Chibi-Mela: jeje lo se =.= el título de este capítulo está ridículo, especialmente para las personas que conocen quien es el chapulín colorado, lo siento, pero no lo puedo cambiar, como ya lo puse en el preview, y este lleva ya como cinco días publicado.... pero bueno, eso no importa, ya te darás cuenta porque lo puse, jeje, espero que te agrade este capítulo, no olvides punchar el botoncito morado cuando termines, bye.  
  
Jennifer S. Lleneri: una de mis fieles lectoras (este es el segundo review tuyo que respondo, lo que pasa con el anterior es que ya había publicado el capítulo 4 cuando leí tu review anterior) gracias por los comentarios tan alentadores, no se si Seto bailando salsa me haya quedado muy bien, ni tampoco lo pelea que hay más adelante (es que no soy muy buena en eso de las peleas, y es porque no me gustan (claro pero me fascina cuando soy yo la que peleo, y aunk no peleo mucho físicamente, me encanta ganar las peleas verbales, jeje)  
  
Radfel: jeje, si es algo que quisiera ver en la serie (pa explotarme de la risa) Seto siento amable o.O?! y bailando O.O?!!!!!!, jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios, bye.  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: hey, gracias por tus comentarios, me has caído muy bien desde que hablamos en el MSN, sobre la canción de Gilberto Santa Rosa te aconsejo que bajes todas las canciones que encuentres de él, son buenísimas te lo aseguro, uff y te quillarías conmigo al saber lo que sucede (dentro de unos capítulos más con la tipeja esa), más abajo verás el Fo que le hecha Kaiba por haberlo besado así delante de Tea. Si a mi me besara un tipo como Kaiba (claro, pero real) yo tampoco sabría que hacer... bueno aui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno aquí esta el capítulo numero cinco de mi historia, disfrútenlo. Y recuerden díganme que opinan, sean honestos, y brutales, solo así mejoraré en el arte de escribir.(Disculpen el nombre tan extraño, lo se, lo iba a cambiar, pero como ya lo había puesto en el preview, pero no se preocupen que el título no tiene nada que ver con la trama ^.. Decidí poner las respuestas a los reviews adelante, como son respuestas a capítulos anteriores, lo veo ilógico ponerlas al final.  
  
Para los que no sepan lo que es un Chapulín Colorado, bueno eso era un programa de televisión vieeeeeejoooooo que daban antes y se trataba de un hombre vestido en un traje rojo con antenitas que se llamaba el Chapulín Colorado, al cual siempre lo llamaban cuando alguien tenía problemas, pero el en ves de resolverlos creaba mas problemas y su lema era: "No contaban con mi astucia" (era muy gracioso de verlo cuando era pequeña por que hacía muchas cosas estúpidas)  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Mi Chapulín Colorado  
  
**********************P.O.V. DE SETO **********************  
  
La vi alejarse corriendo, de nuevo, porque será que todos nuestros encuentros terminan así, ella huyendo de mí luego de un beso, pero recordé el motivo de tal melancolía reflejada en su bella cara, Shirley, mi exnovia si así se podía llamar, espérate mejor dicho mi primera novia, punto de partida para mi descubrimiento de lo secreto, lo que todo chico de 16 años quiere tener y experimentar por primera vez, sexo.  
  
Además me encontraba muy perdido y solo, necesitaba algo en que apoyarme y divertirme un poco fuera de mis problemas con todo eso de tomar en posesión una compañía entera y que mejor diversión que una mujer.  
  
La verdad que ahora me doy cuenta de mis malos gustos en ese entonces, como me pude haber fijado en tal... persona... Ah, ahora recuerdo bien, fue una apuesta, el primero que consiguiera acostarse con ella, la virgencita de la escuela recibía 1,000 dólares de parte de todos, claro que el dinero nunca me hizo falta, pero yo nunca rechazo una apuesta, y la gané, claro con mis atributos, como no lo iba a lograr, por lo visto esta chica ha cambiado mucho desde ese entonces porque ahora parece una puta de la esquina.  
  
Ok entonces en conclusión Shirley no es mi exnovia, bueno, aunque salimos por dos semanas antes de poder acostarme con ella, tenía que conseguírmela, conclusión Shirley = primera chica con quien me acosté. Pero viéndola ahora, me da... asco tan solo pensar que fue a ella que le entregué mi virginidad, si tan solo hubiera conocida a Tea unos años atrás...  
  
De repente un voz por lo que parecía ¿seductora? me transportó a la realidad, era la ramera que me estaba hablando "Oye, ...Hum Seto" ug se me estaba acercando y pasando su mano por mi pectoral bien formado, y por lo visto querían ir mas abajo.  
  
"Por que no vamos a tu casa... y ya sabes.... como en los viejos tiempos, ahora que se ha ido la chiquilla, además que estoy un poco falta de dinero y se que tu puedes suministrármelo muy bien" gota que derramo el vaso, que espumó la poca paciencia que tengo.  
  
"Shirley, si mal no recuerdo" ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Primero, para ti soy Kaiba, señor Kaiba."  
  
"Segundo, nunca me acostaría contigo, tu eres solo una cualquiera, me das lástima, no se en que pensaba cuando me acosté contigo, ah, si, ahora recuerdo una apuesta"  
  
"Tercero, a la que acabas de llamar chiquilla es mi amiga, es una persona decente que se respeta, no como tu, que te acuestas con cualquier hombre por solo dinero"  
  
"Y cuarto, nunca le pago a una mujer para acostarme con ella"  
  
"Ahora te quiero fuera de mi vista y espero no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida o lo lamentaras" Auch, quité sus manos de mi cuerpo y me alejé de ella, me fui por el mismo camino por el cual Tea se había ido.  
  
Y mientras me retiraba solo escuche un chillido que me detuvo.  
  
"¿Acaso no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar cuando me acosté contigo tres años atrás?... creo que no, nunca te preocupaste por nadie... Seto fui la burla del colegio, mis calificaciones bajaron, por lo que perdí mi beca, mi padre murió, y mi madre sola no podía mantenerme en un colegio, así que lo deje todo, el colegio, a mi madre, a mis hermanos, todo... y todo eso solo por acostarme contigo... ¿acaso no entiendes lo que me has hecho sufrir?..."  
  
¿Yo hice eso?, la culpa me invadía, ¿acaso por esa apuesta yo hice eso?, me voltee a verla y me di cuenta de algo, tenía unas muy falsas lágrimas en la cara, lágrimas de cocodrilo, así que esta mentirosa quería hacerme sentir mal, solo para conseguir lo que quería. Eso logró que todo mi enojo estallara.  
  
Si bien era cierto que luego de que nos acostamos juntos nunca más la volví a ver, hasta semanas después del suceso, en donde ella vino y me quería seducir para robarme dinero, pero gracias a mi inteligencia me di cuenta de sus intenciones, desde el momento en que las planeó.  
  
Siempre he sido muy bueno con eso, al mirar a una persona me doy cuenta de sus intenciones, es como si por un poder sobrenatural pudiera ver dentro de sus almas.  
  
Nunca la volví a ver hasta la fecha. Pero había escuchado un rumor de que se había fugado de su casa con un músico.  
  
Así que enojado le dije "Al igual que antes, quiero que te quede muy claro que no me interesan los problemas de otros, si lo perdiste todo fue tu culpa no la mía, fuiste tu quien se fue con el músico ese; Además si crees que me voy a comer tu cuento de la desvalida, te equivocaste, parece que no sabes con quien estas hablando, déjame recordártelo, soy el gran Seto Kaiba, al que nunca lo engañan, quiero que te quede claro. Ahora no quiero ver tu cara otra vez en mi vida o lo pagarás muy caro"  
  
"A mi no me haces eso Seto Kaiba, te arrepentirás" Ja, si tuviera una moneda por todas las personas que me han dicho eso en mi vida sería rico, espera... soy rico, entonces, sería mas rico.  
  
Me fui por el camino que Tea se había retirado, estaba oscuro, parece que no había luz, creo que tendré que pagarles a las generadoras para que me iluminen mas esta zona, no quiero que a Tea le pase algo.  
  
Pero no me di cuenta de algo, cuando salí detrás de Tea, un hombre se le acercó a Shirley y le dijo "¿Cómo va el plan", ella solo sonrió y le respondió "Es un poco testarudo, parece que tiene algo con aquella chica...perfecto, el plan esta marchando a la perfección, mi venganza será cumplida, todos los allegados a Seto Kaiba la sufrirán" a lo que el le respondió "Claro, pero recuerda el trato, además tu conseguirás lo que quieres y yo lo que desde un principio me correspondió y aparte de eso sacaremos partido a la situación, dejaremos a Kaiba en banca rota"  
  
"Jajajaja" y con eso se escondieron en las sombras de la noche.  
  
Iba yo corriendo y entonces como si fuera una señal de Dios oigo un grito agudo "Ahhhhhh, ¡Auxilio!" parece que mis pensamiento se volvieron realidad porque esa era la voz de un muy asustada Tea, entonces corrí como nunca lo había hecho hacía donde escuche la voz, ahí, vi a unos maleantes, parecía que acorralaban a algo, un destello amarillo, Tea llevaba un T-shirt amarillo desde esta tarde cuando me ¨salvó¨ de mi supuesto intento de suicidarme.  
  
Le grité a los tipos "Oigan, ¿que creen que están haciendo?" entonces se voltearon, y fue ahí que pude ver a mi Tea, ¿Mi Tea? Uaoh de verdad esa chica me hacía actuar diferente, pero lo que me dolió fue cuando la vi con la cara llena de lagrimas y su T-Shirt roto, por lo que parecía por la navaja que sujetaba uno de los maleantes.  
  
Entonces uno de ellos me dijo "Amigo vete en paz si no quieres salir lastimado que solo queremos un poco de diversión", entonces me empecé a reír, el tipo me dijo "Entonces... ¿Cuál es el chiste?" me calmé un poco y respondí " Amigo... resulta y viene al caso que la joven que tienen ahí, es amiga, mas que amiga mía, por lo que ustedes pagarán bien CARO en haberla hecho sufrir así esta noche, así que prepárense para LA paliza de su vida" terminado mi discurso me lancé hacía ellos  
  
La verdad es que estos tipos no contaban con mi astucia, Dios pero que estupideces estoy diciendo, parece que el oír tanto a ese amigo de Tea, Wheeler, esta afectando mi juicio que hasta estoy hablando como el Chapulín Colorado.  
  
Pero, bueno, eran cuatro, al primero lo deje inconsciente con un puñetazo antes de que pudiera sacar un arma, al segundo le aplique un llave, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo debido al golpe, el tercero ya había sacado un cuchillo, por lo que me fui por lo in fraude y lo golpee en la zona baja, auch hasta a mi me dolió, cayó como un saco de patatas a suelo amarrándose su miembro, y al cuarto me volteé hacia él, error, tenía una pistola en la mano, con la cual me disparó, pero no lo pude esquivar completamente y la bala me rozó el brazo, ahora si que estaba enojado, olvidándome por un momento de mi herida me lancé sobre él y solo le daba puñetazo tras puñetazo en la cara, pobre tendrá que hacerse una cirugía para cuando termine con el, porque a el fue el que le toco que le descargara toda mi furia, pero una cosa me detuvo de seguir golpeando al inconsciente hombre, sollozos, llantos de mi Tea, ella estaba todavía en el duelo del callejón llorando.  
  
Eso me dolió en el alma, me levanté del suelo, y corrí hacia donde ella le pregunté "¿Estas bien?" pero no obtuve respuesta, los sollozos habían parado, parece que se había quedado dormida, tome a mi inconsciente joya en mis brazos, entonces simplemente le dije "Perdóname" y con eso la levante en mis brazos, estilo recién casados, y fue ahí que sentí el ardor de mi herida, pero no me importó, salí del callejón con una Tea llorosa en brazos y me dirigí a su casa.  
  
En el camino solo tuve un pensamiento en mente, ella, entonces fue ahí que me di cuenta que esta chica ha llegado a tocar a mi corazón, que ella me gusta.... es la primera chica que me a robado el corazón, no por su belleza física, si no por su dulzura, su sonrisa cálida y por el simple hecho de ser como es, por ser ella misma, solo por ser... Tea.  
  
Pero ¿se enamoraría ella de una persona como yo, una persona fría y sombría, con un corazón duro que solo siente lástima por los demás?  
  
Creo que no, eso sería imposible, ella ni siquiera posee amigos así, todos sus amigos la quieren mucho y lo demuestran a diario, yo nunca demuestro sentimiento alguno, aunque con ella simplemente me comporto diferente, es como si una fuerza del espacio me impulsara a ser más bueno con ella.......  
  
Ella posee a Yugi que tiene un corazón dulce y cálido, Wheeler, el payaso del grupo, Tristán el fortachón y la hermana de Wheeler, Serenity como confidente y compañera femenina en el grupo.  
  
Creo que no, ella no necesita a alguien como yo en su vida, Seto el hombre con corazón de piedra.  
  
Una persona tan buena como ella no se enamoraría de alguien que parece le encarnación de un demonio (y no físicamente) ella no se enamoraría de una persona que es totalmente opuesto a ella. Yo.  
  
Fin del capítulo Cuatro  
  
A.N. Ahhh pobre Seto cree que ella nunca le haría caso (a pesar de las chuleaditas que se dieron, jeje) ¿Qué querrá de verdad Shirley, y quién es aquel sujeto? ¿De qué trato hablarán? Descúbranlo más adelante...  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Comentarios recuerden brutales y sinceros porque solo viendo la verdad una persona mejora en su ... jeje hobby.  
  
Siento la degradación por la cual hice pasar a la mujer al comienzo del capítulo, la verdad que yo solo me apoyé en el punto en que ven los hombre a determinadas mujeres, (por que cuando van en serio con una, se vuelven todos unos santos).  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com también pueden agregarme al MSN si quieren.  
  
OjO Lo siento pero se que soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de acción, I mean I suck at that, soy la peor de los peores, ¿tal vez es porque no me gustan las peleas en la realidad? Bueno.... nadie sabe. Esperen la siguiente entrega de ¿Será amor lo que estoy sintiendo? Hasta la Próxima.  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado: "Lo que pasa cuando hablas con tu madre"  
  
"¡Ah!, es cierto, me había olvidado por completo, y mañana tengo el escamen de matemáticas, ¡me voy a morir!, no entiendo ni un pelo de eso" lloriqueé, ahora si que me iba a friquitiquiar en el examen de matemáticas. "No te preocupes que tienes un visitante, que me dijo que es muy bueno en eso" eh ¿u visitante?. "¿De quien se trata?, ¿Yugi?"  
  
"Tendrás que bajar para averiguarlo"  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima, adiós. 


	6. Lo que pasa cuando hablas con tu madre

13/11/03 Hoy es mi cumpleaños, YEY, ay tengo 15 años!!!!!  
  
Capítulo Seis: Lo que pasa cuando hablas con tu madre  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Editora: Misao Kirimachi Surasai  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
  
Respuestas a reviews:  
  
Bulmercury: jeje, gracias, la verdad que cuando lo escribí no me imaginé a Seto vestido como chapulín, pero ahora que lo mencionas JAJAJAJAJAJA (espera.. jaja... que no puedo... jajajaja....respirar....jajaja). (Ya compuesta luego de media hora de risa) Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Asuka Ishida: Sé de plano que no ha muchas personas les gusta un fic Seto / Tea o "Seto/ la entrometida que habla mucha baba sobre la amistad, blablabla" (A pesar de que hay varios en ingles que son muy bien aceptadas) no estoy ofendida por eso, ya hubo algunas personas (bueno una) que me lo dijo muy claramente (auch, el review que ella dejó me dolió, incluso me preguntó si era que yo tenía mucha presión o qué, and that really hurt me) jaja pero ya no me importa ya que a muchas personas si les gusta, y además por que considero que como estos son FANfics, o sea que el fan elige la trama... un día se me ocurrió esta idea, entonces luego los visualice juntos, y... me gustó, es más me encantó, por lo que decidí hacer un fic con ellos de protagonistas (aunque sé que a muchas personas no les caen bien Tea por todos sus comentarios sobre la amistad, blablabla - a mí me pasaba lo mismo, a veces me desesperaba, pero si no es con ella, no se desarrollaría bien la trama, aparte de que no todo lo que ella dice no es basura como algunos creen-) Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic (de verdad eso me pone de buenas). Espero que no dejes el fic solo por la pareja y espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios.  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: jeje, bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por dejarme un review en cada chapter, eso me anima a seguir continuando; espero que también este capítulo te agrade, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios, bueno, nos vemos, adiós.  
  
Radfel: jeje, tu si eres mala con la pobre de Tea, la odias tanto (-aunque a mi tampoco me caía tan bien antes, pero no era para querer matarla-)..., pero me hace muy feliz ( que te guste mi fic a pesar de ese inconveniente. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no tenga mucha acción, más bien da un poco de risa (eso creo). No olvides punchar el botoncito de review cuando termines ^.^  
  
Monik: jeje, gracias, no sabía que mi fic era entretenido, más bien pense que todo era medio drama (y pense que se estaba volviendo aburrido), pero con este capítulo si te vas a reír, bueno... eso espero... no soy tan buena con eso del humor, yo soy más bien una persona más sarcástica, jeje. Si sé que a veces, bueno... muchas veces los personajes me quedan muy OOC (Out Of Character) espero que eso no les moleste a algunas personas. Y espero que te guste mi intento de hacer algo de humor ( no te olvides de dejarme tus comentarios.  
  
Notas Iniciales: Aquí esta el seis que aunque no tiene mucha acción da mas bien un poco de risa. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme Reviews Reviews y más Reviews O. Además recuerden que hoy es mi cumpleaños (YEY, al fin 15!!!!), así que háganme feliz dejando me un review ¿si?.  
  
Ah por cierto ahora tengo una editora, se llama Misao Kirimachi Surasai, es muy buena escritora, a mi me gustan sus fics, son escritos con tanta pasión... que te dejan esperando más y más aparte de que tiene unas geniales ideas.  
  
Capítulo Seis: Lo que pasa cuando hablas con tu madre  
  
*************************P.O.V DE TEA**********************  
  
Uh ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Para mí todo era oscuridad, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente, para descubrir que me encontraba en mi habitación, que extraño, no recuerdo haber llegado aquí anoche.  
  
Entonces todo llegó a mi cabeza, el acantilado, Seto, la discoteca, la tipita esa ¬¬, los maleantes, y una figura,..... que.... espérate... retroceso ¡¡¡¿maleantes?!!!  
  
Eso me hizo levantarme de golpe en mi cama, lo cual arrepentí mucho porque me duele todo, principalmente la cabeza que sentía como me daba vueltas.  
  
Luego vi la cara muy sorprendida de mi madre, parece que la había asustado con mi súbita reacción.  
  
Pero, como volviendo a la realidad me pregunta "¿Estás bien, mi niña?" y yo asentí con la cabeza, pero de repente mi madre se abalanza hacía donde mi y me da un muy fuerte, para mi gusto y condición, abrazo (como esos de oso ¬¬) y me dice "Gracias a Dios que estas a salvo, y gracias también a aquel muchacho"  
  
La miró confundida y le pregunto "¿Qué muchacho?"  
  
A lo que ella me responde "A caso no recuerdas nada mi hija, el muchacho que te trajo a casa" ok, yo estaba más perdida que un turista en país desconocido, pero entonces recordé la figura que vi, antes de caer inconsciente, esa silueta... se me hacía familiar, pero no la podía ubicar...  
  
"¿A quién te refieres mamá?" le pregunté con mucha curiosidad  
  
Entonces, ella me mira y me dice "Acaso, ¿no recuerdas a tu chapulín colorado? ¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?"  
  
"¡¡Mamá!! Como que Chapulín colorado, déjate de ridiculeces. Además claro que recuerdo lo que pasó anoche"  
  
"Entonces cuéntame todo" me suplicó con una cara como la que ponen los perritos cuando quieren algo, o cuando hicieron algo mal y no quieren ser regañados.  
  
"Bueno, ayer fui a buscar a Seto para devolverle su abrigo y luego fuimos a la fiesta, recuerdas, ¿a la que te pide permiso hace días porque iba a cantar Gilberto Santa Rosa?" A lo que ella hace un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, por lo que proseguí.  
  
"Bueno, bailamos, salimos, nos... acercamos como la vez anterior...tu sabes...nos dimos... eh... nos dimos... nos dimos... un beso..." Dios, pero si me puse toda roja ante el recuerdo de ese ferviente beso que nos dimos "y entonces apareció su exnovia, y lo besó entonces yo salí corriendo"  
  
Mi último comentario hace que mi madre mi interrumpa "¿Qué tu que?"  
  
"Que salí corriendo" dije como si nada.  
  
Ella solo levanta la cabeza y hace una plegaria, que no me hizo mucha gracia "Ay Dios porque me has dado una hija muy miedosa que huye de las peleas, yo soy ella y le arrancó todos los pelos a esa tipeja, todo por mi hombre"  
  
1 ... 2 ... 3 ...  
  
"¡¡¡MAMA!!! ¡¿Pero que cosas dices?!" "Además él no es mi hombre, solo nos besamos par de veces nada más, ni siquiera sé si yo de verdad le gusto" le grité totalmente enojada.  
  
Ella solo atina a decir "Ay pero que anticuada eres si te beso es porque al menos siente algo por ti ¿no crees?"  
  
Bueno ella tenía un punto, por algo me dijo todas esas cosas anoche, no se puede besar a alguien solo por diversión ¿o si?  
  
"Bueno, pero déjame continuar con la historia" le supliqué.  
  
"Entonces iba yo por la calle, luego de mi supuesta ¨huida¨ como le llamas, estaba oscuro, parecía que no había luz, entonces... ay mamá" y la abracé fuerte "Unos tipos todos borrachos y feos me querían... me querían... violar" susurré y rompí en llantos.  
  
Al verme así ella para confortarme me susurra al oído "Ya, ya bebé, todo pasó, ahora estás con mami, todo estará bien".  
  
Pasamos varios minutos abrazadas y cuando al fin logré calmarme un poco, me separé de mi madre.  
  
"Pero mamá. ¿Cómo fue que terminé en mi cama?" Le pregunté curiosa, porque la verdad es que no recuerdo nada desde que perdí el conocimiento.  
  
"Bueno es muy sencillo, déjame ver si pegó una ¿si?" Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, creo que era para animarme un poco.  
  
"¿Qué?" Le pregunté no entendiendo ni su comentario, ni esa sonrisa que me presentaba.  
  
"Bueno, ese muchacho, Seto, ¿cierto? Es un chico alto, musculoso, rubio, atractivo, de ojos claros" Asentí a la descripción que mi madre le había dado.  
  
"Pero mamá, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso si nunca lo has visto?" le pregunté toda intrigada.  
  
"Ay.. Ahora si me salió atractivo el yerno" fue lo único que exclamó.  
  
... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...  
  
Esos fueron los segundos que tomé para darme cuenta de la indirecta, muy directa.  
  
"!!!!!MAMA¡¡¡¡¡ deja de avergonzarme por el amor de Dios que él y yo no somos nada... (todavía), además, eso no responde mi pregunta"  
  
"Calma leona, si solo digo la verdad, además ese fue el muchacho que te trajo anoche a casa" "¿Acaso tu y él... tu sabes?  
  
... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...  
  
"!!!MAMA¡¡¡ Claro que no, él me respeta mucho, además yo dudo que yo siquiera le guste"  
  
"Por la cara de preocupación que llevaba anoche, DUDO MUCHO que el sea solo un amigo para ti" "Además tenías que verte anoche, estabas toda un desastre, con la blusa toda desgarrada, no me culpes por pensar algo así"  
  
Ok retroceso, acaso Seto me vi en tales fachas, me voy a morir, y para como de todos los colmos ¡¡¿ME TRAJO A CASA?!! ¿Qué pasó con la tipeja esa? ¿acaso no se quedó con ella ¨a pasarla bien¨.  
  
Acaso eso significa, que yo le intereso aunque sea un chininininin, por eso me siguió, dejando botada a la tipa esa, tal ves, por eso me salvó, tal ves por eso me trajo a casa...  
  
No lo puedo creer, tal vez después de todo yo le guste, aunque sea un poquitico, aunque todavía estoy enfadada por lo de la Shirley esa.  
  
"Además que tenía sangre arriba, parece que aquel muchacho dio una gran pelea, porque llevaba una herida en el brazo" espera, ¡¿UNA HERIDA?!, pero ¿que fue lo que pasó anoche?  
  
"¿Una herida?" le pregunté con preocupación.  
  
"Si, pero no era muy profunda, le ofrecí a curársela, pero se negó, ay pero que muchacho ni más terco" vaya al parecer era verdad que lo había conocido, tal ves después de todo esto no este TAN enojada con él por lo de la callejera esa.  
  
"¿Oye estas segura de que te encuentras bien?" oí a mi madre preguntar.  
  
Debió haber visto todas las caras que puse mientras realizaba mi análisis y yo solo susurre un "si, no te preocupes... oye ¿hay algo de comer? Porque me muero de hambre" y es que no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde.  
  
"Si descuida, ahora mismo te subo algo" me dijo mi madre.  
  
"No, por favor, quiero darme una buena bañada y luego bajo a comer"  
  
"Será cenar porque ya son casi las sies"  
  
"!¿Las seis?¡" Exclamé totalmente asombrada, no sabía que había dormido tanto.  
  
"Si las seis, has dormido toda la mañana y tarde"  
  
"Y ¿por qué no me levantaste?"  
  
"Porque estabas muy agotada"  
  
"Gracias" le sonreí porque la verdad era que yo si estaba totalmente cansada.  
  
"Es que la verdad es que ahora que recobraste tus fuerzas puedes comenzar a estudiar porque recuerda que estas de finales esta semana y si te quieres graduar tienes que pasarlos todos, preferiblemente con buenas notas"  
  
"¡Ah! es cierto, me había olvidado por completo, y mañana tengo el examen de matemáticas, ¡me voy a morir!, yo no entiendo ni un pelo de eso" lloriqueé, ahora si que me voy a friquitiquiar en el examen de matemáticas.  
  
"No te preocupes que tienes un visitante, que por lo visto es muy bueno en eso" eh ¿un visitante?.  
  
"¿De quien se trata?, ¿Yugi?"  
  
"Tendrás que bajar para averiguarlo" y me guiñó, el ojo.  
  
Con ese último comentario rondando por mi mente me entré al baño a darme una buena ducha, la verdad es que apestaba, todavía podía sentir el olor de esos tipos en mi cuerpo, además de que dañaron mi blusa preferida ¬¬  
  
Bajé a comer/cenar luego de haberme cambiado, Yugi, tenía que tener buen rato esperándome, pero mi estómago lo tenía aún más por lo que antes de saludarlo entre a la cocina y comí algo de la comida que me dejó mi madre, la cual parece que estaba con Yugi ahora.  
  
Cuándo termine, me acerqué a la sala, ¿por qué Yugi se había quedado en la sala?  
  
Normalmente o va al estar a ver televisión, o a la cocina o a mi cuarto, ¿pero que se quede en la sala? eso esta raro.  
  
Camino por el pasillo que me lleva hasta a la sala y comencé a escuchar voces, ¿desde cuando Yugi tenía una voz tan grave? ¿Será que tenía gripe o algo así?  
  
Bueno con el pensamiento de que era Yugi fui hacía donde estaba y diciendo "Oye Yugi quieres algo de comer?" pero me paré en seco en el umbral de la puerta cuando vi quien era y solo exclamé:  
  
"¡¿Tu?!"  
  
Fin del capítulo seis  
  
A.N. ¿Qué les pareció? No hubo mucha acción, sino fue basado mas en una charla de una madre (media loca) y su hija. También le agregue un poco de humor (aunque no fue mucho) para que no se aburrieran.  
  
¿Quién será que habrá llegado a su casa? Bueno esa muy fácil de adivinar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Punchen el botoncito azul/morado que esta ahí un poco más abajo. (Vamos que dejar un review no les cuesta nada... bueno tal ves cinco minutos de su tiempo...) Y al final yo estaría feliz, y recuerden que una autora feliz = a mucha inspiración. Y que inspiración = a más capítulos ^.^ Además que hoy es mi cumpleaños así que háganme feliz.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todo, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas, si quieren, sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic.  
  
Esperen la siguiente entrega de ¿Será amor lo que estoy sintiendo? Hasta la Próxima.  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado: "Descifrando los sentimientos"  
  
Me dirijo a mi habitación con ella en manos, ese era el recordatorio que ella me había regalado, aquel día de la semana pasada, en la costa, cuando por primera vez nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y entonces sentí como unos sentimiento comenzaban a surgir en mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella... me di cuenta que Mokuba no era la única razón de mi existir, también había otra persona y esa persona es...  
  
Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!! 


	7. Descifrando los sentimientos

19/11/03  
  
Capítulo Siete: Descifrando los sentimientos  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Editora: Misao Kirimachi Surasai:  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno... aquí está el capítulo siete, gracias a todos aquellos que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen un review cuando lo terminan ^.^  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: gracias por tus comentarios, a pesar de que sabes lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, espero con ansias tus correcciones de mismo, tengo tiempo esperándolas (aunque se que estas súper ocupada ahora con eso de tu trabajo), bueno, pero aunque los leíste, no te olvides de dejarme tus comentarios en cada capítulo ¿si?  
  
Bulmercury: bueno, aquí esta el capítulo siguiente, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que me dejes un review diciéndome que pensaste de este ¿ok?  
  
Jennifer S. Lleneri: gracias!!!, pero recuerda son 15 otoños, jeje. Aquí está el capítulo siete de mi fic, espero que te guste, no olvides dejarme un review.  
  
Monik: muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo, y aquí se resuelve tu cuestionante de que si Seto llega o no, espero que te guste, no olvides dejarme un review (que de verdad me alientan a seguir con el fic)  
  
Radfel: jeje, muchas gracias, si va a haber un fiestón el 28 (yey, para gozar y bailar un montón, el único problema es la jodedera con todos los preparativo que me tienen vuelta loca, jeje) Y no te preocupes que el lemon no viene............. por ahora, jeje. Espero que me dejes tus comentarios cuando leas este capítulo. Bye.  
  
Asuka Ishida: gracias!!! Gracias también por tus comentarios (se parecen a los de Radfel, jeje) Bueno... también gracias no sabía que mis ideas eran entretenidas O.O!! , el capítulo anterior le puse un chin más de humor porque pensé que me estaba yendo a demasiado drama y eso a veces aburre. Espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme un review.  
  
Chibi_Mela: Gracias!!! Me fascinan que me dejen reviews en todos los capítulos, pero si de verdad no puedes eso no importa, jeje, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, me dejas un review con tus comentarios ¿si?  
  
Hikaru: gracias, al fin alguien que me entiende, no sé que es lo que tienen todas estas gentes de Yugi Oh en español con el yaoi (parecen obsesionadas) Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo de Tea, es un persona (bueno, dibujo) muy amable y comprensiva, jeje y además que Seto y ella se ven cute. Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te guste, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios cuando termines de leerlo (Al fin me mandó un review alguien nuevo, creía que solo eran menos de diez los que leían mi fic, gracias por apreciarlo, nos vemos :P.  
  
Capítulo Siete: Descifrando los sentimientos  
  
********************** P.O.V. DE SETO **********************  
  
Estaba hablando con la madre de Tea, la verdad es que cuando dejé a Tea ayer por la noche, había hablado un poco con su madre y le había contado lo básico de lo que había pasado, pero ahora que hablaba más abiertamente con ella me he dado cuenta que es un mujer muy amable y simpática, pero sus ojos reflejan un gran dolor, una pena que pocos pueden entender, pero yo si lo entiendo, son los mismos ojos que yo tenía cuando mi padres murieron, pero que por alguna razón, ese relejo de dolor en mis ojos había desaparecido lentamente desde aquel día, en que salvé a Tea.  
  
Por eso me he propuesto una tarea, si el padre de Tea estaba vivo y había huido, seguro que yo podía encontrarlo, porque poseo todos los recursos, y el mejor equipo de rastreo de mundo o al menos eso creía.  
  
Ya llevaba un par de horas aquí, había venido a dejar a Tea alrededor de las 2:30 AM, y cuando llegué encontré a su madre muy preocupada, con la policía.  
  
Cuando llegué la subí a su cuarto, mientras su madre despedía a los policías, estaba durmiendo y a pesar de su ropa rasgada y su cara sucia de tierra y lágrimas, parecía una princesa, no, espera, eso es poco, parecía un ángel, si, eso era un ángel caído del cielo.  
  
Parece que el demonio se ha enamorado de un ángel puro y sincero, cuyas virtudes son la sinceridad, humildad y pureza, todo lo contrario a mi, frío, corrupto y malvado, la dejé en su cama con gentileza y me agaché a su lado, entonces le quité unos mechones de cabello que habían cubierto su hermosa cara, entonces de repente tuve un impulso, me acerco a su cara y le beso la frente y solo susurré "Que duermas bien, mi ángel" y con eso me paré y me fui a mi casa, despidiéndome cortésmente de su madre que ahora estaba en el umbral de la puerta "Buenas noches señora..." ok que problema, no sabía como se llamaba, pero ella se dio cuenta y me dijo "Gradner, Esperanza Gardner", vaya que nombre que le pegaba a esa señora "Entonces, buenas noches señora Gardner" y con eso baje las escaleras, pero antes de irme, le oí preguntarme "¿Acaso, eres amigo de Tea?" y yo solo me volteé de reojo para responderle "No, pero quisiera"  
  
Oí un "Espera, pero si estás herido en el brazo, ven para curarte... dígame joven ¿qué fue lo que paso?"  
  
Yo solo dije "No se preocupe, esto no es nada, y si quiere saber lo que paso, mejor pregúntele a su hija" y con eso me fui a mi casa/masión.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi casa, todo estaba oscuro, entre por la puerta, entonces fui al baño y busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios y con muchos trabajo me desinfecté y vendé la zona del brazo en donde la bala había rozado.  
  
Antes de ir a mi cuarto, pasé por el cuarto de Mokuba, me gustaba verlo dormir, se veía tan pacífico, mi hermano menor es un joven lleno de vida, y lo admiro mucho por eso, quiero que el lo tenga todo y que sea muy feliz, por eso yo le brindo todo lo que yo tengo, el es mi única razón para vivir.  
  
Entonces de repente, sale mi cadena del cuello, como si me hubiera oído, y me dirijo a mi habitación con ella en manos, ese era el recordatorio que ella me había regalado, aquel día de la semana pasada, en la costa, cuando por primera vez nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y entonces sentí como unos sentimiento comenzaban a surgir en mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella... me di cuenta que Mokuba no era la única razón de mi existir, también había otra persona, una persona que me completaba por dentro, que hacía arder mi corazón, que estaba comenzando a Amar, Tea, y con el recordatorio abierto tocando la parte que estaba en blanco caí en un sueño profundo.  
  
Esa parte.... la parte en donde falta un fotografía... le pertenece a ella... a la única persona que fuera de mi familia se había ganado mi corazón... mi querida Tea.  
  
Pero volviendo al presente estaba de nuevo en casa de Tea, fui a ver como ella s encontraba alli tuve otra conversación con la señora Gardner, que no estuvo tan mal, era una señora muy simpática, y respetable, me preguntó sobre mis orígenes, de cómo había conocido a su hija y que como me agradecía mucho el haberla salvado de aquellos bandidos, yo solo le respondía con las menos palabras posibles, principalmente con los monosílabos si y no.  
  
Entonces, ella se fue por un momento a revisar a su hija y cuando volvió pasó por la cocina y luego volvió a sentarse conmigo, y me dijo que Tea ya había despertado y que ya bajaría pronto.  
  
Pero eso no fue lo que me ¿asustó? Fue el hecho de que la madre de Tea tenía una sonrisa muy pícara, la cual en cierto punto me asustaba. Entonces acomodándose en el sillón de la sala en donde estábamos ella me pregunta "Y dígame joven Kaiba ¿acaso usted tiene una novia?" ok no se de donde surgió tal pregunta pero yo con respeto le respondí "No, no estoy relacionado con nadie" a mi respuesta su sonrisa se agrandó.  
  
Entonces, ella me dice algo que me dejó muy sorprendido, por que la verdad era que nunca había encontrado alguien que leyera mis pensamientos a través de máscara de seriedad que siempre llevaba "Joven Kaiba, ¿acaso se siente atraído por mi hija?"  
  
Al escuchar tal pregunta se me salió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, por lo que ella se ríe y yo solo le lanzo una de mis miradas "Por lo visto eso es un sí" me dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia en la cara.  
  
Yo, atónito solo me limite a preguntarle "¿Cómo... como se dio cuenta?"  
  
No entendía como esta señora con quien solo había hablado dos veces podía descifrar tan fácil los sentimientos que yo mismo no descifré hasta anoche.  
  
"Es muy fácil, por la cara de preocupación que llevabas anoche y por la que llevas hoy, es muy fácil deducirlo, además que ya soy vieja y he pasado por esas experiencias ya hace mucho, por que hijo cuando tu ibas, hace rato que yo venía, jaja"  
  
Yo solo miraba atónito a la señora, uaoh de verdad es que ella da para psicóloga y algo más... Entonces de repente su sonrisa pícara vuelve, que miedo de nuevo, entonces ella se acerca un poco a mi y me dice "¿Y no le has dicho nada?" yo solo negué con la cabeza, y ella vuelve y pregunta "¿Y ustedes... no...?" y me hace una seña que no entendí, pero luego de analizarla O.O pero que clase de pregunta es esa, ¿acaso ella no es su madre o que? Ante tal pregunta me puse todo rojo, lo cual es muy extraño en mi y respondo "Claro que no"  
  
De repente nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por unos ruidos en la cocina y de repente se escucha la voz de Tea diciendo desde el pasillo "Oye Yugi quieres algo de comer?" ¿acaso ella creía que yo era Motou?, pero que insulto es ese... entonces ella se acerca al umbral de la puerta y solo exclama "¡¿Tu?!"  
  
Oh, oh todavía tiene que estar enojada por lo de Shirley, que hago, que digo entonces se me ocurrió algo mi lado sarcástico "¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar... te?" ok eso fue estúpido.  
  
Ella toda enojada avanza hacia mi "Pero ¿cómo te atreves? Después de lo de ayer a venir a mi casa"  
  
Algo que yo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida.  
  
1ero Temerle a una mujer enojada 2do Nunca hacer comentarios descriptivos a una mujer 3ero Nunca, pero nunca molestarlas cuando están en período.  
  
Pero gracias a Dios, estaba ahí la madre de Tea para salvarme y antes de que pudiera decir algo más que arruinara la situación, su madre le exclamó "Pero Tea, ¿qué modales son esos?, deberías tenerle respeto y agradecimiento a la persona que te salvó anoche, si no hubiera sido por el no estuvieras san y salva aquí conmigo hoy así que será mejor que te comportes" yes, muchísimas gracias doña Esperanza, entonces yo me volteo con mi sonrisa triunfadora hacia donde ella.  
  
"¿Tu?, ¿tu me salvaste ayer?" yo solo asentí entonces recibí una respuesta muy inesperada que me sonrojar, la chica se acerco a mi y me abrazó "Gracias... muchas gracias... no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado" uaoh no esperaba esa respuesta tan cálida, yo solo asentí.  
  
"Auch, auch" dije porque la chica me había topado el brazo lastimado, por lo que ella se separa de mi, y me pregunta "¿Qué pasa?" entonces mira en dirección a mi braza el cual estaba vendado y me pregunta "¿Qué es esto?".  
  
A mi no me gusta que me vean débil, ni mucho menos por lo que respondí "No es nada, solo un roce de bala" y aparté mi herida de su vista.  
  
"¿Una...una herida... de bala?" tenía una expresión de enorme asombro y confusión, pero luego de arrepentimiento y me dijo "Lo siento..., lo siento mucho" vi como unas lágrimas, amenazaban con invadir su hermoso rostro por lo que dije "No tienes de que total fui yo que me la busqué"  
  
Ella se acerca a mi y comienza a inspeccionar mi herida, sentía como cada roce de su mano ardía sobre mi piel y a duras penas mantenía mi rostro de indeferencia y molestia, por lo que retiré mi brazo antes de que no pudiera controlarme más e hiciera algo indebido delante de su madre.  
  
Entonces, la madre de Tea interrumpe viendo mi inconformidad ante mi situación y le dice " Oye, Tea deja los lamentos para otro día, por que recuerda que tienes examen de Matemáticas mañana y no te sabes ni un pelo" ella se voltea hacia su madre y dice "Es cierto"  
  
Entonces, como si yo fuera poseído por un momento ofrezco "Si quieres... yo te puedo ayudar", pero que me pasa, si yo nunca ayudo a nadie, bueno no de gratis, y aquí le estoy ofreciendo mi valioso tiempo a ella.  
  
"Gracias, me salvaste la vida" exclamó muy fuerte para mi gusto, vaya esta chica si cambia de ánimos fácilmente y con eso se fue corriendo ha buscar su cuaderno y libro.  
  
Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde y noche estudiando, la verdad es que era cierto que ella no entendía ni un pelo, pero con paciencia, le logré explicar todo.  
  
Me fui a mi casa ya muy tarde, eran las 11:00 PM, estaba agotado, y luego de tanto trabajo, por que juro que ella me dio mas trabajo que mi propia compañía, me fui a dormir.  
  
Me levanté mas temprano de lo usual, eran las 7:00 AM y sin pensarlo dos veces cogí el teléfono y marqué su número.  
  
Ella lo cogió "Buenos días, ¿con quién desea hablar?"  
  
Yo solo respondí "Hola"  
  
Ella muy alegre me dijo "¡Hey! ¿cómo estas?"  
  
"Bien, oye solo quería desearte, buena suerte"  
  
"Gracias" fue lo único que oí.  
  
"¿Y como estas tu?" le pregunté.  
  
"Aún un poco enojada contigo"  
  
"¿Conmigo, ¿por qué?"  
  
"Parece que las cosas se te olvidan rápido Romeo, por que aún no te he perdonado por lo de la Shirley esa, solo acepto actualmente tu amistad debido a que te arriesgaste tu vida por la mí"  
  
Yo solo dije "Pero mira nada más que interesada, solo una amistad porque te salvé la vida, creo que ahí hay algo más, acaso estabas... um... celosa" solo me limite a sonreír en la otra línea.  
  
Y como si me hubiera visto ella me sorprende diciéndome "Quita esa sonrisota de la cara, que yo no estaba celosa, solo... eh...bueno ya me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde"  
  
Yo solo respondí "Que evasión ni más grande a mi comentario, que acaso ¿tienes miedo de responde?" lo más seguro es que se estaba revolcando en el teléfono para responder esa, por lo que yo solo dije "¿Oye no vemos en la tarde, en tu casa, para ver si a esa cabeza de roca que tienes le entra algo de Historia, te pasaré a buscar al colegio, Adiós" y solo oí unos gritos antes de cerrar, uaoh, esta chica si me había llegado al corazón.  
  
Fin del Capítulo Siete  
  
A.N. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Cómo se estará desarrollando la relación entre nuestros protagonistas? ¿Cómo le irá a Tea en su examen? ¿Pasará algo más que estudio ahí? Averigüen las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de ¿Será amor lo que siento? Hasta la próxima!!!  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, recuerden tan bien pueden agregarme a su lista de MSN, para así poder hablar más a fondo (vamos que yo no como gente, jeje, además me gustaría hablar más con esos que les gusta mi fic)  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo titulado : "The Stolen Kiss"  
  
Me dirigí hacia los parqueos, pero antes de poder entrar a mi auto, sentí como alguien me tomaba por el cuello y me besaba con pasión, ante desprevenido ataque quedé muy sorprendido por lo que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo y de con quien lo estaba haciendo, me separé bruscamente, ug, pero quien se creía esta tipa que era para venir y besarme todo sin MI consentimiento.  
  
Nos vemos luego!!!  
  
RuBiAx 


	8. El beso robado

Capítulo ocho: El beso robado  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Editora: Misao Kirimachi Surasai (les recomiendo sus fics, son buenísimos, especialmente los últimos que ha sacado ^o^)  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, esto es solo por puro aburrimiento... jeje mentira por pura diversión nada más.  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba... um y otras que saldrán a relucir más adelante (sorpresita)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (no se preocupen en varios capítulos más adelante va a haber un poco más de acción)  
  
Género: Romance/Drama  
  
Respuestas a reviews:  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri : jeje, es cierto puse a la mamá de Tea un poco... ¿loca? pero es que quería ponerle algo gracioso. A quien no le gustaría tener un tipazo explicándole una clase, bueno... en realidad se le prestaría más atención a el tipo que a la clase, espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque esta algo corto. Bueno, como siempre déjame tus comentarios ¿si?  
  
Bulmercury: Lo sé, pero como a todo el mundo Tea tenía que tener una debilidad y que mejor debilidad que las matemáticas (la materia en que a casi todo el mundo le va mal). Lo puse para que haya un poco más de contacto entre ellos. Bueno... espero que te guste este chapter, aunque la respuesta a que si esa mujer era Shriley... la encontrarás en el siguiente capítulo (digo, puede ser ella, ¿o tal ves otra?, tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo, que mala soy)  
  
Zg 13: Una nueva reviewer, creía que eran solo las mismas personas que me dejaban reviews, gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta otro capítulo que espero te guste, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios cuando termines de leerlo.  
  
Monik: lo sé.... lo iba a cambiar antes de publicarlo, pero se me olvido... ups... jeje... ya lo cambié... jeje... lo que pasó fue que yo los publico el miércoles por la noche para que el jueves aparezcan en la página y ese día estaba súper apuradísima porque al otro día tenía examen... lo siento. Pero no va a pasar de nuevo ( (es una promesa, leeré los capítulos bien antes de publicarlos (gracias a Dios que ahora tengo una editora que me ayuda porque con lo olvidadiza y torpe soy...). Espero que te guste este capítulo, me dejas tus comentarios ¿si?  
  
Asuka Girl: me alegra que te guste mi fic, eso me hace feliz :D A mi me fascinan las parejas que son opuestas porque se ven tan cute juntos... Espero que me sigas enviando tus comentarios, y también que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos luego.  
  
Chibi_Mela: eso viene, pero dentro de unos cuantos capitulitos más para que ellos se acerquen más y más para que al final se vea más real y cute... tu sabes... para que se enamoren más profundamente y que ese sea un momento más especial (ay, pero que sentimental me puse, jeje). Espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme un review con lo que piensas ¿okis?  
  
Radfel: jeje, yo nunca dije que si iba... pero tampoco dije que no... lo estoy pensando ¿ok? Por lo menos dentro de estos capítulos no te vas a desmayar porque no lo hay... todavía... jaja que mala soy te tengo en suspenso de que si habrá o no. Bueno creo que tendrás que esperar. Espero que te guste este capítulo (estoy segura de que si sabiendo como odias a Tea), me dejas tus comentarios al final ¿si?  
  
Hikaru: tienes razón, quien no lo quiera leer que no lo lea, hay mucha gente que si le gusta, y bueno... espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes un review cuando lo termines.  
  
Kathy Asakura: uaoh! Pasaste la noche leyéndolo, te mereces un premio. Me alegra que te haya gustado, esperoq ue continúes leyéndolo y que me dejes reviews (me encanta) aquí esta otro capítulo que espero que te guste.  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno, aquí esta el chapter Ocho, disfrútenlo (espero que no me maten, pero era que al fic le faltaba un poco de.... rivalidad en el amor, ya saben la tipa que aparece siempre que uno cree que todo esta perfecto... la que sale sobrando ¬¬ ... Ah por cierto lo siento porque en el capítulo anterior puse Tea Mazaki... ups fue como el miércoles por la noche lo subí ten rápido que se me olvido cambiarlo, pero no se preocupen ya lo cambié, ¿disculpen si? Bueno... entonces para dejar aclarado, en el capítulo anterior era Tea Gardner ¿okis?  
  
Capítulo Ocho: El beso robado  
  
******************** P.O.V DE SETO *******************  
  
Le llamé en la mañana para desearle suerte, no sé de donde me salió impulso de llamarla, creo que deseaba escuchar su hermosa voz y ese era el motivo perfecto, desearle buena suerte en su examen, en el cual duramos estudiando toda la noche.  
  
Para mi antiguo yo, eso hubiera sido todo un desperdicio, pero para el renovado Yo, fue algo espectacular, lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la semana, claro, luego del ardiente beso en The Salsa Club, vaya... parecía que con cada beso, Tea se volvía cada vez más experta, por que este beso fue, y debo admitirlo, aún mejor que el primero. Que rápido puede aprender una persona si se tiene al maestro correcto.  
  
Me encontraba ahora mismo en mi oficina, pero era incapaz de concentrarme.  
  
Mi mente parecía bloqueada de toda información que tenga que ver con mi trabajo y con mi compañía, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza y que se repetía una y otra vez eran los momentos que había pasado con Tea, que aunque no fueran muchos, son muy especiales para mí, cada uno de ellos forman parte de mis más profundos recuerdos, esa clase de recuerdos que por más que lo intentes nunca olvidas.  
  
Estaba ´ trabajando ´ cuando una de mis asistentes me llama mediante el intercom y interrumpe diciendo "Disculpe, señor Kaiba..."  
  
Yo como me encontraba de mal humor por no haber podido trabajar en nada durante toda la mañana, lo cual me traería pérdidas financieras, le pregunto con dejadez "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
Ella toda nerviosa ante mi actitud me dice "Le recuerdo que usted tiene un almuerzo con el señor Almeida, en media hora, señor" Rayos, había olvidado por completo del almuerzo con el señor Almeida, si el precontrato que realizaríamos hoy sale bien, podré extender mi compañía a América en unos años más, claro que el primer requisito para poder expandirme era el haber contraído matrimonio ¬¬ ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que dejar un requisito así? Parece que quería tener asegurado un descendiente de parte mía en la familia, debido a que desde pequeño le asombraron mis notorias habilidades en todo lo que hacía y a diferencia de Mokuba, desde pequeño me integré en su compañía, a pesar que yo no era de su agrado y cuando murió tuve que hacerme cargo de ella completa, lo cual lo pude lograr gracias a la ayuda de el señor Almeida, que teniendo yo la edad de 13 años, nos ayudó a Mokuba y a mí a superar todas las crisis financieras que nos vinieron arriba, y enfrentar a todos los enemigo que había hecho mi padre, no... él no era mi padre biológico... él era mi padrastro, nos adopto cuando le gané un juego de ajedrez en el orfanato en que habíamos sido dejados como perros Mokuba y yo luego de la muerte de nuestros verdaderos padres, y él al perder públicamente tuvo que adoptarnos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió a su muerte fue la cantidad de enemigos que ese hombre había hecho durante todos sus años, y sabía que era un hombre de negocios pero nunca pensé que una persona pudiera ser odiada por tantos durante su vida. Creo que siempre me odió por haberle humillado en público en su propio juego, pero eso ahora no importa. Sino fuera por ese contrato que dejó anexado en su testamento hace tiempo que mi compañía hubiera dominado todo el mercado mundial.  
  
Hoy tenemos que renovar el precontrato que dejó mi padrastro para mi, parece que el señor Almeida vino a ver si por lo menos ya tenía novia, por que es muy sabido que desde hace tiempo ya, su esposa lo había estado presionado para que se retirase, por que la verdad era que el señor Almeida tenía sus años, formaba parte del grupo de la tercera edad, en donde lo único que se quiere es descansar, viajar y gozar de los placeres de la vida, con todo el dinero que había logrado durante toda su vida, pero el hombre no podía retirarse hasta que yo contraiga matrimonio y para colmo hasta que tuviera un descendiente, no podía expandirme hacia las otras potencias mundiales, eso fue lo que dejó establecido en ese contrato de la mierda.  
  
El señor Almeida había sido como un padre para mi desde la muerte de mi padrastro, siempre cuidó de mi y fue mi guía en los momentos en que yo necesitaba de alguien, él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el mundo de los negocios, ya que fue un gran y leal socio de mi padrastro, el único leal que puedo sacar de su supuesta lista de amigos, y aún estando mi padrastro vivo recuerdo siempre me consideró a mi como su propio hijo, recibí de él el amor paterno ya que no pudo tener ningún hijo propio, esa es la razón de tal acuerdo entre él y mi padrastro, no confiaban en nadie más para dejarles sus compañías, al ver mi destacado talento en los negocios... pero como mi padrastro siempre quiso hacerme la vida imposible, me dejó este estúpido contrato.  
  
Ahora que el señor Almeida esta en el país, yo tenía el deber de ir a saludarlo al menos, ya que él es una persona muy valiosa para mí, ...yo que quería ir a recoger a Tea al colegio hoy... pero que mala suerte tengo... bueno, mejor me preparo para salir, tal ves si termino rápido la puedo ir a recoger.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?"  
  
"Si, señor Kaiba"  
  
"Esta bien, gracias Jenny"  
  
Pero antes de salir, recordé algo importante por lo que presioné el botón del intercom "Ah por cierto Jenny quiero que me hagas una investigación completa de una persona"  
  
"¿Sobre quien señor Kaiba?" me preguntó un poco interesada.  
  
"Sobre Matsumoto Gardner" le dije.  
  
Y con eso me dirigí al Lobby de mi compañía con mi portafolios en donde estaban todos los documentos para renovar el precontrato.  
  
Fui hacia los parqueos, pero antes de poder entrar a mi auto, sentí como alguien me tomaba por el cuello y me volteaba y besaba con pasión, ante desprevenido ataque quedé muy sorprendido por lo que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo y de con quien lo estaba haciendo, me separé bruscamente, ug, pero ¿quien se creía esta tipa que era para venir y besarme todo sin MI consentimiento?  
  
La miro con un cara de odio total, ella solo sonríe seductoramente y se acerca a mi diciendo "Hola, mi amor"  
  
Yo solo me le quede mirando, la verdad es que ella se veía mucho mejor que ls otras veces que la he visto, tenía una ropa un poco... no espera andaba casi desnuda, con una mini falda y un top muy ajustado y mascando una goma de mascar que aparentemente me pertenecía antes del ataque.  
  
Parece que mis reacciones como hombre están saliendo a relucir, porque la verdad es que esta tipa se veía un cuerazo ahora, pero eso no tomará control de mí.  
  
Pero ¿que hacía ella aquí? gracias a Dios que nadie la vio, ni en esas ropas ni besándome... o por lo menos eso creía yo, por que mucho después me daré cuenta que no estábamos tan solos como yo creía.  
  
Fin del Capítulo Ocho  
  
A.N. Lo siento, se que esta un poco corto, pero fue que se me acaba de ocurrir una fabulosa idea, y quise ponerla en práctica, pero para que funcionara mejor, debía de dejarlos en suspenso, pero no se preocupen, que en el próximo capítulo, ya sabrán quien es esta mujer ¿Será Tea? ¿Tal ves Shirley? ¿O quizás alguien más? Um, tendrán que esperar hasta en próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Jeje que mala soy... :P. Siento que el capítulo pasado y este hayan sido solo P.O.V de Seto, lo que pasa es que lo escribí sin darme cuenta u_u""" además, tenía que pasar esto para que la trama de la historia se mantenga, por lo que el siguiente capítulo también será P.O.V de Seto. ^_^"  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, recuerden tan bien pueden agregarme a su lista de MSN, para así poder hablar más a fondo y preguntarme lo que quieran directamente.  
  
Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en rubiax.notifylist.com.  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado: La visita indeseada  
  
¿Cuál es tu punto? Tengo una reunión muy importante y no deseo perderla por un estúpido caprichito tuyo"  
  
Ella solo sonríe más maliciosamente y me dice "Ay, mi querido Kaiba te arrepentirás por lo que me hiciste y solo lo pagaran tus seres más queridos.... como tu pequeño hermanito... um ¿cómo se llamaba?... ah si Mokuba... o aquella chica del club.."  
  
Los espero en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejarme Reviews y más Reviews ¿okis? Besote y cuídense. 


	9. La visita indeseada

4/12/03 ¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Capítulo Nueve: La visita indeseada  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Esditora: Misao Kirimachi Surasai (excelente escritora, chéquenla ^.-)  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, esto es solo por pura diversión (y aburrimiento, jeje)  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Género: Romance/Drama  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Monik: me alegra que este capítulo te haya gustado, lo de las fotos, um, bueno tal ves si, tal ves no, jeje ya verás como lo voy a poner, no te desesperes, espero que te guste este capítulo también, me dejas un review ¿si?  
  
Kathy Asakura: lo sé fue uno de los capítulos más cortos que he hecho, pero este está más largo para compensarte y lo siento este capítulo también es pov de Seto, pero ya el siguiente será se Tea (la cual he olvidado un poco, espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes un review. PS. Seto no es solo tuyo, es mío también, jeje.  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: gracias por ser mi reviewer # 50, ummm, me dijiste que me tienes una sorpresita... de que se tratará, me tienes intrigada..., gracias por tus comentarios, todavía no he escrito los capítulo siguientes por lo de mi party (que se dio buenísima, ya te mandaré las fotos cuando las revele) y porque en esta semana estoy de exámenes y trabajos, pero en cuanto saque un tiempito los escribiré y tu serás la primera en verlos ^.^. Espero que te agraden los cambios que le hice a este capítulo, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios. Cuídate, ah y gracias por todo, por lo visto te levantaste muy temprano para revisar este capítulo, lo siento, la próxima vez te lo mandaré con tiempo.  
  
Bulmercury: lo sé el capítulo anterior estaba algo corto, pero para compensarte este está más largo, acerca de tu petición, umm, la tendré en cuenta, creo que me has dado una idea... pero no sé... tendré que ver como lo pongo, gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Hikaru: Uf, tu review salió doble, pero eso no importa ^.^ si estaba corto el capítulo pasado, pero ya este esta más largo para compensarte. Te equivocas... quién los estaba viendo no era Tea... era alguien más, (ni te imaginas quién es), pero para mantenerte en suspenso no voy a decirte nada, jajaja, bueno... creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que salga a relucir. Pero ojo ten en cuenta que no fue Tea, pero quién haya sido es una persona clave para el final, espero que te guste este capítulo, me dejas tus comentarios porfis.  
  
Jennifer S. Lleneri: jeje, lo sé por más que quiera no puedo ser mala (a menos que me enoje o me quille, o este harta o desesperada, ahí si que puedo ser mala) El contrato que dejo Gozaburo forma parte de una segunda parte del fic que quiero o pienso hacer... , y si quieres saber que va a pasar más adelante tendrás que... Aguantarte!!, jeje, porque ni yo misma lo sé bien todavía. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y no, no tienes que salir To the rescue porque no dañan a Mokuba... en este.  
  
Radfel: ahhh, que mala, por más que yo odie a una persona yo jamás le desearía una cosa así (jeje, mentira, por mi que se pudra en el infi..., jeje) aquí está otro capítulo que espero te guste y bueno, yo no me preocupo por lo del virus ya que hace poco le instalaron un programa antivirus a mi computadora, jajajaja... que mala soy, pero te prometo algo... si pongo algo de lemon en mi fic, te pondré un aviso al comienzo para que este prevenida y no te me desmayes ¿ok? Espero tus comentarios de este capítulo, cuídate, adiós.  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo Nueve, gócenlo, es una compensa por el capítulo anterior que estuvo súper corto. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi reviewer número 50, que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que mi editora, jeje Misao Kirimachi Surasai. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos, gracias a todos ustedes que me han inspirado a seguir con mi fic, de verdad aprecio muchos a mis lectores, los que dejan review e incluso a los que no dejan (aunque desearía que esas personas me dejaran si quiera un email o algo así ^.^)  
  
Capítulo Nueve: La visita indeseada  
  
********************** P.O.V DE SETO **********************  
  
Pero ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿qué quería conmigo? Acaso no habíamos terminado con la conversación que tuvimos en The Salsa Club, acaso es que ella no entendía lo que es un NO, pero principalmente no entiendo como es que ella me había encontrado, ¿qué es lo que ella quería? ¿Acaso tenerme de vuelta?  
  
¡Ja! Que ilusa, lo nuestro tuvo fin hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás, es más lo nuestro ni siquiera tuvo un comienzo...  
  
La chica se me había acercado por atrás cuando estaba frente a la puerta de mi auto listo para montarme, me agarró por el cuello, me volteo bruscamente y me dio un muy profundo beso.  
  
Creí... yo creí que era Ella, el objeto que había tomado control de mis pensamientos durante toda la mañana, pero luego me di cuenta que no era Ella, por lo me separé bruscamente de esa persona que me estaba besando.  
  
Entonces, oigo como me dice "Hola, mi amor"  
  
Yo solo la miro con lo que se puede llamar asombro en mi cara ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿acaso quería dinero o algo así? ¿Por qué estaba aquí, acaso no había escuchado bien mi advertencia la vez anterior? Creo que tendré que regalarle un par de hisopos para que ésta vez me entienda muy claro. Bueno creo que solo hay una manera de averiguar lo que quiere.  
  
"Shirley" digo con secadez "¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Y además de todo besándome, acaso ¿se te olvidó la amenaza del otro día, o simplemente no recordaste que terminamos hace mucho tiempo?  
  
Ella solo me dirigió una sonrisa seductora y comienza a juguetear con sus cabellos entre sus dedos como cuando un niño es reprochado y solo se digna a decirme "¿Yo? Bueno solo quería pasar a visitar a un ¿amigo muy querido?"  
  
Yo la miro de arriba abajo, ¿qué sería lo que tramaba esta mujerzuela?  
  
Ay pero me va a doler mucho el hecho de que muy pronto lo averiguaría...  
  
"¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Por que si es eso no te pienso dar ni un centavo, no sé porque persona me has tomado, yo no soy una persona con la que puedes jugar fácilmente, que te quede muy claro eso ¿oíste?"  
  
Ella mantenía su sonrisota plantada en su cara, la cual ya me estaba sacando de quicio, pero su cara se transforma totalmente cuando me dice "Ay, mi querido Kaiba, te vas a arrepentir por lo que me hiciste el otro día, me humillaste totalmente delante de los que conocía, y delante de las pocas personas que me respetaban me hiciste ver como una cualquiera, cuando sabes muy bien, que aquella vez no solo yo lo disfrute, por que lo que hicimos hace tiempo atrás es un acto que se hace de dos, no uno"  
  
"..." Por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin palabras en un debate...  
  
Pero esto no se puede quedar así, por lo que dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza "Simplemente les hice un favor a esos conocidos tuyos, para ver si te conocen también como para saber la clase de mujer que eres. Ahora dime ¿qué diablos quieres de una maldita vez? tengo una reunión muy importante y no deseo perderla por un estúpido caprichito tuyo"  
  
Ella solo sonríe más maliciosamente y me dice "Ay, mi querido Kaiba te arrepentirás por lo que me hiciste el otro día y también por lo que me hiciste en el pasado y que mejor manera de vengarme que desquitándola con tus seres más queridos.... como... um... tu pequeño hermano... eh ... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... Ah, si Mokuba... o ... tal ves aquella chica del club..."  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me acerque a ella y la agarré por el cuello y le dije "La que se va a arrepentir eres tú, si te atreves a tocar siquiera un pelo de ellos"  
  
Ella solo sonrío mas abiertamente y me dijo "Ay, Kaiba... Kaiba... Kaiba... ¿pero que te ha pasado?" "¿Qué le paso a ese hombre de corazón frío que hace tiempo conocí? sabes, antes me agradabas más cuando disfrutabas hacerlo conmigo..."  
  
"¡Cállate!" La verdad es que esta mujer me sacaba de quicio y para no llegar a hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría, la empujé contra el pavimento. Me arrepiento de mis acciones del pasado y por eso me duele recordar esa parte de mi vida que tuvo que ver con Shirley, si algún día me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado lo haría, por que yo solo quería divertirme un rato con ella, pero esta diversión terminó en algo más que eso, se volvió una obsesión. Por eso me encuentro en mi actual dilema, esta chica no me quiere soltar, parece un chicle usado pegado a mi zapato.  
  
"Habla de una vez, ¿a que viniste?" le pregunte algo ya desesperado, enojado y atrasado con mi cita.  
  
"Ah, yo solo... quería pasarte a ver, y decirte que ahora que finalmente te volví a encontrar, dudo mucho que te volveré a dejar ir... amorcito, adiós" y con eso se paró del pavimento del parqueo, me guiñó el ojo y me tiró un beso, y con lo entretenida que estaba tirándome ese repugnante beso que no se dio cuenta de que en medio del parque habían... desechos de perro... uaoh con el show que dio y el ataque de risa que me dominó, en vez de demandar a esas personas por ensuciar el área de parqueos de mi compañía , buscaré a la persona dueña del perro que hizo eso y le regalaré dinero por hacerme reír tanto.  
  
Bueno, que desperdicio de tiempo y ahora estoy muy tarde para la reunión con el señor Almeida. Yo odio estar retrasado, soy una persona extremadamente puntual. El estar retrasado representa una debilidad como negociante que soy.  
  
Cuando llegué al restaurante que habíamos fijado, el señor Almeida se encontraba sentado en una mesa, y un mesero le estaba entregando el menú, uff gracias a Dios que no llevaba tanto tiempo esperándome.  
  
El señor Almeida era un hombre americano, era un hombre de contextura fuerte, alto, de ojos claros, era buen parecido, a pesar de que era un hombre ya muy mayor.  
  
"Buenas tardes, señor Almeida" le saludé apresuradamente acercándome a la mesa.  
  
"¡Kaiba!, ¿Cómo estas, cuánto tiempo sin verte?"  
  
La verdad es que el señor Almeida era un señor muy amable, el cual me ayudó mucho a superar la muerte de mi padrastro, y él se convirtió en mi tercer modelo, o figura de padre a seguir, este hombre fue el que me inspiró para adentrarme en el mundo de los negocios, y me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba ante los persistentes ataques de los enemigos de mi padrastro.  
  
"Muy bien, ¿y usted?" le pregunté educadamente.  
  
"Bueno aquí aguantando, cada día más viejo, los años ya me están pasando por encima" la verdad es que eso era cierto, el hombre parecía cada vez más viejo, y cada vez más agotado.  
  
"Es por eso que quiero salir del mundo de los negocios, para dejarte a ti a cargo, eres el más indicado y el único que en quien confío para dejarte toda mi vida de trabajo, pero... tengo que esperar que contraigas matrimonio, esa fue la encomendación que me dejó tu padrastro, la verdad es que no sé porque lo quiso así, pero... aún haya muerto hace tiempo ya tengo que cumplir mi palabra" me dijo con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro.  
  
"Entiendo" le dije firmemente, la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé la razón de tal condición, tal ves era que el maldito, como sabía que yo nunca lograría, con mi actitud, contraer matrimonio, quiso dejar este estúpido precontrato para hacerme sufrir.  
  
El señor Almeida y su esposa, no habían podido tener hijos, y a la pérdida de mi padrastro él nos tomo a Mokuba y a mí por un tiempo como sus propios hijos. Ya que fueron sus consejos y apoyos los que me llevaron a formar mi compañía, a superar todos los obstáculos que se me presentaron a una edad muy corta, y a desarrollar la poca actitud compasiva que poseo.  
  
El me miró sonriente y me dijo "Además Martha dice que quiere tomarse unas vacaciones conmigo, será espectacular, dice que necesito un poco de relajación en mi vida"  
  
"Es cierto" le dije, eso yo lo sabía muy bien pues la verdad es que estos últimos años habían gastado al gran empresario estadounidense John Almeida.  
  
Pero de repente, veo que hace un hondo suspiro "Pero para yo poder liberarme al fin de mi empresa tengo que esperar que tú contraigas matrimonio, y ya yo te he dicho que con esa actitud tuya no lograrás ni siquiera que las mujeres se interesen por ti por tus recursos económicos... pero bueno... por eso es que estoy aquí, cuéntame ¿cómo esta tu vida?"  
  
"Bueno... usted sabe mi compañía, Mokuba..." de repente el me interrumpe con un comentario que me sacó de mi estado habitual de seriedad.  
  
"Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso... me refiero a amiguitas...pretendientes...novias...tu sabes... ^.- ¿Acaso no me digas que todavía no tienes ninguna?"  
  
"Bueno... yo... hay... creo...no se...tal vez... bueno...existe una" le dije muy nervioso, yo nunca me pongo nervioso y mi actitud emocionó al el señor Almeida.  
  
"Lo sabía, esa cara con la que llegaste solo la tiene una persona enamorada" "Y dime ¿Acaso te corresponde?" Me preguntó insistentemente, la verdad es que su humor había mejorado bastante con mi comentario, y es que él estaba muy deseoso de retirarse.  
  
"Eh... bueno... la verdad es que no sé" le dije todo rojo.  
  
"¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Acaso no le has dicho nada?"  
  
Moví la cabeza en señal de negación y entonces él me dice "AY!!! Pero que lento eres!!!! Vamos a ver si te avivas un poco, porque el hecho de que tú estés enamorado ya es todo un logro de por sí"  
  
Sé que el señor Almeida no hacía esto solo para retirarse, por que, fuera de eso, él siempre quiso que yo buscara la felicidad y siempre me animaba para que cambiara esa actitud tan fría que tenía con las personas.  
  
Cuando entré a una edad madura, siempre había estado alentándome para que me buscara un novia que me hiciera feliz, por eso cada vez que venía, traía consigo todas las sobrinas, primas e hijas de conocidos que tenía, a ver si alguna de ellas me tocaba el corazón, pero ninguna lo hizo.  
  
Yo solo me le quedé mirando tratando lo más que podía de dejar mi cara completamente seria, pero el único problema es que él es la única persona la cual puede ver a través de mi máscara implacable y mirar en las profundidades de mis ojos, y observar mi alma y corazón por completo, así que en conclusión él era la única persona a la cual yo nunca le podía mentir.  
  
Solo suspiré hondo... 5...4...3...2...1...0 Aquí comienza el cuestionamiento.  
  
"Y dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De donde la conoces? ¿Acaso tu y ella se han besado? ¿Acaso han lo han hecho? ¿A ella le gustas para atrás?"  
  
Auch, hoy será una larga tarde, pero como quería recoger a Tea a la escuela lo resumí diciendo "Es delgada, cabello corto castaño, ojos azules, hermosa, tiene 17 ya para 18 dentro de poco, su apellido es Gardner, se llama Tea, la conozco de la escuela por unos amigos, sí, nos hemos besado, claro que no lo hemos hecho, y sobre si le gusto... bueno... ya te lo dije no sé porque aún no le he preguntado, pero... no creo que lleguemos a mucho porque pasó algo y entonces ella me dijo que por ahora solo seríamos amigos, pero que tal vez en el futuro...  
  
"Vaya que impaciencia, quiero detalles sobre que fue lo que pasó ¿O es que tienes algo que hacer? ¿Estuviste saliendo con ella y a la misma vez con otra chica?" me preguntó todo curioso.  
  
"Lo que paso fue que se presentó una joven que me besó frente a ella, pero que esa muchacha no significa nada para mí, fue un evento del pasado que había dejado inconcluso, por eso Tea estaba enojada conmigo" "Pero bueno.. pensaba recogerla a la escuela hoy y disc..." y me interrumpió de repente.  
  
"Pues ¿qué esperas? Vete de una vez" me dijo halándome hacia la puerta.  
  
Ay Dios por eso es que yo nunca le decía nada acerca de mi vida personal... Entonces me acordé por lo que había venido. "Pero, el precontrato..."  
  
"No te preocupes, estaré todo el mes en el país, lo renovaremos cualquier otro día, además recuerda que antes de tener mi compañía tienes que cumplir el requisito, así que vamos vete rápido vete que tal vez y así lo cumplas, además mira la hora, ella te debe estar esperando"  
  
Y me dijo esto antes de empujarme totalmente, "Si encuentras el verdadero amor en la vida, hijo, no lo dejes ir" "Además si estaba enojada es por que sintió celos... y eso es un claro indicio de que le gustas" y con eso me guiñó el ojo y me empujó para afuera.  
  
Lo último que sé es que me encontraba frente a mi auto... rayos y ni siquiera había comido nada... espera, perfecta excusa para invitarla a salir, ir a comer.  
  
Y con eso me dirigí a toda velocidad a su escuela, sería una tarde perfecta.  
  
Fin del capítulo Nueve  
  
A.N. Bueno ¿que les pareció? Vimos a alguien del pasado de Kaiba, su modelo a seguir luego de la muerte de su padrastro (el desgraciado, que al parecer si tenía una vida social, o por lo menos amigos), El señor Almeida es un viejito medio loco, jeje. Este capítulo es una compensa por el capítulo anterior que estaba super hiper mega corto. También no se preocupen en el capítulo que viene, ya habrá un cambio de P.O.V. y aparecerá Tea que ha estado un poco olvidada en los últimos capítulos.  
  
Por favor reviews, people, reviews, que mientras más tenga, más me inspiro para seguir escribiendo... :P y mientras más escribo, hay mas lectores contentos, ^.- (por cierto gracias por hacerme llegar a más de 50 reviews)  
  
Y también me he propuesto que si recibo más de quince reviews en este capítulo (jaja, si que ambiciosa soy) ... um publicaré el siguiente antes del jueves, que es el día en que publico mi fic, si no lo recibo... bueno se tendrán que aguantar hasta el jueves que viene :P  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, también pueden agregarme a mi MSN si quieren hablar conmigo más abiertamente y tal vez en una de esas conversaciones se me sale algo de los capítulos siguientes :P  
  
Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado "Interrogada por tus amigos"  
  
"¿Y quien fue Tea?, porque ninguno de nosotros fuimos, ya que estábamos en casa de Yugi estudiando" me preguntó Bakura algo confundido.  
  
"Bueno... fue...." que le digo... ninguno de ellos se lleva bien con Seto.  
  
"¿Quién?" me pregunta insistentemente Tristán  
  
Ahora lo tres estaban rodeándome casi encima de mí, con cara de que quieren oír algún secreto o chisme.  
  
"Bueno... fue..." pero cuando iba a responder me interrumpe una voz... espera esa voz es de...  
  
"Fui yo" todos se voltean hacía la fuente de la voz y se quedan boquiabiertos.  
  
Bueno, ya saben si quieren el capítulo siguiente más rápido, pulsa el botoncito morado de ahí abajo, a tu izquierda. See you later guys. 


	10. Interrogada por tus amigos

12/12/03 ¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Capítulo Diez: Interrogada por tus amigos  
  
Autora: RuBiAx  
  
Email: RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com  
  
Editora: Misao Kirimachi Surasai (revisen sus fics, son geniales)  
  
Disclamer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, esto lo hago por pura diversión y algo de aburrimiento por la tarde :P  
  
Sumary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Pareja: Tea/Kaiba.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Género: Romance/Drama  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Asil Black: yey, otra nueva reviewer, que chulo, me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí está otro capítulo, especialmente dedicado a los nuevos reviewers, espero que te guste y espero tus comentarios cuando termines de leerlo.  
  
Jennifer S. Lleneri: ahora si está bien escrito tu nick ¿no? Lo siento es que a veces como respondo a los reviews de pronto se me confunden un poco las cosas, ya aquí está otro capítulo para que tu paciencia no se agote, espero que te guste, escríbeme tus comentarios, bye bye.  
  
Bulmercury: Bueno lo prometido es palabra y aquí ya aparecen los amigos de Tea, espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme un review ^.^  
  
Hikaru: aquí esta otro capítulo que espero que te guste, um, en mi fic, Yugi si se siente algo atraído por Tea, pero en este capítulo no se demuestra tanto, más bien en otros más adelante, espero que me dejes un review cuando termines ^.^  
  
Yukime Himura: que bien!!! otra nueva reviewer, bueno, en este capítulo no hay mucho romance, pero si lo va haber en el capítulo 11 (aunque no tanto) y en el capítulo 12, en donde va a estar un poco prendida la cosa, pero mejor me callo para que no se me vaya a soltar algo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que punches el botoncito de abajo, ahí a la izquierda cuando termines para que me digas que piensas de este capítulo.  
  
Aurora: una nueva reviewer, me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic como para leerlo varias veces, bueno... en este capítulo no aparece tanto que Yugi esta celoso por Seto, pero en capítulos más adelante sí (, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes un review cuando termines.  
  
Chibi_Mela: si me sigues halagando tanto un día me lo voy a creer, jeje. Aquí está otro capítulo que espero te guste mucho, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios cuando termines, cuídate mucho, bye.  
  
Zg 13 hola, hace mucho que no recibía un review tuyo, lo siento por lo visto no pude llegar a los 15 reviews antes de la entrega semanal, pero gracias por haberme dejado uno, espero que te guste este capítulo y espero recibir un review tuyo cuando termines. Por cierto ¿Qué significa ese nick? De verdad que eso me tiene intrigada porque no tengo la menor idea de que pueda ser, jeje, bueno te me cuidas ¿si? Bye bye  
  
Monik: Yey!!! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo (me sonrojo con tantos piropos que me diste) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero también que te guste esta capítulo ^.^ espero con ansias tus comentarios al final, besos, byebye  
  
Notas Iniciales: Los siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo que pasó fue que como mi hermana está de finales en la uni, ella no me quería dejar usar la computadora hasta el 18 ¬¬, pero ahora me he dado un escapadita mientras está cenando. De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, prometo que no va a volver a suceder.  
  
Bueno, ahora si ya hay un cambio de P.O.V. (al fin), espero que les guste este capítulo, incorporo un poco más a los otros personajes de la serie (que ya estaban medio olvidaditos). Por lo visto no les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior porque no me dejaron tantos reviews ,,Q.Q,, espero que les guste este capítulo, y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios al final.  
  
Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a las nuevas reviewer (que espero que me sigan dejando reviews) Asil Black, Yukime Hiomura, y Aurora, y por supuesto que también a las personas que siempre me dejan reviews, como Jennifer S. Lleneri, Zg 13, Bulmercury, Chibi_Mela, Hikaru, y Monik (que estaba un poco olvidada) entre otras tantas como Radfel, Anzu (que no he vuelto a saber de ella), Misao Kirimachi Surasai (¬¬ que no me has devuelto los emails), Kathy Asakura, Lizzy (que anda perdida), Ale Navarro (otra perdida), Kitsuna-chan (que no he vuelto a saber de ella), de MISAO (otra de quien no he sabido nada desde hace mucho) y también está dedicado a todas esas personas que leen mi fic, pero que no me dejan reviews (  
  
Capítulo Diez: Interrogada por tus amigos  
  
*********************** P.O.V. DE TEA **********************  
  
Ah, al fin salí de este examen, ALELUYA, ALEULUYA, ALELUYA!!!!.  
  
Ese examen de matemáticas estaba un PEÑÓN (A.N. o sea, para los que no saben lo que eso significa, en mi país usamos esa expresión para decir que un examen estaba muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy difícil), pero por primera vez en mi vida pude entenderlo, entregarlo a tiempo y no fijarme de Yugi U.U"  
  
Que alivio siento, ahora sé como se siente una persona cuando sabe lo que esta escribiendo en un examen, y además que a uno se le va un poco el nerviosismo que se siente cuando uno no entiende los jeroglíficos que en el aparecen.  
  
La verdad es que las matemáticas siempre han sido mi talón de Aquiles, es la única materia que siempre paso rayando y eso es gracias a Yugi; incluso a Joey ¬¬ saca mejores notas que yo y él no es la mejor persona con quien compararse.  
  
Por años Yugi ha tratado de explicarme una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otras mil veces, pero nunca lo he entendido, es como si me hablara un idioma totalmente diferente al nuestro, y ahora Kaiba con unas simples horas de estudios y me lo explicó todo, incluso lo que nunca en mi vida entera, había entendido y lo más grande es que yo a él SI LO ENTENDI. Es como un milagro de Dios. Por que para ser honesta la única operación que yo siempre he sabido es TEA + MATEMÁTICAS = -0.00000000000000000000000000000.  
  
Ahora estaba en mi casillero guardando unas cosas cuando se me acercan mis amigos.  
  
"Hey Tea, ¿cómo te fue?" me preguntó Yugi.  
  
"Ay, Yugi, me fue de lo más bien" le dije con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja en la cara.  
  
"Órale, Tea, pero si el examen estaba dificilísimo, además que a ti no se te dan muy bien las matemáticas, incluso, y no es por presumir, eres peor que yo. Y ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a casa de Yugi a estudiar con nosotros como habíamos quedado el viernes" me dijo Joey con una cara de confusión.  
  
"Sí, me di cuenta que por primera vez no me preguntaste nada durante el examen, ni te sentaste detrás de mí" afirmó Yugi con una cara algo ¿melancólica? ¿acaso estará enfermo? No es usual ver a Yugi tan triste.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que alguien, muy ¨amablemente¨ se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar, y me le explicó todo, y lo más sorprendente es que LE ENTENDÍ" les dije algo emocionada, porque la verdad era todo un suceso que yo entendiera algo matemáticas.  
  
"¿QUÉ LE ENTENDISTE????????????" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Yo sé que yo soy mala para entender las matemática, pero no esperaba un reacción tan grande de parte de ellos ¬¬.  
  
"¿Y quien fue Tea?, porque ninguno de nosotros fuimos, ya que estábamos en casa de Yugi estudiando" me preguntó Bakura algo confundido.  
  
"Bueno... fue...." ¿que le digo?, si le digo que fue Seto de seguro que se enojan conmigo ya que ninguno de ellos se lleva bien él.  
  
"¿Quién?" me pregunta insistentemente Tristán.  
  
Ahora los cuatro estaban rodeándome, estaban casi encima de mí con una cara como las que ponen las viejas chismosas.  
  
"Bueno... fue... eh... jejejeje... fue....." pero cuando al fin les iba a responder me interrumpe una voz... ¡¡¡ESPERA!!! esa voz es de...  
  
"Fui yo" todos se voltean hacía la fuente de la voz y se quedan boquiabiertos.  
  
"¡¿Tú?!" gritaron todos a la vez.  
  
"Pero ¿cómo?" me pregunto Yugi con una cara de total confusión.  
  
"¿Desde cuándo tu y ese pedazo de animal se llevan bien Tea?" me preguntó Joey alzando el puño en señal de que quería pegarle.  
  
Ahora todos estaban volteados hacía mí, de nuevo, con miradas acusatorias en el rostro.  
  
"¿A quién le dices pedazo de animal Wheeler?" dijo Seto con un tono muy enojado.  
  
Entonces Tristán se voltea hacia Seto y me dice "Si te hizo algo este tipo, te juró que lo mataré"  
  
Ese fue el comentario que derramó la última gota del vaso, salí del rincón en que me tenían mis amigos y me puse entre Tristán y Seto con los brazos extendidos en forma de proteger a Seto dije "No, no le hagas nada. ¡Lo único que él hizo fue ayudarme!" les grité.  
  
"!¿Qué qué?¡" gritaron todos a la vez... denuevo.  
  
"Eh... si. él fue quien me ayudó a estudiar ayer" dije con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
"¿Y por qué él, si ni siquiera nos soporta y toma en cuanta que el nos, te incluye a ti" dijo Joey.  
  
"Eh... pues... como que... nos hemos... eh... llevado muy bien... desde... eh... bueno... desde la semana pasada..." dije con la cara toda roja.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso de bien?" me preguntó Tristán acercándose a mi cara.  
  
"Sí.. además ¿por qué estas toda roja? ¿Acaso estás enferma?" me preguntó Bakura poniendo una mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre.  
  
Entonces solo escuché un grito de desesperación en mis espaldas.  
  
"Ya basta ustedes pedazos basuras inreciclables, dejen de molestarla, yo la ayudé a estudiar ¿o acaso tienen algún problema con eso?"  
  
Todos se habían sobresaltado ante el grito tan fuerte.  
  
"!¿Pero quién te crees que eres para gritarnos así?¡" gritó Joey lanzándose para golpearle, pero era sostenido por Bakura, Tristán.  
  
"Cálmate, Joey" dijo un Yugi algo enojado. "Kaiba, claro que no hay ningún problema con que le ayudaras a estudiar, pero lo único es que estamos sorprendidos de que te pidiera ayuda a ti y no a nosotros" dijo de la manera más racional posible, pero de nuevo con esa cara de melancolía y enojo total en el rostro ¿Acaso tendrá mal de amores o qué? Creo que tendré que preguntarle lo antes posible.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Acaso Tea no puede tener otros amigos aparte de ustedes?" dijo Seto para el remate total.  
  
"Pues... supongo que si" dijo Bakura, luego de pensarlo un poco.  
  
"Vámonos Tea" dijo Kaiba dirigiéndose con un porte altivo hacia la salida del colegio.  
  
"Sí" y me fui tras de él.  
  
Ahora recuerdo porque él estaba aquí, era que me iba a ayudar a estudiar para el examen de Ciencias (que incluye a Biología, Física, y Química...y por lo tanto ¡MAS NUMEROS!, ¡¡¡¡ah!!!!voy a llorar u.u) de mañana, me lo dijo cuando me llamó esta mañana para desearme buena suerte, antes de que saliera para el colegio.  
  
"Pero, ¿Adónde van Tea?" preguntó Bakura, con una cara de confusión.  
  
"Bueno... pues... él me prometió que me iba a ayudar con todos los exámenes finales" le respondí.  
  
"¿Pero porqué?, ¿por qué específicamente El te esta ayudando?" pregunto Tristán.  
  
"Bueno en resumen, digamos que... um... él me salvó de unos maleantes el sábado y pasó a ver como estaba el domingo y al ver mi lamento de que no sabía nada de matemáticas, se ofreció a ayudarme con todos los exámenes finales"  
  
"¿Unos maleantes?" preguntó Yugi saliendo de su melancolía para entrar en el pánico.  
  
"No te preocupes no me pasó nada" le aseguré con un sonrisa.  
  
"¿El sábado por la noche?" Me preguntó Bakura.  
  
"Sí" le respondí a Bakura.  
  
"¿Por qué saliste sola en un sábado por la noche? Normalmente es con nosotros que sales ¿o es que no estabas sola?" me dijo Yugi mirándome desconfiadamente, pero ¿Qué bicho raro le a picado que se está comportando de manera tan extraña conmigo?  
  
"Bueno... era que quería ir al concierto que hubo en The Salsa Club de Gilberto Santa Rosa, tu sabes como que me fascina como canta" mejor no le digo nada sobre mi salida con Seto porque si les digo, se pondrá más caliente el asunto además de que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones que me son muy vergonzosas.  
  
"Y bueno... ¿él te ayudó así por así?" preguntó Joey finalmente todo sorprendido.  
  
"Bueno.. no, pasaron muchas cosas... y..."  
  
"¡¡¡¡Bip Bip Bip Bip!!!!"  
  
Mi explicación se vio interrumpida por una bocina que estaba tocando muy insistentemente. Gracias a Dios, porque si me seguían preguntando... tendría que contarles todo, y eso es muy vergonzoso para mi... bueno... debido a que todos ellos son del sexo masculino y no me entenderían o malinterpretarían (con esa imaginación que tienen los hombres) las cosas.  
  
"Bueno chicos, luego les cuento (JA, si claro) que si no voy rápido me va a dejar, nos vemos después" y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más salí corriendo hacia el automóvil de Seto.  
  
Fin del Capítulo Diez.  
  
A.N. ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si hubo una intervención de los otros personajes de la serie (al fin y es especialmente para Bulmercury que me lo había pedido) lamento no haberlos puesto antes, lo que pasa es que no encontraba como, por que en este fic ellos pasan a ser parte de los personajes secundarios, pero no se preocupen que de unos capítulo más en adelante tendrán más intervención en el fic. Um, vimos a un Yugi un poco celoso... ¿qué pasará con él? Lo averiguaran dentro de unos capítulo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden punchar ese botoncito entre azul y morado ahí abajo en tu izquierda y dejarme un review.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, también pueden agregarme a mi MSN si quieren hablar conmigo más abiertamente y de nada les sale un adelanto de lo que pasará más adelante...  
  
Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com o simplemente agregarme a sus author alert.  
  
Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado: Camino hacia el amor  
  
"Este es el restaurante al cual usualmente asisto con mis socios" le dije, me encanta presumir delante de ella.  
  
"Pero, si ni siquiera estoy vestida para un lugar así, no puedo entrar" me dijo con una cara de preocupación, era cierto, todavía llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.  
  
"Personalmente yo nunca he visto a una rosa vestida para verse bien" le dije como todo galán.  
  
"Pero como sabía que ibas a decir algo así (que como todas las mujeres que se preocupan demasiado por su físico) te traje algo muy especial.  
  
"Jean Paul" llamé.  
  
"Dígame, señor" me respondió respetuosamente.  
  
"Aquí esta la señorita, quiero que me la trate con mucho respeto, ya sabe que hacer"  
  
"Si, señor, le daremos el mejor servicio"  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, no veremos en la próxima. 


	11. Camino hacia el amor

18/12/03

**¿****Será amor lo que siento****?******

**Capítulo Once:** Camino hacia el amor

**Autora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com 

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (una muy buena escritora, deberían ver sus fics, además de que tiene ideas excelentes, y me ha enseñado varios fics que está escribiendo que son buenísimos)

**Disclamer: **Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden, esto lo hago solo por diversión.

**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan. 

**Pareja:** Tea/Kaiba, 

**Rated: **PG-13

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Bulmercury:** gracias !!! Los demás personajes no van a ser olvidos simplemente están... um--- a un lado por ahora, pero no te preocupes que es seguro que aparecerán pronto dentro de la trama principal, y siento decepcionarte, este capítulo es un poco romántico, pero no tanto, el siguiente es que va estar bueno, ya verás ^o****

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** yey, yo también, me muero de ganas de que llegue The return of the King, ya no falta mucho. Pero para que no te aburras esperándola aquí esta otro capítulo de mi fic, espero que te guste.****

**Alejandra Navarro:** no te preocupes yo también he estado muy ocupada con el colegio, pero a diferencia de ti, mis exámenes semestrales son en Enero (por cierto que no me verán en fanfiction durante esas dos semanas ...Q.Q...) Espero que te guste este capítulo, bye bye.

**Radfel:** claro que no te odio, eres mi única y favorita "Me gusta tu fic, pero odio a Anzu hasta morir, especialmente porque en tu fic está con mi adorable y amado Seto Kaiba" ^_^ Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Hazle Chan:** yey!!! Otra nueva reviewer, este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a ti ^_^ me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias por haberme dejado un review. Sip, este es el primer fic Tea/Seto que hay en español, ya me lo habían dicho muchas veces U.U 

Por supuesto que me puedes agregar a tu lista de MSN me encantaría hablar contigo, y con todas las personas que leen y les gusta mi fic. Es más ahora mismo te voy a agregar ^.^ Espero que te guste este capítulo, no olvides dejarme tus comentarios, bye bye.

**Hikaru:** No te preocupes que no haré sufrir mucho a Yugi, bueno... solo un poquito en algunos capítulos más, pero eso es todo, él es muy cute para hacerlo sufrir. Si supieras que en esta semana no he podido avanzar en nada, esta es la primera vez que tengo la computadora en dos semanas y es que mi hermana está en finales y como está en el último semestre de arquitectura, no me quería dejar usar la computadora hasta hoy que al fin es su entrega.

**Chibi_Mela:** gracias por tus urras!!! Sobre tu pregunta de si el título de este capítulo tiene que ver con que estaban en un auto, bueno... que perceptiva eres porque para serte honesta el título se lo puse porque me gustó, y no con ese sentido, pero tienes razón. Ya no te preocupes que viene un poco de lemon en el capítulo siguiente, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios, adiós.

**Zg 13:** No te preocupes que no me ha pasado nada malo ^.^ No había publicado mi fic por mi hermana ¬¬ Es a ella a quien deberías de ahorcar ya que durante dos semanas no me dejó ni siquiera acercarme a la computadora (la estoy usando ahora porque se acaba de ir a entregar su proyecto, al fin) Así que no te preocupes aquí está otro capítulo de mi fic, que espero te guste, me dejas tus comentarios, bye.

**Ady:** Hey, otra nueva reviewer, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, aquí está otro capítulo dedicado a ti, espero que te guste, me dejas tu comentarios al final ¿si?

**Notas Iniciales:** Aquí esta el capítulo once, la verdad es que nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Yo pensaba hacer este fic corto pero por lo visto se ha alargado un montón, y eso que falta mucho más. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han apoyado con mi fic y me han motivado en cada capítulo a seguir adelante. GRACIAS!!!!

Este capítulo esta dedicado a dos nuevas reviewers Hazle Chan y Ady, espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios sobre los capítulos de mi fic.

**_Capítulo Once:_****_ Camino hacia el amor_**

**************************** P.O.V. DE SETO *******************************

Toqué bocina porque ya estaba harto de esperar, esos amigos de Tea me sacaban de quicio, en especial porque en su círculo social se encuentra Yugi Motou, la única persona que existe en planeta que es capaz de vencerme en mi propio juego, en el duelo de monstruos.

Yo siempre he tenido una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza ¿Por qué si tenía la opción de elegir, ella se juntaba con ese grupo de payasos? 

Honestamente no la entiendo… es la ley de la naturaleza. No hay hombre que entienda a las mujeres a menos que se convierta y yo como es evidente soy recto... no las entiendo.

La vi salir por la puerta del colegio buscando con la vista el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Saqué mi auto del estacionamiento en que estaba y fui hacia el frente de la puerta principal.

Ella seguía buscando con la mirada mi auto, por lo que baje la ventanilla y justo cuando me vio puso una cara de total asombro.

"¿Qué piensas quedarte ahí parada con la boca abierta todo el día?" le pregunté con un tono de irritación.

Entonces fue cuando apareció ese sonrojo debajo de sus delicadas mejillas que tanto me agradaba ver.

Con la mirada baja se subió al auto, sin cerrar la boca, uaoh, sabía que mi carro era sorprendente, pero no tanto.

"Si no cierras la boca, se te va a meter una mosca" le dije burlonamente.

Mi comentario hizo que se sonrojara aún más y yo solo sonreí por dentro. Ahhh se veía tan linda cuando hacía eso... 

Ok, Seto Kaiba retráctate, ´linda´ es una palabra que no puede ni debe  existir en tu vocabulario, y mucho menos en tus pensamientos.

Mientras discutía conmigo mismo fue cuando por primera vez ella habló. 

"Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de subirme a un Porche del año" me dijo con todavía un leve tinte rojo sobre sus mejillas. Lo sabía era mi auto lo que la había impresionado, bueno ¿a quién no? Si era un convertible con más de 200 caballos de fuerza de color amarillo con negro.

"Este auto no es nada comparado a mi Ferrari rojo" ok, ahora estaba siendo vanidoso, pero a veces a que presumir un poco lo que uno tiene.

"¡¿Tienes un Ferrari?¡" Me preguntó con una cara de total asombro.

"Y un Mercedes Benz, una Land Cruser, un Jaguar, un BMW, uff, entre otros más" le dije como si fuera algo normal que una persona tuviera tantos carros de marca, aunque en mi circulo social, eso es algo de lo más normal. El coleccionar autos es una diversión para mí y para los que los pueden pagar.

"Uaoh, me gustaría verlos" me dijo sinceramente.

"Algún día los verás" le dije. Ummm, esto me da una idea fantástica…

...

De repente me dice toda exaltada "¡¡¡Oye, pero si acabas de pasar la calle que nos lleva a mi casa!!!" me grita (¬¬) al oído toda alarmada.

"Lo sé" le dije sin la más mínima intención de dar una explicación.

"¿A… a dónde me llevas... entonces?" Me pregunto con un tono de voz que parecía que iba a entrar en pánico, por lo visto su experiencia con los maleantes de antes de ayer por la noche todavía esta fresca en su memoria.

"A comer… o ¿acaso tienes algún problema?" le pregunté, a veces odio que me cuestionen tanto.

Vi como suspiró. Fue un suspiro de alivio.

"No, no hay ningún problema… bueno… es que tengo que llamar a mi madre para… eh... tu sabes... para avisarle" me dijo con un poco de inseguridad luego de haberse calmado.

Yo simplemente le pasé mi celular.

"Gracias, solo serán dos minutos" fue lo último que escuché antes de que se internara en la conversación.

Ella comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono hasta que contestaron.

*********************** PEQUEÑO PARÉNTESIS DENTRO DEL P.O.V. DE SETO ***************************

************************ CONVERSACION DE TEA CON SU MADRE **************************

- (A.N. recuerden que esta conversación no la oye Seto porque es entre Tea y su mamá por el celular)-

Ring......

Ring......

 Ring.......

"Buenas tardes, Residencia Gardner ¿Quién me habla?"

"Soy yo mamá"

"Ah, hola hija ¿pasa algo? No es muy común que tu me llames a esta hora"

"Bueno... mamá... ¿Sabes? Seto, el muchacho que me salvó y que me ayudó a estudiar, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que si, *.* mi futuro yerno *.*"

"¡MAMA! PERO ¡¡¡¡QUE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO!!!!"

"Ups, ¿lo dije en voz alta? Fue que se me salió, jeje. Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa con él?

"Pues me invitó a comer, y yo quería saber si no hay problema con que llegue un poco más tarde a la casa"

"Claro que no hay problema hija, pero recuerda no llegues muy tarde porque tienes que ponerte a estudiar"

"Lo sé, además él también me va ayudar hoy con eso"

"Y dime ¿como te fue en el examen de matemáticas hoy? ¿Tendrás que irte a extraordinario, o tendrás que repetir el curso completo?"

"Nada de eso, mamá me fue superhipermega bien el examen"

"Disculpa ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi hija?"

"Mamá hablo enserio, me fue muy bien, por primera vez en mi vida no  tuve que fijarme de Yugi... AHHHH... que bien se siente eso..."

"Tea Gardner ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo con ese tal Seto?"

"¿De qué hablas, estaba diciendo que se siente bien no tener que haberme fijado para pasar el examen"

"Ups, lo siento" le oí decir toda avergonzada. ¿Pero qué se supone que estaba pensando mi madre....

"Bueno mamá me tengo que ir, que este es un celular prestado, nos vemos dentro de un rato, bye"

"Adiós"

******************************** FIN DE LA CONVERSACION ****************************

**************** FIN DEL PEQUEÑO PARÉNTESIS DENTRO DEL P.O.V. DE SETO ******************

(A.N. Ahora si, volvemos a lo normal)

*********************************** P.O.V. DE SETO **********************************

Finalizada su conversación me paso de vuelta mi celular con un "Muchas gracias"

Me retuve de decir: vaya que dos minutos ni más largos ¬¬ Por que esa fue una conversación bastante larga...

Hubiera deseado poder escuchar esa conversación porque fueron muchas las veces en que Tea se puso toda roja antes de gritarle a su madre; cosa que me molestó bastante porque parece que ella no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en un auto, el cual era un lugar cerrado por lo que todo sus chirridos se multiplicaban por cinco al no haber ningún espacio por el cual salieran.

Pero aún con los chirridos su presencia no me molestaba... tanto... al revés me encantaba oír su voz siempre que no gritara... 

La verdad es que no sé que es lo que tengo... creo que tal vez necesite ir al psicólogo.

Todo el trayecto restante la pasamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

"Ya llegamos" le dije, con un tono frío como siempre.

"Ah" fue lo único que oí, parece que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que no me prestó mucha atención.

Me desmonté de mi auto en la entrada del restaurante Mon Premier Amoure, y detuve al portero que le iba a abrir la puerta a mi acompañante y la abrí yo mismo, ella me susurró un pequeño gracias, con toda la cara roja de la verguenza, ahhh, cuanto adoraba verla así.

´Adorar´ otra palabra que tiene que salir de mi vocabulario.

Le di las llaves al portero para que parqueara mi auto, y entré con ella agarrados de manos.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, mentalmente predije lo que venía, oí su gran exclamación de asombro.

"Uaoh, nunca había estado en un restaurante así" me dijo, yo solo sonreí para mí mismo.

"Este es el restaurante al cual usualmente asisto con mis socios" le dije.  Me encanta presumir delante de ella 

"Pero, si ni siquiera estoy vestida para un lugar así, no puedo entrar como estoy vestida. Es más si me ven así creo que hasta me echarían del restaurante" me dijo con una cara de preocupación, era cierto, todavía llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y en relación con todas las personas presentes en el restaurante, ella estaba desentonada, más bien parecía una loca con ese uniforme.

"Personalmente yo nunca he visto que la flor más bella, se haya tenido que vestir para ser admirada" le dije como todo galán (con ella, ya hasta dotes de poeta me están saliendo)

"Pero..." continué hablando. "Como sabía que ibas a decir algo así (ella como todas las mujeres que se preocupan demasiado por su físico y no se dan cuenta que la belleza más bella es la natural) te traje algo muy especial"

"Jean Paul" llamé.

"Dígame, monsieur*" me respondió respetuosamente un hombre en sus mediados cuarentas.

"Aquí esta la señorita. Quiero que me la trate con mucho respeto, ya sabe que hacer"

"Sí, monsieur, le brindaremos le meilleur* servicio"

"Eso espero"

Con eso Jean Paul desapareció con Tea para volver media hora después con una persona muy sexy, pero a la vez elegante a su lado, la cual acaparó toda la atención masculina del lugar.

"Jean Paul" llamé al francés, ya me estaba desesperando la larga espera.

"¿No se supones que debería estar con la señorita Gardner?" le dije totalmente enojado.

"Mais, monsieur, mademoiselle Gardner est ici*" con eso volteo mi cara y realizo una mirada más inquisitiva a la dama que se encontraba junto a él...

o.O ¿Será posible? ¿podría ser que esta hermosa mujer fuera Tea? ¿La misma que yo traje? Vaya, el cambio que puede dar una persona con un maquillaje bien aplicado y un vestido elegante (ok, retiro lo que dije ahorita de que la flor más bella no necesita atuendos para verse más hermosa, por que Tea es la prueba viviente de que con atuendos mi flor se ve aún más hermosa que antes)

Ella se sienta frente a mi y me pregunta "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tan mal me veo?"

"No, pero ... si estás... completamente... hermosa" y con mi comentario vuelve y se sonroja.

 La verdad es que Jean Paul es la mejor persona en el ámbito de la moda del mundo entero, le dio una asombrosa trasformación a la joven con quien llegué hacía media hora.

Tea llevaba un vestido Channel azul claro strapless que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas color blanco, llevaba el pelo sencillamente recogido y tenía un maquillaje totalmente sencillo que le resaltaban su belleza natural, que le daba un toque de oculta sensualidad. Ella parecía una reina... MI reina.

Pasamos una muy hermosa velada, muy romántica, y agradable, creo que tendré que invitarla a salir más seguido.

La verdad es que con los amigos que tiene, nunca me imaginé que Tea tuviera tan impecables modales.

Cuando salimos del restaurante con dirección a su casa Ella, que casi no había hablado durante toda la velada debido a mi comentario, me dijo: "Muchísimas gracias por todo Seto, la pasé muy bien esta tarde"

"No fue nada" le respondí aparentado no prestarle mucha atención, cuando en verdad por dentro estaba más feliz que una lombriz.

Y con eso llegamos a su casa.

Fin del Capítulo Once 

**A.N.** Bueno... aquí esta el capítulo once, espero que les haya gustado. Abarqué un poco más de los sentimientos de Seto por Tea (aunque este capítulo estaba un poco fluff) parece que el chico está bien clavado por ella, jeje, no se preocupen que el próximo capítulo será más interesante, habrá un poco más de interacción entre los personajes o., si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Por si no nos vemos antes de 24/25 quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad, espero que la pasen muy bien, y muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por apoyarme tanto en estos últimos dos meses.

**Vocabulario: **

Monsieur: señor.

Le meilleur:el mejor.

Mais monsieur mademoiselle Gardner est ici: pero señor, la señorita Gardner esta aquí.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón azulito de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, estoy abierta a todo tipos de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todos, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic. Vamos, que yo no como gente, jeje. Además que me gustaría mucho interactuar con mis lectores.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com o simplemente agregarme en sus autor´s alert.

Avance del Capítulo doce llamado**:**** Sorprendidos con las manos en la masa**

_"¿Eso fue lo que pasó?" me preguntó con una cara totalmente seria._

_ Ay no, parece que esta va a terminar en un regaño y luego un sermón bien largo, pero de repente su semblante cambia totalmente a un de ¿risa?_

_"JAJAJA, deberías de haberte visto luchando con la llave" el mundo se está acabando, ¿Seto Kaiba está riéndose? _

_Bueno... aunque debo admitirlo mi situación daba un poco de risa._

_Nos calmamos un poco y de pronto nos miramos uno al otro y nos sonrojamos, debido a que con el agua que nos cayó encima a Seto se le delineaba todo su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, ahh, que bueno se veía, pero de pronto me miró a mí y se me doy cuenta que se me veía todo y un chin más ya que mi T-shirt era blanco y yo estaba totalmente empapada._

_De pronto sentí un arder por todo mi cuerpo, mis hormonas... mis hormonas me decían que me acercara a su cuerpo y que pasara mis manos por todo ese torso bien formado..._

MENSAJE IMPORTANTE 

Como saben la semana que viene es navidad, y yo me voy en este fin de semana a Bosque Verde, en un paseo con mi curso y regreso el lunes, pero ese no es el problema, sino que yo voy a pasar nochebuena en casa de mi abuela (como todos los años) en el campo, muy lejos de mi casa (a 2 horas con mi papá manejando y él maneja muy rápido) y allá no hay computadora.

Así que si quieren el capítulo que viene antes de navidad, tendrán que dejarme más de 15 reviews antes del martes, máximo la mañana del miércoles de la semana que viene, sino tendrán que esperar a que llegue de casa de mi abuela para publicarlo, por lo que el fic sería publicado el domingo en la noche (si tengo ganas) o el lunes temprano.

Esperen la siguiente entrega de ¿Será amor lo que siento? que estará bien buena.

Ya saben si quieren el capítulo 12 antes de navidad DEJENME MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿OK?

Hasta la Próxima, besote, cuídense mucho.

¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a todos!!!!! 


	12. Sorprendidos con las manos en la masa

**_24/12/03_**

**_¿_**Será amor lo que siento**_?_******

**Capítulo 12: **Sorprendidos con las manos en la masa****

**Autora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com****

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (muy buena escritora, chéquenla)

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden, esto es solo por pura diversión ¿o aburrimiento?

**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan. ****

**Pareja:** Tea/Kaiba.

**Rated:** PG-13****

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kathy Asakura: **¿por qué será que ella los consigue tan fácil? lo que daría yo por tener su suerte con los tipos Espero que te guste este capítulo y me mandes un review ^.^****

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:  **jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo con tu campaña déjenle reviews a RuBiAx, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo quiero ver la película, todavía no ha llegado a mi país!!!! ..Q.Q.. ejem. Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te guste ^.^

**Bulmercury:** me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo siento, iba a ponerlo más romántico, pero como ya sabes mi sis no me dejó U.U Sobre tu pregunta, sí voy a ponerlo, pero todavía no, en este capítulo hay un... avance, pero no el lemon. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Kathy Asakura:** me pone muy feliz que te haya encantado el capítulo, gracias por tu contribución a los quince reviews, ya que fue doble. Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos después, byebye.

**Radfel:** no te mates!!!! Que todavía no ha pasado nada, si lees el capítulo te darás cuenta, espero que te guste, me dejas un review, byebye.

**la Neko:** yey, otra nueva reviewer. Sé que esta extraña la pareja, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y que te lo hayas encontrado lindo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios, nos vemos, bye.

**Ady:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y si estuvo corto es por culpa de mi sis -.-; lo siento. Aquí esta el otro capítulo, gracias por tu contribución, espero que te guste, me dejas tus comentarios, byebye.

**Chibi_Mela:** jeje, aquí esta otro capítulo, tu regalo de navidad. Gracias por tu contribución a los quince reviews. Nop, esta vez fallaste en tu adivinación, cuando leas este capítulo verás el porque del título. Espero que te guste, me dejas tus comentarios.

**Chibi_Mela:** hiciste trampa, era uno por persona, pero me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic como para dejar dos reviews. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te guste el capítulo.****

**Monik: **me alegra que te guste el giro que esta dando el fic, yo espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Zg 13:** jeje, dudo que haya que llevarlo a un psicólogo, espero que te guste este capítulo, me dejas un review ¿si?

**Ale Navarro: **claro que me puedes decir amiga. Me alegra que te encuentres el fic buenísimo y que te encante la pareja Seto/Tea. Gracias, igual te deseo un Feliz Navidad y que la pases super con todos los que quieres :D

**Yami Areliss:** ¡¡que bien otra nueva reviewer!! Me alegra que encuentres a mi fic como uno de los mejores que hayas leído, y que incluso te haya inspirado para hacer uno. Gracias por la felicitación, aquí esta el capítulo 12, espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**nice:** ¡¡Otra nueva reviewer!! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, aquí esta el capítulo 12, que espero te guste. Gracias y también espero que pases una Feliz Navidad y lo pases súper allá en Chile, cuídate, bye.

**Chibi_Mela:** jeje, tu tercer review (de verdad si que quieres mucho saber lo que sigue) pues aquí está, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tus comentarios.

**Sky5-death13****: **¡yey! Otra nueva reviewer. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí esta otro capítulo que espero te agrade. Feliz Navidad para ti también, bye.

**Chibi_Mela:** veo que te has puesto a releer mi fic, este es tu review número cuatro, jeje. Puse galleta, bueno porque así es que se le dice en mi país normalmente, lo siento tratare de dejar los dominicanismos fuera para el mejor entendimiento de mi fic ^.^ Te deseo uan feliz navidad y aquí esta el capítulo que con tantas ansias esperas.

**Notas Iniciales:** Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, en este hay un poco más de acción entre los personajes, ya que el fic se estaba volviendo un poco fluff  y demasiado dramático^.^

Este capítulo se lo dedico a la Neko, Sky5-death13, nice, Yami Areliss, por ser nuevas reviewers, espero que les guste. Y también le dedico este capítulo como un regalo de navidad a Chibi_Mela que tanto me lo pidió y que me mandó cuatro reviews en un mismo capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

**_Capítulo Doce: Sorprendidos con las manos en la masa_**

****

****

********************* P.O.V. DE TEA **********************

No puedo creer que Seto me haya llevado a tan refinado restaurante y aparte de todo, que me haya comprado un vestido CHANNEL y también que haya contratado un hombre para que me maquillara y todo, ni tampoco creo que me haya dicho todas esas cosas lindas durante la cena.

La verdad es que Seto Kaiba, puede comportarse como todo un caballero cuando lo desea.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, cambiándome de ropas, porque íbamos a comenzar a estudiar.

Cuando llegamos mi madre ni siquiera me reconoció. 

Gracias a Dios que no hizo ningún comentario de burla sobre como yo estaba vestida porque con la vergüenza que llevaba encima, ahí mismo me da un yeyo. A veces ella puede ser muy burlona, y de seguro que esta ocasión no iba a pasar por alto.

Oí que alguien me tocaba a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" grité mientras me encontraba atascada en la blusa.

"Hija, apúrate que si no te cambias pronto, tal ves tu amigo se arrepienta de haberse ofrecido a ayudarte y se vaya" me dice mi madre para que me apure.

"No quiero que mi futuro *.* yerno *.* se impaciente y se vaya" agregó.

"!!!Mamá¡¡¡" protesté.

"Porque si te da regalos tan buenos sin motivo alguno, no me puedo esperar que te va a regalar en tu cumpleaños... um... o en el mío, recuérdaselo Mayo 15" me dijo y me guiño el ojo. 

"Anja" le dije para salir de ella, a veces ella se comporta más como mi hermana que como mi madre. U.U;;;

Salí de mi habitación en unos shorts azules y un T-shirt blanco hacia la sala en dónde Seto me estaba esperando.

"Ok, ya estoy lista, podemos comenzar" le dije con una sonrisa de entusiasmo en la cara.

"¡Ah! disculpa, pero se te ofrece algo ¿quieres agua, jugo, refresco, algo para picar? ¿qué quieres?" le pregunte como buena anfitriona.  
"Estoy bien" me dijo algo molesto, tal ves de tanto esperar.

"Bueno, pues... comencemos" le dije.

"Sí" fue su única respuesta.

Mañana tenía el examen de ciencias por lo que tenía que estudiar las tres materias que la conforman: química, física y biología. Comenzamos a estudiar Química primero, e íbamos bien, hasta que hubo un momento en que...

"¡Uy!, no lo entiendo, todos esos numeritos chiquitos y grandes y esas letras me confunden"

Vi como Seto suspiró por centésima vez en esa tarde.

"Oye, te lo voy a decir de la manera más sencilla a ver si te graba en esa cosa que tienes por cabeza. Los números grandes son los coeficientes o más sencillo para ti el número de moléculas que hay en cada elemento, las letras son los nombres de los elementos químicos abreviadas, y los numeritos pequeños son los subíndices que indican la cantidad de átomos que hay en cada elemento ¿entendiste?"

"Eh... sí, ahora entiendo"

"Entonces seguimos, los elementos, que son los que se encuentran en la tabla periódica, son todas las sustancias por las cuales esta formada la materia, o sea todo lo que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor. Los elementos se representa en símbolos, como esos de ahí"

Y me señaló en la tabla al Oxígeno (O).

"Pero, existen los que se llaman compuestos los cuales están formados por dos o más tipo de átomos, los cuales se representan por fórmulas, por ejemplo el cloruro de magnesio Mg + Cl2 - MgCl2  ¿captas?"

"Si" le mentí, la verdad es que eso yo me lo sabía desde octavo de primaria, pero me encantaba verlo sufrir por mí, la verdad es que exceptuando las matemáticas yo soy excelente en las demás materias.

Pasaron hora y media, desde mi supuesto ¨Sí ahora entiendo¨, cuando cambiamos de materias a Física, con la cual duramos otra hora más hablando de electricidad, y blablabla.

Casi llegó la hora de la cena cuando cambiamos a Biología.

"...Entonces el tejido sanguíneo esta formado por la células linfocitos, eurotrocitos y trombocitos, o más sencillo para ti, por glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos y plaquetas"

"Ah, ok" le dije, la verdad es que este jueguito ya me estaba aburriendo, a pesar de que Seto se lo tomaba muy enserio.

"Ok, ahora que terminamos con el sistema circulatorio, entremos con el sistema reproductor"

"La pubertad es un etapa en donde se maduran los órganos repro" pero Seto se vio interrumpido por un grito de mi madre.

"Um, ustedes dos deben de tener mucha hambre ¿cierto? Llevan toda la tarde estudiando" "¿Les molestaría quedarse solos durante media hora más o menos en lo que voy al supermercado a comprar algo para la cena?"

"No, esta bien mamá, vete con cuidado" le grité desde la sala a mi madre.

"Bueno, como iba diciendo la pubertad es" comenzó Seto de nuevo con la tanda.

"Oye no tienes sed de tanto hablar ¿no quieres un vaso de agua?" le pregunto, porque la verdad era que yo casi ni había hablado y me estaba muriendo de sed, pobre de él que llevaba toda la tarde hablando...

"Sí, por favor" me pidió educadamente.

"Ok, ahora mismo vuelvo" y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar los vasos de agua, pero me di cuenta de que todos los vasos estaban sucios, ¬¬ ug, ahora recuerdo que esta mañana me tocaba a mí fregar y con lo apurada que estaba con el examen se me había olvidado y como no vine a comer... ¬¬ por lo visto mi madre no tuvo la compasión de fregar todo este reguero, uff, ahora los tendré que fregar ;.;

Comencé con mi labor, me coloqué los guantes y tomé el brillito y el jabón para comenzar, pero cuando giré la manilla para que saliera agua, no salía absolutamente nada.

¡Rayos! Que suerte la mía, comencé a menear el tubo por donde salé el agua y nada. Le di una trompada bastante fuerte para ver si con eso funcionara y no pasó absolutamente nada, pero de repente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLASHHHHH

Sale un montón de agua de la llave, que parece, que con mi golpe se había roto.

"Ahhhh" grité, me estaba empapando toda y yo trataba de poner la manilla de nuevo, pero no podía.

Parece que Seto escuchó mi grito y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, me arrebató la manilla y trató de ponerla, al ver que no se podía me preguntó.

"¿Dónde esta el tubo que corta el paso del agua"

"Abajo del fregadero" le vocee.

Se agachó y cerró la llave de paso, gracias a Dios, porque ya no cabía más agua en la cocina.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" me preguntó con mala cara.

"Bueno, fue que iba a fregar un vaso y como no salía agua, jalé muy fuerte de la llave y puf, se despegó ^.^" dije atropelladamente solo pensando en toda el agua que estaba esparcida en la cocina y que tendría que secar luego ..Q.Q..

"¿Eso fue lo que pasó?" me preguntó con una cara totalmente seria.

Ay no, parece que esto va a terminar en un regaño y luego un sermón bien largo, pero de repente su semblante cambia totalmente a un de ¿risa?

"JAJAJA, deberías de haberte visto luchando con la llave" el mundo se está acabando, ¿Seto Kaiba está riéndose? 

Bueno... aunque debo admitirlo mi situación daba un poco de risa.

Nos calmamos un poco y de pronto nos miramos uno al otro y nos sonrojamos, debido a que con el agua que nos cayó encima a Seto se le delineaba todo su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Ahh, que atractivo se veía... pero de pronto me miró a mí y se me doy cuenta que se me veía todo y un chin más ya que mi T-shirt era blanco y yo estaba totalmente empapada.

De pronto sentí un arder por todo mi cuerpo, mis hormonas... mis hormonas me decían que me acercara a su cuerpo y que pasara mis manos por todo ese torso y esos brazos bien formados. Era como si me estuvieran llamando, suplicando que fuera.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante diez segundos antes de acercarnos uno al otro y comenzarnos a besarnos con fervor y pasión. 

Rodee mis manos por su cuello mientras él pasaba las suyas por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, comenzamos a besarnos, nuestras lenguas luchaban una a la otra, buscando una ganadora.

Poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo hasta quedar pegados a desayunador, ahí nos afincamos por un rato, nuestras manos trataban de conocer cada esquina de nuestros cuerpos, pasando de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.

El me subió sobre la mesa y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo sentía todo mi cuerpo arder de placer debido al contacto de sus suaves y dulces labios por mi piel, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos una y otra vez.

Pero la cosa se volvió más caliente, me vi impulsada a desabotonarle la camisa, y botón por botón iba entrando mis manos más y más en su pecho para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y que este complementara el mío.

Comencé a sentir más fuerte ese ardor en la parte más baja de mi cuerpo, mientras él me seguía besando.

Pero me vi obligada a pararlo.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco para recuperar nuestro aliento simplemente le guiñe el ojo y comencé a besar su pecho. No podía parar, su pecho sabía como un dulce caramelo que no se podía dejar por mitad, vi que eso le gustaba por lo que comencé a darle pequeños mordiscos a sus tetillas, en este punto sabía a lo que esto nos llevaría, pero no e importó.

De repente él comienza a levantarme mi blusa empapada, yo le ayudó un poco y me la quito totalmente por lo que solo quedo en bracieles, y él comienza a acariciarme las piernas y un poco más arriba y me iba subiendo parte de mis shorts para llegar más allá, entonces él comienza a besar todo mi cuello y cuando iba más para abajo solo oigo un...

"TEA GARDNER ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO" Era mi madre, ¿cómo pude haberla olvidado? Me va a matar, lo juró que me va a matar.

"¿Qué no se supone que yo los deje estudiando? ¿Qué estaban estudiando? ¿La anatomía humana?" no pregunta sarcásticamente aferrándose a mi y tapándome mi desnudez superior con sus brazos.

"Sí, señora estábamos estudiando, pero lo que pasó fue..." trató de explicarle Seto, pero se vio interrumpido.

"¡Sal! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo o llamo a la policía! ¡No te quiero ver más nunca en mi casa!" le dijo totalmente enojada.

"Discúlpeme señora, eso no va a volver a pasar" y con la mirada baja fue a recoger su camisa.

"Te quiero fuera, ¡ahora!" gritó mi madre toda exaltada.

"Espera mamá, que no fue solo su culpa, lamento lo que hicimos, salimos de control, pero eso no va a volver a pasar, te lo juro, fue solo... solo... un impulso" le supliqué a mi madre, de verdad no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de Seto, y bueno porque en parte era culpa de ambos, no de él solamente.

"No tienes que disculparte por mí Tea, señora Gardner, discúlpeme, esto no volverá a pasar, ahora me voy, buenas noches" y con eso se marchó Seto.

"¡Tea quiero que subas a tu habitación de inmediato y termina de estudiar que es lo que se supone que deberías estar haciendo!" me gritó. Mi madre nunca me había gritado, y eso me dolió, me dolió mucho.

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré en mi habitación, y lloré, lloré mucho, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? Además ¿desde cuando me dejo llevar por impulsos?... 

Sí, sé la respuesta de esa pregunta me dije a mi misma. Me dejó llevar por impulsos desde... desde que me enamoré de Seto.

Habían pasado dos horas ya de que nuestra madre nos haya descubierto cuando oigo que tocan a mi puerta.

"Vete" le digo.

"Tea, ábreme la puerta" suplicó ella.

"No quiero" le dije todavía con rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Hija, por favor" y como me dio pena, fui y le abrí.

Ella se sentó en mi cama, y me pregunta: "Hija, quiero saber ¿que fue lo que pasó esta noche? tú no eres así"

"Lo que pasa fue que bueno... me deje llevar por un impulso, soy joven ¿no? Los impulsos ocurren"

"Sabes que esa no es una respuesta. Tea, lo que hice, lo hice porque te quiero, y yo no quisiera que uno de esos ¨impulsos¨ llegara muy lejos y...." con eso mi madre se echó a llorar.

Nunca había visto a mi madre llorar, desde que mi padre se fue pasó por una etapa muy grande de depresión, pero ella nunca lloró o al menos no delante de mí. Por eso, su actitud me inquietó.

"Mamá, lo siento, lamento lo que sucedió hoy, juró que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor para de llorar" no soporto ver a mi madre llorar, principalmente siendo culpa mía.

"¿De verdad lo amas?" me preguntó de repente. Esa pregunta me sorprendió totalmente ya que no me la esperaba.

"Si" le susurré y con eso, brotó dos lágrimas más, sus ojos centellearon, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo como si ella estuviera reviviendo algo del pasado, de su pasado.

"Mamá ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado que te dejó así? Dime, no me gusta verte sufrir" le dije en un susurro con los ojos medio llorosos también.

"Sabes, lo que pasa es que, esto me trae recuerdos de mi hermanita, recuerdo que a tu misma edad ella me dijo lo mismo, pero nunca terminó con su novio, él estaba casado, un día él la dejó embarazada y cuando él se enteró se dio a la fuga, dejándola a ella y a su hija en manos de destino, recuerdo que mi hermanita sufrió mucho, tanto... que decidió irse, lejos de su familia y de sus amigos. Ella se fue con su hija, nunca me enteré que pasó con ella, jamás la he vuelto a ver"

"Mamá, nunca me habías contado eso, ni siquiera que habías tenido una 

hermana" le reproché.

"Nunca te lo dije, porque me duele mucho recordarlo, además de que eso pasó antes de que tu nacieras y ahora al verte a ti caer en las mismas redes, me duele, me duele mucho"

"Lo siento mamá"

"Yo lo siento, no debí comportarme tan extremadamente por lo visto que ese chico te quiere mucho y tu lo quieres a él, además antes del incidente se mostró todo respetuoso y amable, no debí juzgarlo tan mal, cualquiera puede cometer un error, pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar ¿entendiste?" me dijo sollozando.

"Sí, lo siento, prometo no volver a comportarme así" le dije.

"Si supieras que esas fueron sus exactas palabras" susurró mi madre y con eso nos quedamos dormidas la dos en mi cama.

Fin del Capítulo Doce

A.N. ¿Qué le pareció? Algo más de acción entre los personajes, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejen muchos reviews como regalito de navidad.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todo, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas, si quieren, sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic.

Avances para el próximo capítulo llamado: **Huellas del pasado   **

_"¿Qué quieres Jenny?" pregunte con dejadez._

_"Señor, su cita esta aquí" me dijo._

_"¿De qué cita me estás hablando? Yo no hice ninguna cita" le dije algo enojado._

_"Señor, sobre el mandado que me dio el otro día, lo hemos localizado y aquí se encuentra" me dijo algo hastiada de mi actitud, um, tendré que reprocharle luego._

_"¿De quién se trata?" le dije, porque la verdad es que no me acordaba de quién se trataba._

_"De...._

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, quiero desearles una muy **Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año nuevo**, espero que todos sus deseos, sueños y anhelos se hagan realidad.

Los quiero mucho a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Cuídense mucho, un besote, MUAH, bye bye, que la pasen bien con los que quieren.


	13. Huellas del pasado

**_08-01-2004_**

**_¿_**Será amor lo que siento**_?_******

**Capítulo Trece: Huellas del pasado**

**Autora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com****

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (muy buena escritora, chéquenla)

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden, esto es solo por pura diversión ¿o aburrimiento?

**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan. ****

**Pareja:** Tea/Kaiba.

**Rated:** PG-13****

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Ady: **me alegro que te haya agradado el capítulo, jeje sé que la mamá estuvo algo dura con él, pero imagínate si tu mamá te encuentra en _eso _¿Cómo ella actuaría? o.O... (mejor lo dejamos ahí) Pero no te preocupes que se arreglan las cosas en este, no, en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste, cuídate, bye.

**Chibi_Mela:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (y que se te haya cumplido tu deseo, es más fue gracias a ti que publiqué el capítulo anterior, para que fuera tu regalo de x-mas) Sobre el título, NO, te confundiste, no es a la hermana, ni tampoco Jimmy Goffa (o.O, ¿quién es ese?) ella encuentra a... (mejor te lo dejo para que lo leas, jeje) Espero que te guste, cuídate, feliz 2004.

**nice:** gracias!!! Me alegra que creas que este fic está cada vez mejor, me hace sentir súper bien, porque siento que estoy mejorando como autora ;.; ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! La verdad es que sé como se siente eso (que te respondan los mensajes) por eso es que lo hago (la primera vez que me respondieron uno, me sentí tan bien...) Sobre que los amigos de Tea se enteren de eso... o.O lo dudo, jeje, tal vez más adelante. A mí también me gusta la pareja Yami/Tea, es muy buena, pero personalmente creo que Seto/Tea es mil veces mejor!!! - si quieres que te recomiende un fic con ese triángulo amoroso léete Love Kaleidoscope (yo llevo solo la mitad leído, pero es por falta de tiempo, pero en verdad es muy bueno) Cuídate mucho y Feliz 2004, bye.****

**Bulmercury: **me alegra que te haya gustado, sí, la mamá de Tea arruinó la diversión, pero no te preocupes que eso no es nada para lo que viene en los próximos capítulos. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho, byebye.

**Zg 13: **jeje, ¡¡¡niñito malos!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Y bueno tuve una navidad... familiar ( no muy divertida) pero por lo menos yo elijo mis regalos (es que me dan el dinero, jeje) Pobre, reclámale a Los Reyes Magos que te traigan un regalo mejor. Cuídate mucho y Feliz Año 2004.

**Kisuna-chan: **al fin volviste, pobre leer tanto es muy agotador, gracias por dejarme un review (luego de tanto leer, eso, es un logro :o) Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te guste, y que me dejes tus comentarios, byebye.****

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **me alegra que te haya gustado `la ìnteracción´ Feliz 2004 para ti también. Aquí te traigo el capítulo 13, no es mucho, pero es que tuve una falta de inspiración terrible. Espero que te guste, bye.

**patolio: **uff, si que está largo tu review, pero muchas gracias por tu honestidad y por tomarte tanto tiempo en escribir todo eso ^.^ Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Te responderé todos tus comentarios: bueno Kaiba ya es patán de por sí (bueno, no patán, sino.... um... que no soporta a los demás inferiores a él), pero si te das cuenta él va cambiando a medida en que avanza el fic. Algunas personas sí pueden llegar a ser tan patanes, como para hacerle eso a una persona, pero sí te fijas bien, te darás cuenta de que todo fue una exageración de Shirley. Sobre poner a Tea como una cabeza de chorlito al explicarle (eso ya viene por experiencia propia ;.; He tenido algunas amigas que me han suplicado para explicarles matemática y lo he tenido que hacer, y a veces he llegado a tal extremo de desesperación (por que no entendían) que tuve que explicarles como Kaiba le explica a Tea, jeje) Lo del beso en el primer capítulo fue... un impulso, que a veces tienen las personas que se gustan y no se lo han dicho. Lamento que lo de la cocina no te haya gustado, pero era que me habían suplicado poner un poco de lemon entre ellos. (la verdad es que no sé porque dices que fui muy gráfica, porque al revés yo creo que me quedó pésima ya que no soy muy buena en eso de lemons (la verdad, es que yo no he vivido ninguno para contarlo). Lo que según tú es un asunto novelesco, todo tiene su razón de ser, pero eso se verá en un futuro ^. Verdad que sí, yo me encuentro que Yugi y Tea no pegan por la misma razón que tu dijiste (tal vez con Yami, pero no con Yugi) con Kaiba se ve mejor (y eso hasta mi hermanita lo dice, y ella no sabe que yo tengo un fics de ellos, jeje) Lo de los polos opuestos, bueno, me salió por que eso en verdad pasa en la vida real (además de la clase de química, jeje) a mí me ha pasado varias veces (pero no he sido correspondida ;.;) Es cierto, el otro día vi el capítulo que mencionaste (en una canal cuqui, local) y me di cuenta que lo de Tea/Kaiba venía desde antes. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma de humor (aunque no sea tan buena). Sobre un duelo por Tea, no lo había pensado, pero es muy buena idea (el único problema es que yo no sé mucho de cómo jugar duelo de monstruos) pero creo que lo voy a poner. Mai va a entrar en escena, pero no por ahora, es más no en este fic, sino en su continuación, ella va a formar parte de los personajes principales (porque me fascina su manera de ser) Sobre el secuestro, no va a pasar, pues tengo en mente otra cosa, pero aún así esta muy chula la idea, voy a ver que puedo hacer. Muchas gracias por toda tu sinceridad, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo por el MSN, ya que me has caído muy bien ( puedes agregarme cuando quieras) Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios, cuídate mucho y adiós.

**shido-kun:** muchas gracias. Eres mi reviewer número 100, así que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti. Espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios al final.

**Notas Iniciales: **Espero que les guste este capítulo. Siento la tardanza, la verdad es que mi inspiración ha estado... muerta... últimamente no he tenido ninguna ;.; Espero que disfruten de este capítulo porque la verdad es que ya no publicaré tan seguido como lo hacía antes... ufff... pero no se alarmen trataré de publicar el fic al menos cada dos semanas. 

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi reviewer número 100 shido-kun, también quiero agradecer a todos los que me hicieron llegar tan lejos. A todos mis lectores (los que me dejan reviews y los que no) y también a Tania, mi editora, que siempre me ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos. Un beso a todos.

También está dedicado a una nueva (y larga) reviewer patolio, espero que te agrade este capítulo (y si te encontraste lo otro novelesco, no me imagino que será de este, pero era que estaba falta de inspiración, jeje)

Si quieren también pueden visitar los nuevos fics que tengo, estoy traduciendo uno de Yugi Oh llamado Cuando sea, Donde sea. Y también saqué uno de Sakura Card Captor (para los que les guste) llamado Enfermo de Amor.

También publicaré más fics cuando termine este... pero falta mucho tiempo para eso...

**_Capítulo Trece: Huellas del pasado_**

********************* P.O.V. DE SETO **********************

No puedo creer lo que me pasó. Perdí totalmente el control sobre mí, no debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y menos en casa de Tea, ahora la madre va a creer lo peor de mí...

Pero es que no pude resistirme... mis hormonas... ellas son las culpables del gran lío en que me estoy ahora.

Me encontraba en mi oficina en Kaiba Corporation, trabajando, no, intentando trabajar, ya que no podía concentrarme con el problema que tenía encima.

De repente oigo algo que interrumpe mis pensamientos, ah era el ruido del intercom.

"¿Qué quieres Jenny?" pregunte con dejadez a mi secretaria.

"Señor, su cita esta aquí" me dijo.

"¿De qué cita me estás hablando? Yo no hice ninguna cita" replique con enejo o tal vez si la había hecho y no me acuerdo, ahhhh, ahora mismo no puedo ni si quiera pensar correctamente.

"Señor es sobre el mandado que me dio el otro día, lo hemos localizado y aquí se encuentra" me dijo algo hastiada de mi actitud, um, tendré que reprocharle luego, yo podré ser una jefe exigente, molestoso, cascarrabias, o lo que quieran, pero un empleado no tiene ni el derecho, ni el poder de replicarme de esa manera.

"¿De quién se trata?" le dije, porque la verdad es que no me acordaba de quién se trataba.

"Matsumoto Gardner" a la mención de ese nombre trate de arreglarme lo más que pude físicamente debido a que con mi lío de ayer, hoy no tuve ganas ni siquiera de peinarme y como no quiero más problemas con esa familia, es mejor estar presentable ante uno de sus miembros.

"Hazlo pasar" le dije tratando de peinarme con los dedos el pelo.

Justo en ese momento entra un señor de edad avanzada, ya que se le denotaban algunas canas, de alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco años con un porte elegante y altivo vistiendo un Armani, se veía que era una persona con mucho dinero y con mucha clase ¿Será este Matsumoto Gardner? Bueno, pero no importa, mi objetivo principal era encontrarlo y por lo visto lo he logrado, ahora tengo que comprobar si de verdad es él.

"¡Buenos Días, señor Gardner!" le dije estrechando mi mano.

"¡Señor Kaiba!" dijo simplemente correspondiéndome al saludo.

"Siéntese, por favor" le dije educadamente.

"Discúlpeme señor Kaiba, no quiero ser rudo, pero como verá, al igual que usted yo soy un hombre de negocios, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a conversar, preferiría quedarme parado si no es molestia. Me habían dicho que esta reunión era muy importante, por lo que tuve que posponer un viaje de negocios para poder asistir. No es todos los días que el gran Seto Kaiba invita a alguien a su oficina. Ahora dígame ¿A qué se debe esta invitación? ¿Negocios?" me dijo con una sonrisa un poco interesada bajo su bigote ya casi blanco.

"Comprendo bastante bien, no se preocupe no es molestia, puede quedarse parado si lo desea, pero no se lo recomiendo. La razón de mi invitación no se trata de ningún negocio" le dije lo más calmado posible.

"¿No se trata de negocios? ¿Pues de qué otra cosa se puede tratar?" me dijo quitando su sonrisa, para poner una cara de total confusión.

"No, no tiene nada que ver con negocios, es más bien algo personal" "Mire, he estado saliendo con una muchacha durante las últimas dos semanas, ella me gusta mucho y por lo visto yo también le gusto ya que ha depositado su confianza en mi y me ha revelado un gran secreto" le dije.

"Discúlpeme que le interrumpa, pero que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo" me preguntó francamente.

"Pues verá, ella sufrió mucho, ya que según lo que me contó su padre las abandonó a su madre y a ella cuando esta tenía muy corta edad. Ella es una persona maravillosa y muy alegre, a pesar de haber sufrido desde muy pequeña la ausencia de una figura paternal" continué con mi relato.

"Señor Kaiba, vaya al grano ¿Qué tiene que ver el relato de la vida de esta joven con mi reunión?" me preguntó un poco desesperado.

"Pues la joven tiene 17" le dije yo ampliando mi sonrisa.

"¿Entonces?" presionó el señor Gardner.

"Y su nombre es Tea Gardner" le dije, terminando así con mi historia.

"Nunca he escuchado a alguien con ese nombre, no he sabido de ningún pariente que se llame así ¿Quién es la madre de esta joven?" me preguntó de lo más calmado.

"Esperanza Gardner" le dije pasivamente.

"No... no.... no... no... no es posible... eso no es cierto... ella estaba muerta... me habían dicho que había muerto... yo visite su tumba!!! No es posible que haya tenido una hija, es imposible" me soltó y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

"Pues le mintieron, porque justamente ayer yo estaba en su casa" 

"No, ¡Es que no es posible! Me habían dicho que había muerto, creí que fue mi culpa por... por haberla dejado sin decirme nada..."

"Tome" le pasé un vaso de agua, que había tomado de la neverita que se encontraba en mi oficina.

"Cálmese un poco, y luego me cuenta lo que pasó" le dije para que el hombre saliera de su estado de Shock.

Luego de cinco minutos de total silencio, el hombre se compuso, luego de haber inhalado y exhalado bastante.

"Cuénteme entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" le pregunté.

"Todo pasó hace más de dieciocho años atrás para ese entonces yo vivía en la ciudad de Tokio, al igual que ella...

*********************** Flash Back ************************

Estaban dos figuras en el parque...

"Ummm... ¿Sabe qué señor Gardner?" Le pregunta una joven de más o menos 18 años a su acompañante.

"¿Qué?" pregunta este todo curioso.

"¡Yo no te quiero!" le dice ella al oído.

"¡¿Cómo que no me quieres?!" le pregunta él todo alarmado.

"¡No! ¡No te quiero, yo te amo!" le dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

"Yo también te amo Esperanza, mi Esperanza" le dijo él antes de que ambos se fundieran el un hermoso beso lleno de amor.

----------==========**********=========-----------

 "¡¿Pero madre, por qué no quieres aceptar que ella sea mi novia?!" le pregunta un joven todo furioso a su progenitora.

"Porque ella es de una clase social menor que la tuya hijo... ella no esta a tu altura... puedes conseguirte otra que este a tu nivel. Yo tengo a la candidata perfecta ¿Qué tal Miranda, ella es bella y además tiene dinero?"

"Pero no la amo, madre. Yo la quiero porque la conozco desde hace mucho, pero no la amo. Yo amo a Esperanza, y pretendo casarme con ella"

"Matsumoto ¡¿Qué disparates estas diciendo?! La verdad es que esa chica te ha llevado al delirio, no quiero que salgas más con ella" le replico su madre enojada.

"Lo siento madre, pero eso no va a poder ser" y con eso su hijo salió de la sala, sin siquiera despedirse de su madre, ni de su acompañante, Miranda que había sido testigo de toda esa conversación.

"Por lo visto, él no quiere cambiar de opinión" le dijo la joven a su acompañante.

"Eso no se va a quedar así. Mi hijo se va a casar contigo, aunque tenga que arrastrarlo para llevarlo al altar" dijo la madre de Matsumoto.

"Tiene razón, si nuestras dos familias se unen, será un beneficio mutuo" dijo la joven Miranda. `Matsumoto, estás hecho un cuero de hombre, no te escaparás de mis redes, necesito todo el dinero de tu familia, no quiero quedar en la quiebra, estaré contigo aún tenga que matar a la mosquita muerta esa y por lo visto esta vieja me va a ser de mucha ayuda, jajajaja´ 

----------==========**********=========-----------

 "¿Sabes? Tu madre trató de sobornarme hoy" le susurró una muchacha a su novio.

"¡Es increíble! ¡¿Cómo es que mi madre puede llegar tan bajo?! Ella se opone a lo nuestro" dijo el joven literalmente echando humos por los oídos.

"Lo sé" dijo ella con un aire de tristeza.

"No sé porque no se pueden dar cuenta que yo te amo" dijo él.

"Yo también te amo" dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Mi amor, yo quiero pedirte algo muy especial" dijo el separando se ella y arrodillándose.

"Esperanza, Yo te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, desde que te conocí siempre supe que eras alguien muy especial para mí, por eso quiero pedirte algo muy especial ¿Te casarías conmigo?" dijo abriendo una pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo para rebelar un pequeño anillo con un diamante y a sus lados tenían dos esmeraldas, de color verde, del color de los ojos de su amada.

"Yo... yo... estaría muy feliz de ser tu esposa para siempre" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

"TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO" dijo ella. 

"Y yo a ti" dijo él besándola con pasión, con tanta pasión que empezaron a tocarse. Pero llegaron más lejos que tocarse, alcanzaron esa misma noche el clímax de su felicidad.

----------==========**********=========-----------

 "Esperanza ¡¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?!" preguntó un padre muy enojado a su hija.

"Pues... pues..." `¿Qué le digo? Pasé la noche con Mat... Mi papá me va a matar, él es de las personas que creen que debemos quedarnos vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y ayer rompí su mandato´

"¡¿A qué estabas con ese tipo, cierto?! Lo único que te digo es que ese tipo solo te va a traer desgracias, ya verás, solo te va a traer desgracias y mucho sufrimiento"

"No papá, yo lo amo y él me ama, lo único que me puede hacer es brindarme felicidad" le dijo totalmente enojada de que su padre insultara a su prometido

"Hija, sabes que ese muchacho te puede hacer daño" le dijo su padre ya más calmado a Esperanza.

"Lo siento papá, no debí llegar tan tarde sin avisar"

"Querrás decir temprano, jaja" se oyó la voz de su hermano menor.

"Cállate, Pablo" gritó esta a su hermano.

"Papá, lo siento, prometo no volver a comportarme así ¿me perdonas?" suplicó ella.

"Bueno, está bien, eres mi bebé, yo siempre querré y perdonaré a mi bebe" dijo su padre abrazándola.

"Por cierto papá, hay una pequeña noticia que quiero darte..." dijo ella mirando hacia el techo.

"¿De qué se trata, mi pequeña?" preguntó él.

"Pues papá, Matsumoto y yo... Matsumoto y yo... planeamos casarnos" 

"!!!¿¿¿EL QUEEEEEEE???!!!"

----------==========**********=========-----------

 "No puedo creer que nos hayamos casado" le dijo emocionadamente una joven a su joven esposo.

"Yo tampoco" repuso él.

"Al fin se cumplió nuestro sueños, al fin seremos felices"

"Sí, seremos felices por siempre, aunque mi madre se oponga, aunque no le caiga tan bien a tu padre, seremos felices y solo porque nos amamos uno al otro" 

"Te amo Mat" dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte.

"Y yo a ti mi amor" dijo él.

----------==========**********=========-----------

 "Matsumoto, tienes que ir de emergencia, tu padre no se encuentra bien, está muy enfermo" le dijo su madre al borde de lágrimas.

"Tienes que irte ahora mismo a España, su deseo fue el que estuvieras a su lado en sus últimos momentos"

"Sí madre, por supuesto. Me voy en el primer vuelo a España ahora mismo, pero primero tengo que despedirme de Esperanza"

"No hijo, parte ahora mismo, que yo le avisaré, es más, le diré a Miranda que le avise" le dijo su madre apurándolo.

"Esta bien madre, te llamo desde que llegue para avisarte sobre el estado de papá. Cuídate mucho, ahora mismo me voy"

"Adiós, y cuídate mucho hijo" se despidió la madre de su hijo, solo para tener una sonrisa en el rostro.

----------==========**********=========-----------

Un joven se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital de Madrid. Estaba en espera de los resultados de la operación de su padre, ya que hacia media hora había sufrido otro ataque y actualmente se encontraba en cirugía.

El joven había llegado a esa ciudad hacía tres días, y había encontrado a su padre en un estado deplorable. Pasaron los días y se fue mejorando hasta que ese día en la mañana había sentido un pequeño dolor en el pecho, al cual no dio gran importancia. Esa fue la razón de que ahora lo estén operando, solo por un descuido.

El joven se encontraba tan nervioso, que prefirió ver la noticias de su país, a ver si con eso se calmaba un poco. 

Le pidió a la enfermera que le pusiera Cadena de Noticias Japonesa en el canal 31.

Pasó el tiempo y en el canal habían hablado sobre economía, clima, finanzas, política, hasta que hubo un reporte de última hora. 

No supo porque esa noticia le llamó la atención, pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía escucharla, por lo que le pidió a la enfermera que subiera el volumen.

Un terrible accidente ha ocurrido esta tarde en la carretera que va de la ciudad de Tokio a la ciudad de Dominó. Un autobús se salió de la carretera y se volcó, debido al descuido del conductor provocando así que la gasolina del vehículo saliera, y al entrar en contacto con las chispas ocasionadas por un corto circuito, provocó que el autobús se prendiera en llamas produciéndose así una explosión que cobró la vida de treinta pasajeros. Una terrible pérdida. A continuación, presentaremos en pantallas los nombres de la lista de pasajeros que iba a bordo del autobús que nos ha sido subministradas por la línea de autobuses Caribe Tours.

- Yazid Abacos

- Bakhamal Butzer

- Esperanza Gardner

- Shima Higura

- Mei Kino

- Kaho Miza

- Sakuya Yutka

...

A la mención de ese nombre, el joven Matsumoto enfocó su mirada en la pantalla.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién han dicho?! ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡Es un error, No, no mi Esperanza, no mi amor!!!!" Dijo el joven en lágrimas.

`Tiene que ser mentira, es una mentira. Mi Esperanza, no puede estar muerta, ella no puede... estar... muerta´

"Señor Gardner" llamó un doctor. "Lo sentimos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero su padre falleció a mitad del trasplante de corazón" y con eso el doctor se fue.

********************* Fin del Flash Back *********************

"… Cuando llegue a Tokio, me dirigí rápidamente a su casa, y me di cuenta que era cierto... ella no estaba. Me dijeron que mi esposa había abandonado su casa ese terrible día sin avisar a nadie, y que sin razón alguna había tomado el autobús a Dominó. Me dijeron que el amor de mi vida, había fallecido" terminó su relato el señor Gardner.

Me conmovió su historia, debo admitir, el hombre tenía el rostro repleto de lágrimas y lo menos que pude hacer fue ofrecerle algo.

"Discúlpeme, señor Gardner, ahora mismo le traigo un café y también algunas servilletas para que se seque" le dije mientras salía de mi oficina. 

Pasé frente al escritorio de mi secretaria y me di cuenta que no estaba `tal vez está en el baño´ creo que tendré que replicarle por dejar el frente sin atención alguna. Uff cada día es más difícil encontrar una buena secretaria.

Cuando volvía de la máquina de café de mi piso, me dirigí al escritorio de Jenny para reclamarle.

"Jenny, ahorita pasé por aquí y no te vi, ¿qué, acaso crees que este es un centro vacacional?" le reprendí.

"Disculpe señora" le dijo a alguien que se encontraba en frente de ella.

"Señor Kaiba, lo siento, le prometo que no va a volver a pasar..."

"Kaiba, no seas tan duro con la joven, que por lo visto solo fue un descuido" interrumpió una voz, que por lo visto era de la señora que Jenny estaba recibiendo antes de que yo irrumpiera.

Pero, oh oh, esa voz se me hace algo familiar...

Volteo mi cabeza hacia mi interlocutor, solo para encontrarme con...

"Oh... eh.... señora Gardner... ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" ahora si estoy frito.

**A.N.** Oh, oh ¿Qué pasará con Kaiba? Ahora si que se encuentra en un lío grande. ¿Qué esta haciendo la madre de Tea en Kaiba Corp.? ¿Se encontraran los padres de Tea? Averigüen todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes en el siguiente capítulo de ¿Será amor lo que siento?.

Siento que este capítulo no haya tenido el nivel de acción que la mayoría esperaba. ¡Pero como vieron, está más largo que los otros! Este fue un capítulo para que se enteraran sobre lo que pasó en el pasado de Tea, lo cual va a afectar mucho en el futuro. 

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todo, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas, si quieren, sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic.__

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com.

Bueno, no voy a poner avance porque de verdad no tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, solo tengo varios pedazos por separado. Pero no se preocupen que tendré el siguiente capítulo listo antes del plazo de las dos semanas ^.^U (o eso espero) Bueno aquí les dejo con algo para los impacientados. En el capítulo siguiente verán la versión de la historia del lado de la madre, además de una sorpresita muy especial, muajajajaja.

Bueno, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, un Besote, MUAH, adiós.


	14. Desenterrando los misterios del pasado

**_03-03-2004_**

**_¿_****Será amor lo que siento****_?_******

**Capítulo Catorce: Desenterrando los misterios del pasado**

**Autora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com****

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (muy buena escritora, les recomiendo sus fics)

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así que no me demanden, esto es solo por pura diversión ¿o aburrimiento?

**Sumary:** Que pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y cuando ese amor es también secretamente correspondido? Una historia sin igual esta a punto de empezar, no se lo pierdan. ****

**Pareja:** Tea/Kaiba.

**Rated:** PG-13****

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Shido-kun:** jeje, es cierto. Lamento la tardanza... exámenes. Aquí esta el capítulo 14, espero que te guste, nos vemos en el msn, byebye.

**Bulmercury:** que bien que te haya gustado! Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, ya que aquí se aclaran las cosas. Nos vemos pronto, adiós.

**Radfel:** no te preocupes. No me odies, ni siquiera fue lemon!!!!! Jeje, pero no te preocupes la próxima vez que haya algo de eso, te aviso. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos pronto, byebye.

**patolio:** gracias!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya que se resuelve todo lo del pasado de Tea. Voy a emplear una de tus ideas, pero no te diré cual (aunque en este capítulo te darás cuenta de cual es :). Nos veremos en el msn, byebye.

**Monik:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 12. No te preocupes por no haberme escrito, no importa ^.^ Bueno espero que mi inspiración vuelva pronto y no es que no sepa que quiero escribir en el fic, lo que pasa es que tengo flojera y no quiero escribirlo. Ahhhh, pero que le vamos a hacer, tengo que hacerlo, por todos mis queridos lectores. Espero que te guste este capítulo, adiós.

**Ale Navarro:** gracias por tu enorme review. Me puso de buenas ^-^. Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios tan lindos. Sí, lo sé puse demasiado triste la historia de los padres, pero vas a ver que se anima un poco en este capítulo. Ahhh, ¿de verdad se pareció? Pues esa película sí llegó a mi país (es la que tiene como protagonista la chica de What I like about you, ¿cierto? ¿Amanda.. er.. algo?) pero no la ví (yo la quería ver!!!!!, pero no fui al cine, y luego se me daño el VHS, o sea que no pude alquilarla ;.; Y para colmo ahora me la contaste !!! Pero te perdono porque me caes muy bien y porque te gusta mi fic ^-^. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 12, espero que te guste este capítulo también. ( y el regreso a clase no tiene nada de feliz!!!! Especialmente cuando te ponen 20,000 trabajos y tienes los exámenes semestrales ;.; Ahhhhh, voy a llorar!!!!!) Bueno cuídate, adiós.

**kathy asakura:** jeje, que enredada te debiste de haber dado, pobre. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 12. Sí, sé que el capítulo 13 estuvo algo (demasiado) novelesco, lo siento. Espero que este te agrade más, cuídate, adiós.

**Asuka Ishida:** ¿de verdad me quedó bien? (Asuka Ishida no digas mentiras que eso es malo, jeje) Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos pronto, adiós.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** lo sé estuvo demasiado novelesco (lo que pasa es que estoy media aficionada a una novela ahora llamada Amor Real... no se parece en nada a lo que puse... pero ver los avances de otras novelas mientras dan anuncios parece que influye mi cabeza, jeje -.-U) Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve en semestrales hace poco, luego flojera, luego me dio por leer y luego por pintar y nada de escribir ¿Será mos lo que siento? El nombre de la secretaria fue coincidencia, jeje, lo que pasa es que ese era el que le había puesto en uno de los capítulos anteriores, espero que no te haya molestado. Cuídate, un beso, adiós ^.^

**Kisuna-chan:** Hey! siento haberte dejado desesperada, espero que este capítulo te compense, espero que te guste, nos vemos pronto, adiós.

**NICE:** jeje, lo sé me encanta ponerlo en apuros, pero pronto se resolverán no te desesperes (o tal vez empeoraran?, jajaja que mala soy) Lo siento si no me entendiste, el fic que te recomendé se llama Love Kaleidoscope de Momochan, aquí esta el link: , te puedo asegurar que es muy bueno ^.^ Lo terminé hace poco y en verdad es un fic genial. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**AngelShikonExpectra1:** me alegra que te guste mi fic!!!! Poner las negritas es muy fácil.... bueno lo que pasa es que cuando subes un documento escrito en Microsoft Word ff.net no registra ni las negritas, ni las cursivas. Lo que tienes que hacer es convertirlo en una página web (le das a guardar como; página web, y listo ^.^ Ojo, pero tienes que poner todos los diálogos pegados ( o sea, sin ningún enter) porque sino te sale muy distante entre párrafos. Espero que te haya servido de algo mi ayuda, y que te guste este capítulo. Cuídate, bye.

**Asil Black:** gracias, espero que te guste este también, cuídate mucho, lamento la tardanza, y no olvides dejarme tus comentarios, byebye.

**Gliraen Ringeril:** Muchas gracias ^.^!!!! Bueno... pues no te preocupes que eso viene, pero en los capítulos siguientes. Jeje, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, un beso, bye.

**Isa:** Hola!!! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic. No te preocupes, tu español esta muy bueno.... (Por cierto ¿Qué idiomas hablas? English, français o español??? Con cualquiera de los tres te puedo entender, si eso te ayuda de algo, o si quieres preguntarme cualquier cosa e incluso si deseas agregarme a tu MSN para hablar ^.^

Cuídate mucho, espero que te guste este capítulo, un beso, adiós.

**Mika-chan:** Hola! Que bien!!! También eres dominicana... (eres la primera que me encuentro ¿eres de Santo Domingo?) Bueno, me alegra que te encuentres el fic emocionante, espero que te guste el capítulo 14, aunque tardé algo en publicarlo, pero era que estaba en semestrales. Cuídate mucho, me gustaría conocerte. Espero tus comentarios, bye.

**Notas Iniciales:** Lo siento, lamento mucho la demora, pero era que estaba en exámenes semestrales, luego en flojera, luego trabajos X.X  ¿Me perdonan? Me las arreglé para escribir un poco mientras tenía el libro al lado estudiando, jeje. Bueno... no hay mucha acción en el capítulo, mas bien... eh... recuerdos... pero para el próximo capítulo habrá muchas acción (eso se los prometo) Recuerden que este capítulo fue escrito bajo presión escolar así que no sean muy duros conmigo por mi tardaza... además ahora me estoy dedicando a dibujar... debo admitir que no soy mala en eso, porque tengo unas pics bien chulas, jeje. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, sólo para ustedes. Me dejan sus comentarios. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Ahora sin más demora: TATAN el capítulo 14 :P

Capítulo 14: Desenterrando los misterios del pasado 

********************** P.O.V. DE SETO **********************

Oh, no, por favor Dios, dime que esto no es cierto, por favor dime que la señora Gardner... que la madre de Tea no es la que se encuentra delante de mí, por favor, por favor, por favor dime que no es verdad....

Abro mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con... la silueta de la señora Esperanza Gardner `¬¬ gracias por nada Dios!!!´.

"Se... señora Gardner, ehhh... qu- qué esta haciendo usted aquí?"  le pregunté nuevamente.

"Bueno, joven Kaiba, digo... ehh... Seto, yo... quería... yo quería disculparme por lo de..." entonces volvió su mirada hacia Jenny, mi secretaria.

"¿Podríamos hablar en su oficina, a solas?" me preguntó algo avergonzada.

¡¡¡¿Por qué me tienes que pasar esto?!!! Creo que de todas las personas que hay en este mundo, nadie tiene la desgracia de terminar en una situación tan extraña como ésta. 

La señora Gardner, madre de Tea, con la cual tuve un problema recientemente, esposa o bueno ex esposa de la persona que se encuentra actualmente en mi oficina, la que tiene que aparecer en frente mío justo en este momento... 

A veces desearía desaparecer…

1

...

2

...

3

...

¡¡¡Puff!!!

-.-U sigo aquí.

Recobrando la compostura, que había perdido al verla, comencé a razonar sobre la ummm situación poco común en que me encontraba. 

`Si la dejo entrar a mi oficina, verá al señor Matsumoto a quien no ha visto en más de dieciocho años... por lo visto ella lo abandonó, o tal ves fingió su muerte.. pero mi pregunta está en ¿por qué lo hizo si por lo que el hombre me ha contado ambos se amaban mucho, tanto que hasta se casaron en secreto? Si quiero saber las respuestas a mis preguntas creo que tendré que....

En ese mismo instante el señor Matsumoto sale de mi oficina, en mejor estado que el que lo deje.

"Kaiba, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado, ahora que me entere que Esperanza se encuentra viva y que tiene una hija empezaré a buscarla, pero como te dije antes estoy algo apurado por eso me despido, nos mantenemos en contacto para que me brindes todos los detalles" me dijo estrechando su mano hacia donde mi.

"De acuerdo señor Matsumoto" le dije esperando que la señora Gardner no recordara su nombre, pero fue en vano ya que el primer amor nunca se olvida y mucho menos su primer esposo.

Volteé mi mirada hacia la señora Gardner que se encontraba totalmente lívida, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma, por lo visto lo reconoció a pesar de los años.

"¿Mat- Mat- Matsumoto Gardner?" preguntó temblando.

"¿Sí?" respondió el mencionado dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente al escritorio de mi secretaria.

Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, hubo un encuentro de emociones perdidas, ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

"¿Esperanza?" fue lo que alcanzó a decir el señor Gardner, mientras se le drenaba el color de la cara. Estaba totalmente pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y bueno, después de todo, ahora que lo pienso mejor, él creía que ella estaba muerta....

"Oh, santo cielo" fue lo último que dijo la madre de Tea antes de desmayarse, yo reaccione inmediatamente y la sostuve.

"¡No te quedes mirando embobada, Jenny! ¡Llama al doctor Heisember!" le grité a mi secretaria, a veces me pregunto porque contrato a personas tan densas...

El doctor Michael Heisember era el doctor familiar, siempre había estado a cargo del estado de salud de Mokuba y mío desde que formamos parte de la familia Kaiba. Era un señor mayor, de algunos 60 años, muy simpático, pero muy hablador... demasiado hablador según mi opinión ¬¬

Luego de recuperarse de su estado de shock y que le volviera algo de color a la cara, el señor Gardner me ayudó a trasladar a la madre de Tea a mi oficina.

"¿Có- cómo es posible?" me preguntó temblando un poco.

"Pues, como se lo había dicho antes, ella está viva, y para mayor sorpresa mía que suya, aquí en mi oficina" le dije como si fuera lo más común en el mundo encontrarse frente a frente con una persona que creía que estaba muerta.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegó el doctor Heisember, en seguida le cedí el paso para que atendiera a la señora Gardner, mientras el señor Matsumoto y yo esperábamos fuera.

Salió de mi oficina y rápidamente me dirigí hacia él, le iba a preguntar sobre su estado, pero el señor Gardner se me adelantó.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" le preguntó al doctor.

"Recuperó el conocimiento, pero aún se encuentra algo aturdida, no sé la razón por la cual se encuentre en ese estado, pero debió de haber sido una noticia bastante grande para haberla dejado así" dijo el doctor.

"Kaiba, ahora me tengo que ir, surgió una emergencia en el hospital y requieren de mis servicios, nos vemos luego" me dijo.

"Muchas gracias doctor, ¿podemos pasar a verla?" le pregunté un poco apresurado.

"Eh, sí" me dijo, en seguida el señor Gardner entró a la oficina, yo me quedé atrás, pero fui detenido por que me agarraron del brazo.

Me volteo algo sorprendido sólo para encontrar al doctor Heisember con una mirada pícara, sabía que no dejaría pasar esta ocasión.

"Ehh, Kaiba, no sabía que te atrajeran las mayoristas..." me dijo con una sonrisita.

-.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"No me atraen" le dije secamente.

"Pues entonces, ¿quién es esa?" me preguntó con una mirada más interesada que la que tiene un médico con su paciente.

"Ni se te ocurra... es la madre de una... amiga... además tú ya estás casado" le dije no muy sorprendido por su actitud mujeriega.

"Nah" fue lo único que dijo.

"Creo que le están esperando doctor..." le dije para que se fuera.

"Ah... es cierto, nos vemos... ah y luego te paso la cuentesita" -.-U a veces me pregunto cómo es que me dejo atender por este loco...

"Vamos, vamos, no hay nada que ver, se terminó el espectáculo" le dije a mis empleados que se habían quedado mirando embobados todo el show como si hubiera sido la telenovela de la semana.

Entré a mi oficina, sólo para encontrar a una mujer llorando y un hombre al borde de lágrimas.

Esperé a que ambos se desahogaran antes de preguntar ¿qué era lo que había pasado en el pasado? ¿por qué era que se habían separado? y ¿por qué ella huyó?

"¿Qué- cuándo-por qué-cómo es qué estas aquí... vivo?" preguntó doña Esperanza todavía algo sorprendida...

"Te tengo las mismas preguntas, creía que estabas muerta" respondió él.

"Yo pensé lo mismo" dijo ella.

Ya me estaba cansando de que sólo dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo que decidí interrumpir.

"La única manera de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó en el pasado, es si la señora Gardner nos cuenta qué le pasó mientras usted estaba de viaje con su padre" propuse ya que creo que es lo más lógico para enterarme de lo que pasó.

"Sí Esperanza ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas en ese autobús? ¿Por qué mi familia dijo que estabas muerta?" insistió el señor Matsumoto.

"¡¿De viaje con tu padre?!" preguntó sorprendida. "Eso no fue lo que me dijeron.... te fuiste sin avisar y me dijeron...

************************ Flash Back ************************

"María ¿sabes dónde esta mi esposo?" le pregunta una joven de cabellos castaños, al igual que sus ojos a la sirvienta de la mansión Gardner.

"No señora Esperanza, no lo he visto en todo el día"

`Que extraño siempre que va a salir se despide de mí´ "Esta bien, gracias" "y ¿Sabes dónde esta Miranda, quedó de ir de compras conmigo?"

"No señorita, a ella tampoco la he visto toda la mañana"

-----------===========***************==========-----------

Dos días después....

"Hija... por favor no llores" trataba de consolarla la madre de Esperanza.

"Es que no puedo evitarlo mamá, Mat se fue sin avisar ya ha pasado una semana, su madre no me quiere decir dónde esta... y lo más extraño es que... Miranda también ha desaparecido" dijo esta entre sollozos.

"Eso es extraño.... ¿no creerás que...?" le pregunta su madre.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Mat me ama!" exclamó Esperanza con toda seguridad

"Pero hija... recuerda que es un hombre... los hombres nunca son de fiar... además ¿acaso se ha comportado algo extraño antes de que `desapareciera´?" preguntó sospechosamente.

"Bueno.... sí... estaba algo distraído, llegaba tarde a casa, siempre cancelaba nuestros almuerzos por supuestos asuntos de oficina.... ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso es cierto... estaba algo ausente estos últimos días, también estaba menos atento conmigo... ¿Crees que acaso me este engañando?" preguntó Esperanza con los ojos todos llorosos.

"No lo sé hija, de verdad que no lo sé, pero por lo que me dices ese comportamiento no es del todo normal, y menos en un hombre que supuestamente te ama y que confía mucho en ti..."

"No... no... Eso no puede ser... tengo que averiguar si de verdad me esta engañando... pero ¡es que no me cabe en la cabeza que me haga algo así! ¡Él me quiere mucho!" replicó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Bueno, es mejor salir de la duda"

"Está bien"

-----------============************===========-----------

"¿Puedes averiguarme eso?" le preguntó Esperanza sigilosamente.

"Claro que sí, sabes que soy tu amiga y que haría cualquier cosa por ti" dijo su acompañante con una sonrisa algo falsa.

"Gracias Miranda... desde que llegué a esta casa has sido la única persona que me ha tratado como semejante y no inferior a ti"

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" dijo esta con una sonrisa de victoria.

-----------============************===========-----------

"He estado indagando... no te va a gustar lo que he descubierto" le dijo Miranda a una muy impaciente Esperanza.

"No me digas que... no me digas que..." dijo Esperanza mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"Sí... descubrí que ha tenido un contacto muy inusual en los últimos meses con una mujer.. ¿Quieres saber el nombre?" preguntó esta.

"No... no... no me quiero torturar más... no puedo estar aquí por más tiempo.. tengo que alejarme de aquí... no podría verle a la cara de nuevo luego de lo que me cuentas... gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti Miranda... gracias por ser tan buena amiga e informarme" dijo Esperanza con los ojos ya bañados en lágrimas.

"No es nada, para eso son las amigas; quise advertirte lo antes posible porque a pesar de que quiero mucho a Matsumoto, no puedo dejar que te haga eso a ti... si quieres te puedo aconsejar un lugar tranquilo para que vayas a pensar antes de enfrentarte cara a cara con él cuando llegue de dónde se encuentre..." ofreció Miranda.

"Dime... por favor... necesito pensar... necesito pensar bastante sobre lo que voy a hacer y no puedo estar aquí... esta ciudad me trae demasiado recuerdos de.. de nuestro supuesto amor.." suplicó Esperanza derramando algunas lágrimas de amagura y dolor ante la traición de su ser más querido.

Trataba de verse fuerte ante Miranda, pero la verdad era que la decepción la consumía por dentro, apagaba lentamente su pasión hacia su esposo... el amor que una vez sintió se vio trasformado por un sombrío sentimiento... la tristeza, la cual sembraba la semilla de donde surgiría otro sentimiento aún más profundo, aún más sombría... el odio.

"La ciudad Dominó es un espléndido lugar, es muy tranquilo, ahí fue donde pasé mis últimas vacaciones.. puedes irte por unos meses... y no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie a dónde te fuiste" le prometió Miranda.

"Gracias... ahora mismo me voy... tomaré el primer autobús hacia la ciudad Dominó" y con eso Esperanza se fue a empacar varias cosas y salió rumbo a la estación de autobuses.

"Al fin... al fin me libré de ella" susurró Miranda mientras veía a Esperanza correr de un lado a otro en su habitación empacando rápidamente algunas cosas.

-----------============************===========-----------

En el autobús....

"Pasajeros, haremos una parada de cinco minutos antes de continuar a nuestro destino, por favor no tarden más del tiempo requerido" dijo el chofer del autobús en el alta voz.

"Ahhh... necesito urgentemente ir al baño... no sé porque no fui antes de salir..." murmuró Esperanza.

-----------============************===========-----------

En la parada...

´¿Por qué tiene que haber tanta gente en el baño?... Vamos terminen rápido no puedo aguantar más...´ suplicaba ella mentalmente mientras esperaba en una larga fila...

"Ahhh... al fin..." susurró la muchacha de pelo castaño mientras salía del baño.

"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!! ¡¿D"NDE ESTA EL AUTOBÚS?!" se oyó un grito femenino en toda la parada.

"Señora ¿Busca algo en particular?" le preguntó un anciano acercándose a ella.

"Sí, ¿dónde esta el autobús amarillo de Japontour que estaba aquí hace unos momentos?"

"Pues llamaron a todos los pasajeros y arrancaron justo antes de que usted llegara, es más, creo que si se apura, podrá alcanzarlos miré allá están en la salida de la parada.

Quinientos metros más lejos se encontraba en autobús casi entrando en la avenida.

La joven de hermoso pelo castaño hasta la cintura salió corriendo hacia el autobús.

"¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!!... ¡¡¡espérenme!!! ¡¡¡¡ESPÉRENME!!!!" pero sus intentos no valieron de nada, el conductor del bus no la oyó y arrancó el vehículo dejando a una joven muy sofocada detrás.

`¡Diablos! ¡Que mala suerte tengo! Primero me engaña mi marido, y cuando trato de escaparme... me deja el autobús´

-----------============************===========-----------

Dos meses más tarde....

Una joven se encontraba delante de una mansión.

"Buenas... ¿Se encuentra el señor Matusmoto Gardner?" le pregunta ella a un mayordomo de la casa.

"¿Matsumoto Gardner? Aquí no vive ninguna persona apellidada con ese nombre, aquí viven los Hitmayas, aunque no tienen mucho tiempo de mudados.

"¡¿Cómo que no viven los Gardner aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo se mudaron?! ¿Por qué no me avisó?" gritaba Esperanza toda alterada.

"Señorita, cálmese por favor, me ganaré una reprimenda de mis jefes si continúa voceando como loca, aquí nadie se llama así por favor retírese" le advirtió el mayordomo en un manojo de nervios.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos gritos? " gritó un hombre de algunos 28 años.

"Lo.. lo sien... lo siento joven Hacotzu, pero esta señorita está preguntando por una persona y yo le estoy diciendo que esa persona no vive aquí, pero en vez de irse ella comenzó a gritar y....

"¿De casualidad sabrá usted algo de los antiguos dueños?" preguntó ella al joven, esperanzada.

"Por favor pase, no se quede afuera en el frío, lo cual no le hace nada de bien a su bebé, le brindaré una taza de té mientras le relato todo lo que sé sobre los antiguos dueños" ofreció el joven Hacotzu.

"Muchas gracias" el invierno había traído consigo una muy fría navidad con vientos toscos, y con una temperatura tan baja que penetraba hasta los huesos.

********************* Fin del Flash Back *********************

"El joven me contó que hacía menos de un mes que el antiguo dueño de la casa se había vuelto a casar, pero que se había mudado para olvidar los recuerdos de su *difunta esposa*.... yo me quedé totalmente anonadada, fue algo sorprendente, yo me había ido tan sólo hacia 2 meses para pensar y para aliviar mi alma, y él se había casado de nuevo declarándome muerta... lo peor de todo lo que temí por el destino de la criatura que crecía dentro de mí, le pregunté a Hacotzu si sabía como localizar a los antiguos dueños y me dijo que no, que ellos se habían ido del país"  
"No me atrevía a ir a casa de mis padres porque estarían avergonzados de mí... ellos me lo advirtieron. Sin saber qué me deparaba el destino, me desparramé frente a aquel extraño que muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme, luego de haberle contado mi historia personal. Me ayudó mucho para seguir adelante, me brindó no sólo su apoyo financiero, sino que también su apoyo moral y su amistad, por lo que pude superar todos los obstáculos que se encontré en el camino pedregoso que es la vida"

"Pasado un año de conocernos y luego de haber nacido Tea, Hacotzu me declaró el amor que sentía por mí y por mi criatura, y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo si yo se lo permitía, me dijo que Tea no debía crecer sin padres y que él estaría dispuesto a aceptarla como una hija legítima. Al comienzo pensé profundamente en su proposición, él me brindaba un hogar, una familia, amor, dinero, un futuro próspero y el ser el padre de mi hija, todo sólo a cambio de mi amor, pero esa era la única cosa que nunca pude brindarle ya que mi amor sólo le correspondía a un sólo hombre, por lo que al final rechacé su proposición matrimonial. Y aún dolido y rechazado Hacotzu me brindó todo el apoyo que necesitaba mientras me valía de mí misma para progresar consiguiendo un trabajo estable, y un buen lugar para vivir. Cuando al fin no necesité más su ayuda, fue como si su mente se abriera y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba seguir adelante con su vida al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo con la mía. Se casó dos años después con una bella joven que conoció en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Aún Hacotzu me visita... le estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí y por Tea cuando más necesitamos de alguien, es más, él es el padrino de mi querida hija... ahora Kaiba si me disculpas, volveré más tarde, cuando no se encuentre este... canalla aqu

La verdad era que no tenía idea por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar la madre de Tea antes de ser lo que es ahora... me siento... me siento honrado de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Me doy cuenta de que tuvo que superar grandes obstáculos en su vida para lograr ser feliz, aunque su felicidad no se fue encontrar su otra mitad, sino que su mayor tesoro fue su hija. Nuestros mayores tesoros radican en la misma persona. Tea.

El señor Matsumoto se encontraba sin palabras, estaba de nuevo al borde de lágrimas (y eso que no fue él quien tuvo que pasar por tantos aprietos para progresar...)

"Es... Esperanza... me habían dicho que te habías muerto, te vi en la televisión, incluso te hicimos un funeral" dijo este, mientras sus ojos reflejaban completa honestidad.

"¿Cómo que un funeral? ¡Si ni siquiera tenían cuerpo! Porque hasta donde yo sé mi cuerpo siempre ha estado conmigo" gritó totalmente enojada, el rencor de tantos años de abandono estaban saliendo a flote.

"Tus cenizas... fue con tus cenizas" respondió él con sinceridad.

"Pues serán las cenizas de otra" dijo fríamente Esperanza.

"¡Basta!" grité totalmente exasperado.

"He escuchado ambas versiones, y si llamé al señor Gardner fue para resolver las cosas, no para revivir rencores pasados. Me tomó por sorpresa la visita de la señora Esperanza, pero como ya se encuentran aquí ambos, creo que es el mejor momento de solucionar las cosas"

"Creo... creo que tienes toda la razón" dijo la dama presente.

"Si, es verdad" dijo el señor Matsumoto apoyándola.

"Pues, la única manera de solucionar esta confusión pasada es atando todos los cabos sueltos, ya llevamos gran parte, pero sólo nos falta escuchar qué pasó durante esos dos meses en que el señor Gardner creía que la señora Esperanza hubo muerto"

"Bueno, pues, regresé del exterior con el corazón partido ya que se me habían muerto en un día dos de las personas que más quería en este mundo, tres días después de enterarme de lo de tu accidente, ya que tenía que encargarme de todos los asuntos para trasportar a Tokio el cadáver de mi padre, entonces cuando llegué a mi casa....."

*********************** FLASH BACK ***********************

Un joven de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba al borde de los nervios, se desmontó de su limosina más rápido que lo que canta un gallo, entró en su casa y..... lo vio. No quiso creerlo, pero por lo visto era cierto.

En su casa encontró decenas de personas, todas vestidas de negro, todas en luto, todas llorando. Sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de su padre ya que el cadáver llegaba hoy mismo, las personas ahí estaban velando el cadáver de alguien más. Un horrible sensación en el pecho le advirtió sobre lo que no quería creer.

"No.. No... NOOOO" gritó el muchacho mientras gruesas lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.

Corrió por medio del recibidor, llevándose a cualquiera que tuviera por delante, cruzó la puerta y no pudo creer lo que vio. 

Ahí estaba un sacerdote, con un pequeño jarrón en manos. Tuvo la esperanza de que eso no tuviera que ver nada con su amada, tuvo la esperanza de que ella apareciera de repente, con su hermosa sonrisa, que le preguntara como le había ido en su viaje, que lo besara con sus dulces y suaves labios, que le dijera que lo amaba... pero entonces la fría realidad le despertó de su fantasía, allí, frente al improvisado altar se encontraba **_su_**padre, vistiendo un traje negro, parado completamente erguido, quien se volteó con su repentina llegada, tenía los ojos extremadamente rojos, a su lado estaba su madre, completamente desesperada, llorando, llamando a su hija reflejando en su voz su gran dolor, su tremenda tristeza, su pérdida; a su lado estaba su hermanito, lo miré... el me devolvió la mirada, fue la mirada más vacía que jamás había visto. De repente alguien se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás... volteo su cabeza con ilusión de que fuera su amada.

"Lo siento" escuchó una voz decir y se dio cuenta de que no era su esposa, era Miranda.

El joven Matsumoto volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño jarrón en manos de sacerdote, y leyó unas diminutas palabras en dorado que decían Esperanza Gardner 1966-1986.

"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO, NO MI AMADA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO MI ESPERANZA!!!!"

-----------============************===========-----------

Dos semanas más tarde...

"Mat, tienes que salir de ahí. Estar en tu cuarto todo el tiempo no te hará nada bien"

"..."

"Voy a entrar quieras o no" y entonces Miranda entró al cuarto del viudo.

"Tienes que comer algo, por favor" suplicó ella, desde que llegó de su viaje y encontró el funeral de su esposa, no había comido bien, ni siquiera se apareció los días de rezos. Sólo salió el día que llegó el cadáver de su padre del extranjero, pero cuando hubo terminado su entierro, regresó a encerrarse en su habitación.

Miranda iba todos los días a tratar de animarlo.

"Sé que estas dolido, que te duele mucho" se fue acercando a su cama y se sentó en ella y lo abrazó.

"Comparte tu pena Mat, déjame sentir tu pena, por favor no quiero que sufras solo"

"....."

"¡Mat , respóndeme! ¡Di algo por el amor de Dios!"

"no... ella se fue... ella era mi vida... ahora no puedo seguir viviendo... no tengo razón por que vivir"

"¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO!!! Estoy yo aquí, además de tu madre y..."

"¡PERO NO ESTÁ ELLA! No esta la felicidad de mi vida, mi rayo de luz, mi ilusión mi amor, mi esposa... se fue... me dejó... además quiero que me respondas algo ¿qué hacía ella en un autobús rumbo a la ciudad Dominó? ¿por qué estaba sola? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

"Bueno.... eh... no sé si decírtelo, te rompería el corazón...." dijo Miranda simulando lástima.

"Habla" 

"Bueno, el día anterior a su muerte... yo... yo la encontré con otro hombre, mientras estabas en tu viaje cuidando de tu padre que estaba enfermo... no quise decírtelo antes... porque sé que te dolería mucho, tu madre no quiso decírtelo tampoco... pero creo que tienes el derecho Mat.... no sabes cuanto lo siento... tal vez si no los hubiera visto, ella no hubiera querido fugarse y..."

"No... eso es mentira... ella nunca..." dijo este todo herido y confundido.

"Mat, no puedes negar la realidad, sabes que yo nunca te he mentido... deja salir tu pena, ábreme a tu dolor"

"No.... no... no" dijo este mientras finalmente se dejaba caer en los brazos de Miranda, "no puede ser cierto..."

"Lo siento Mat... lo siento cariño... ella no te merecía... Mat..." decía ésta mientras le acariciaba el mentón y levantaba la cabeza del hombre dolido para que estuviera en su nivel.

Y lo besó... se aprovechó de su dolor y de su confusión... y sin claro consentimiento de lo que hacía lo arrastró a algo que en sanidad mental él nunca haría... pasó la noche con él.

******************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *******************

"Al otro día, le dije a Miranda que había sido una confusión, que fue impulso desesperado, que solo fue por la tristeza tan grande de cariño y que sólo lo hice por falta de cariño en ese momento, al oírme, ella se fue llorando. Tres semanas más tarde me dijo que se le había retrasado, entré en pánico, nunca tuve la intención de dormir con ella, y si quedaba embarazada significaba que tendría que casarme con ella ya que su familia nunca permitiría que ella tuviera un hijo sin un esposo. Para mi desgracia, ella quedó supuestamente embarazada y me arrastró a un matrimonio contra mi voluntad, pero no podía soportar vivir en la misma casa, ni ciudad con la que compartí mis más bellos momentos contigo, por lo que decidí mudarme... luego de un mes de matrimonio, me di cuenta que el matrimonio había sido un fiasco ya que ella no estaba embarazada y ella lo sabía, ya que cuando joven le hicieron una extirpación del ovario, me di cuenta que ella y su familia sólo quería mi dinero... "

"¿O sea que te divorciaste?" preguntó interesada la señora Gardner.

"no..."

"Ja, lo sabía, solo te haces el inocente, la ratita engañada, pero en verdad eres el malo de la película... eres despreciable... eres.."

"¡Basta! ¿Quieres saber por que no me divorcié? ¡Por que ella me amenazó con suicidarse si lo hacía... le tenía rencor por lo que hizo, pero nunca quise que alguien muriera por mi culpa... no soy esa clase de asesino"

"........." la madre de Tea quedó sin palabras.

"Esperanza, ahora que te he encontrado, no quiero perderte, por favor dame la oportunidad de recompensarte, de ser un padre para nuestra hija, por favor, nunca he dejado de quererte, nunca he dejado de amarte, siempre tuve la ilusión de que toda mi vida hubo sido una terrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría tarde o temprano... ahora siento como si hubiera despertado... por favor dame la oportunidad"

"Mat... la verdad que a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste... bueno no tú... que Miranda me hizo... aún de haber pasado tiempos de miseria y dolor... quiero antes que nada decirte que tampoco he dejado de amarte, sé que Tea necesita de un padre... pero necesito tiempo... dame algunos días... quiero que ahora de haber escuchado lo que te pasó, te perdono, aunque me decepciona que te hayas acostado con otra mujer, justo luego de mi `muerte´ y que te hayas casado, y que nunca me hayas buscado... pero sé que en el fondo no fue en realidad tu culpa... "

"Claro... te daré todo el tiempo que necesites mi amor, todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de que vuelvas a estar conmigo... además... nunca... nunca pensé que tenía una hija... no puedo creer que le hayas puesto Tea, el nombre de mi abuela, el nombre que te dije que quería que nuestro primer hijo tuviera, gracias, Esperanza no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, cuanto te amo..." y se acercó a besarla, pero ella se alejó.

"Te dije que necesito tiempo, por favor" dijo ésta.

"Lo... lo siento... no lo volveré a hacer, por ahora me encargaré de hacer la anulación de mi falso matrimonio y tendré una larga conversación con mi `esposa´" dijo él.

"Pero quiero que me cuentes... quiero que me cuentes de nuestra hija... dime por favor como es, cuantos años tiene, dime algo de ella.. me gustaría conocerla por favor" suplicó con emoción.

"Ella heredó mi color de pelo, pero heredó tus ojos azules, tiene 17, y no... no quiero que la veas por ahora, cuando te de mi decisión arreglaremos todo para su encuentro. Seto, por favor quiero que no le digas nada por ahora, hasta que piense bien las cosas por favor"

"Claro señora Gardner" le respondí.

"Veo que conservaste el apellido" dijo él con más emoción que antes, pero la señora Gardner no dijo nada.

"Bueno, joven Kaiba, ahora si me tengo que retirar, me están esperando. Toma Esperanza, éste es mi número, llámame cuando estés lista, por favor" dijo con una sonrisa pasándole una tarjeta.

"Fue un placer Kaiba, gracias. Esperanza... gracias... gracias por existir... has completado mi vida"

Y con eso quedamos la señora Gardner y yo solos en la oficina.

"Kaiba, gran sorpresa que me has dado con esto" dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Señora Gardner, lo siento, no quería que ocurriera así, pero Tea me había contado que su padre la había abandonado, incluso antes de nacer y me puse a investigar, porque quería que ella lo conociera al menos quien era su padre, y entonces usted llegó de improvisto y..."

"Kaiba no te preocupes, no estoy molesta contigo, mas bien estoy... agradecida, gracias, y bueno antes de toda esta conmoción, vine porque quería disculparme" dijo ella mirándome por primera vez.

"¿Disculparse?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Sí, por mi actitud cuando te encontré junto con mi hija en la cocina, lo siento mucho, no quise insultarte así, pero como ya sabrás Tea es lo único que tengo en la vida y me molestó de sobremanera encontrarla, en su corta edad así con un chico, pero creo que tendré que aceptar que mi pequeña flor está madurando y que ya no necesita más de mi protección, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones, que yo sólo estoy aquí para guiarla en buen camino y creo que hasta ahora lo he hecho. Lamento todo lo que pasó. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras a mi casa. Me he dado cuenta, y ahora más con lo que pasó, que eres un chico buen intencionado, gracias por estar con mi hija, por escucharla, por quererla como la quieres"

Me quedé totalmente mudo ante las palabras de la señora Gardner, ni en mi más remoto sueño pensé que ella vino a disculparse, pensé que me venía a gritar un montón de cosas, sólo atine a decir un simple:

"De nada, gracias a usted"

"Bueno, Seto, me tengo que ir, quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche, quiero conocer a tu hermanito, Tea me lo ha mencionado mucho, lamento lo de tus padres" dijo con verdadera arrepentimiento en el rostro.

"No tiene por que. Mokuba y yo estaremos allá a las siete, gracias por la invitación.

"Bueno, ahora si me voy, cuídate mucho y mil gracias Seto"

Y con eso la señora Gardner se fue.

Me senté en mi escritorio, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar me vi nuevamente interrumpido por mi secretaria.

"¿Qué pasa Jenny?" le pregunté.

"Señor, acaba de llegar esta carta para usted" me dijo. Es algo extraño, casi nunca me envían cartas, si alguien se quiere comunicar conmigo lo hace vía email y todas las cuentas de la compañía son pagadas por Tod, el administrador de Kaiba Corp.

Jenny me dio la carta y se fue.

Adentro encontré una pequeña nota que decía:

_Estimado Kaiba:_

_Tu deseo se hará realidad. Te reto a un duelo de monstruos. A las tres de la tarde en el parque central de la cuidad Dominó. El premio: Tea._

_Atentamente,_

_                Yugi Motou._

Fin del capítulo 14.

**RuBiAx: **¡¡¡¡Al fin!!!! Lo terminé... lo terminé... lamento la larga espera, de verdad lo siento muuuchhhooo... Pero como verán estaba en semestrales, luego me entró la flojera post exámenes, luego un montón de trabajos (de los cuales todavía me faltan los dos más grande XD),  también comencé a leer los libros de Harry Potter que me mantuvieron bien entretenida, y bueno, luego estuve un tiempo esperando quemi editora terminara de corregirlo antes de publicarlo, jeje. Pero son 22 páginas!!!! El capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Lo siento, nunca volveré a tardar tanto en publicar se los prometo. ¿Me perdonan?

Lamento que el capítulo estuviera algo vacío de interacción entre nuestros personajes favoritos, fue más un recuerdo del pasado. Ojo esto jugará un papel de gran importancia para lo que viene, su darán cuenta en los siguientes capítulos.

¿Por qué Yugi habrá hecho eso? ¿Acaso está celoso? ¿Qué pasará con el padre de Tea? ¿Qué decidirá la mamá de Tea? ¿Volverá RuBiAx a durar tanto para subir un capítulo? ¿Le matarán sus lectores por eso? Averigüen las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximos capítulo de ¿Será amor lo que siento? 

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todo, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas, si quieren, sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en 

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai:** Quiero hacerte un agradecimiento especial Tania, gracias, sé que debes estar muy ocupada con eso de tener 3 horas de entrenamiento diario de natación, felicidades porque fuiste elegida, espero que ganes. Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo en editarme el fic, sé que debe ser muy difícil, ya que todos tenemos una vida aparte del mundo de los fanfics, hehe. Te dedico este capítulo, el más largo de todos, por ser tan buena amiga ^.^

Bueno, cuídense mucho, nos vemos pronto

                                                               **RuBiAx**


End file.
